


This is our Kingdom

by Sadistic_Stylist



Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut, Some parts are NSFW, Violence, lots of new OC characters, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Stylist/pseuds/Sadistic_Stylist
Summary: Many things from the past come to light, and not all of it is pretty. Everything seems to be going so well for the creatures of the light fields and the dark forest, until strange things start happening.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, there should really be 1 chapter before this one explaining what happened to get them to this point. My fiancé and I started writing a fan fic together, but he was taking too long with his responses so I branched off on my own. 
> 
> I will try to update this every week. Also, feel free to comment with any suggestions of what you'd like to see, or if you feel there should be edits :)
> 
> This takes place a few months post movie. Bog moves back into his fathers castle after nearly 20 years, taking it back from giant spiders that inhabited the neglected castle.

Spring flew by swiftly as the goblins and some of the fairy kingdoms people helped the Bog King renovate the Black Castle. Today was the summer solstice, a very festive time for the fairy kingdom.

"Sunny, are you almost ready?" Dawn asked her love. He was going to be performing again at this festival, and was excited because this time he had Dawn as his date.

"Just a second!" He called from inside his bedroom. He wanted to look his best, and was taking extra time getting ready.

"Ugh, well hurry up! I want to see what you look like in the clothes I got for you!" Dawn whined in her sweet, youthful voice.

"Okay, okay!" Sunny chirped as he buttoned the last button. "Hmm..." he thought, "pretty spiffy. Hey dawn! I really like this!" He said as he left the room. Dawn had gifted him with the green robes of the fairy nobility, though in a much smaller size.

Always when he saw Dawn it was like the first time. Her beautiful blonde hair had the perfect amount of poof; her blue eyes shone like the water in the stream; and her smile was like the sun. He felt like the luckiest elf in the world.

"Oh sunny! You look so handsome!" She fluttered over and kissed him on his nose. That wasn't something Dawn typically did, but she'd been spending a lot of time in the Black Castle with Bog and Marianne. Bog was quite fond of nose kisses, both receiving and giving, so she figured she'd give it a try on Sunny.

"Heh," he chuckled, "that tickles."

"Oh, well too bad," Dawn winked, and bit her pouty lips and began to retreat upright.

"Hey, come here," Sunny gestured to her before she could flutter too far from his reach. Dawn floated back down to him and leaned in. She knew the drill. And besides, she enjoyed mouth kisses much more than nose kisses.

"Mmmmmm..." They hummed in unison, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Blech, you two are gross," Marianne flew past and added her joking commentary. Not like she never did the same thing. A lot.

"Oh Marianne," Dawn said sweetly, "Shut it!" Not so sweetly...

"Woah-ho! You have been spending too much time with Bog!" Marianne laughed. She loved teasing her sister, especially now that they've become close again since last spring.

"Ha! Yeah right, sis! I got that from you!"

Marianne looked dumbfounded then slightly ashamed. Father would not be pleased if he heard either daughter speaking that way. Sunny however, just laughed in his carefree way. Marianne made a face at him.

"So, why aren't you at the Black Castle yet, Marianne?" Sunny asked her, taking Dawn's hand.

Marianne looked a bit embarrassed as she pulled a backpack from behind her.

"What's in that? Are you moving stuff there already? Oh oh! Are the renovations done?!" Dawn squealed loudly. Marianne grit her teeth. She forgot she told Dawn her plans of moving things to the Black Castle instead of just keeping everything at the Fairy Palace.

"Uhm...actually..." Marianne began, "I was kind of hoping you'd help me with something..."

"Ooh! What do you need help with?" Dawn was totally interested now, leaning forward and trying to guess what was in the bag.

"Well..." Marianne started, "I was hoping you could help me with an outfit...for the festival..."

Dawn and Sunny both stared at her, mouths agape.

"What? It's not like I've never been to them before..." Marianne looked down. Why were they staring at her like that...?

"We...we know. I guess I just never expected you to want to willingly go to a dance again..." Dawn started, then smiled.

"Heh, yeah...Stupid idea anyways. I guess dad will just have to force me to go..." Marianne said as she unslung the bag from her shoulder. She did have some outfits in there that she was taking to the Black Castle, but the ones she wanted Dawn's opinion on were at home.

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Dawn squealed. She kissed Sunny one more time then flew up to Marianne and took her arm.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, Sunny-bear!" She called down to sunny. He blushed. He didn't really care for pet names...especially in public.

"Oh, Sunny, store this bag in your house until later when I leave. I don't want my father finding out..." Marianne ordered Sunny, who just nodded in agreement.

 

Marianne and Dawn flew back to the Rock that was their home, and landed in the open window of Marianne's room.

"Do you really think you will be able to convince Bog to come?" Dawn asked excitedly, gripping her sisters arm.

"I-I don't know," Marianne said yanking her arm back. "He did come to the last one..."

"Har har, very funny, Marianne," Dawn said with the most sarcasm she could muster. Why must her sister remind her of such embarrassing things?

"Oh stop. You know I'm teasing. At least I don't do that in front of them," Marianne said referring to Bog and Sunny.

"Ahg! Yeah, please don't!" Dawn demanded.

"Haha I won't. Now, do you think I should wear this blue dress, or the red one?" Marianne asked. Why was she nervous about what to wear? She usually never was. Probably because she hadn't even talked to Bog about going with to the festival and she wasn't even sure if he'd even want to go. Her father and him were still at odds--very large number of odds...

"Hmmm, well, the blue one is more modest, and I'm wearing something similar... What do you think Bog likes?" Dawn suggested. "The blue one would match his eyes, but the red one is so... _daring_!"

The blue dress was a soft sky blue fabric that flowed a bit past the knees, with intricate dark blue patterns woven throughout. This one didn't have a high collar the royal family favored, which was perfect for the summer weather. The red dress was a russet leaf red, with gold flecks and pieces of gold thread hemmed on the bottom in a leaf patten. The dress was longer, but didn't have the modest straps that hooked between a set of wings.

"You know what's silly, Dawn? I don't even know his favorite color..." Marianne said, slightly ashamed.  
"

Well, maybe if you two stopped kissing for a moment, you could ask him," Dawn said jokingly.

"Hey! That's not the only thing we do, you know! We both tend to our duties as King, and Princess..." She spoke true; sure, they did enjoyed kissing and cuddling, but they also sparred and practiced fighting. She loved when Bog would take her out and show her more of his kingdom. Marianne bit her lip, thinking about Bog...

"Marianne?" Dawn waved the blue dress in front of her sisters face, making her jump. "Wear the blue one, it compliments you better, and I think father would like it more."

"Thank you, Dawn!" Marianne hugged her. It's been too long since they've had any sister time, with both of them busy with different things. Dawn was happy that Marianne asked her opinion on something simple, like what dress to choose.

 

Meanwhile, back at the Black Castle, Griselda watched her son bark orders at his subjects, telling them where to move his new throne. She shook her head. When ever Marianne wasn't around he got all grouchy and irritable. Griselda smiled, thinking about the beautiful fairy princess that would someday be her daughter-in-law. Or so she hoped...if Bog ever got around to making that happen!

She watched Bog hold back a growl at Thang for dropping his staff on the hardened oak floor, making a loud clang, and almost scolded the clumsy goblin herself. Griselda turned around and walked out into the chamber hall. This castle was at least 10 times the size of Bog's castle. The Black Castle, as it has come to be known, was Griselda's childhood home, and she was glad to be back.

As she continued to walk down the hall then up a staircase set in the wall, memories danced through her mind. Not all happy, but fond memories of when she found love, and when they had lived there together and raised Bog...at least until the bad things started happening...  
Griselda shook her head as she neared the balcony overlooking the throne room.

"Raaaah! I'll do it myself!" Bog said sharply to the goblins moving the backbone throne they found a few days ago.

"S-sorry, majesty!" Brutus cowered. Bog lifted the seat part of the throne with little effort and placed it where he wanted it.

"Now then! Finish the rest!" He spat.

Griselda didn't really think Bog was upset with his minions, but rather that Marianne wasn't there yet. She normally arrived between dawn and high noon, but wasn't anywhere in sight. The mushrooms hadn't reported seeing her in the Forrest yet, and that was making Griselda worry. It was certainly making Bog worried.

"Boggy, come here!" Griselda called down to her son.

Bog shank a little at hearing his mothers piercing voice. It would do him no good to ignore her request. He groaned, but flew up to her.

"What is it, mother?" He demanded as he landed upon the balcony.

"Don't be mean to your subjects just because your nervous," Griselda scolded her son.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He asked, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Bah!" Griselda exclaimed. "You get so upset whenever Marianne isn't here. She's like...your calming potion," she said with a smile.

"Well...uhh...that may be true," Bog stuttered, "but, she can take care of herself..."

"Son, let me handle the throne room. If you're so worried about her, just go meet her while she's flying."

"But..." Bog wrang his hands around his staff, and looked at his throne. There wasn't that much left to do... He figured his mother capable of commanding the room to his liking. "Fine. If it will...ease your mind..." He said taking off.

 

Bog was glad for the break. He had been working tirelessly since taking back the castle during spring. His fathers castle...  
 _My castle._ He commanded his brain. He would never again refer to this place as his fathers, once he got everything situated.

Bog let his mind wander on thoughts of Marianne. The past couple months had been pure bliss between them--when they weren't tending to their royal duties. His favorite thing to do with Marianne was sparring to keep their skills up, and to take her sight seeing throughout the Dark Forrest. He loved watching her face light up while experiencing something new.

"Where is she?" Bog thought with concern. "She should be here by now..."

 

"Dawn, okay, enough primping. I just wanted help with the dress..." Marianne whined at her sister.

"Nonsense, Marianne! You must simply look your best!" Dawn tittered as she brushed Marianne's tangled hair. She loved that her big sister actually made time for her.

Marianne typically did not enjoy wearing things that were too girly for her tastes, but she knew she needed to appease her father, since her nights in the Dark Forrest have started running later and later. She also actually wanted to wear something pretty and not have to worry about carrying a sword for a change, though she still kept her throwing knives hidden under her skirt.

"Okay, last lock brushed out and is tangle free!" Dawn chirped.

"Oh wow," Marianne laughed, looking in the mirror, "I look so weird."

"Weird good!" Her sister threw her arms up in a happy cheer.

"Heh... You're right. I hope Bog likes it," she said blushing. Out of everything Bog said he loved about her, not once has he ever commented on her clothing.

"Pfffft, of course he will! You look beautiful!" Ah, Dawn, the fountain of encouragement.

Marianne looked out the window and noted the sun. It was already past the highest part in the sky, slowly sinking towards the horizon.

"Oh no! I have to leave right now!" Marianne stood in a flurry of wings and skirts.

"What's the big hurry? Don't you normally arrive there about now anyways?" Dawn asked as she helped Marianne put sweets in a small pack to take with.

"No..." Marianne squirmed. Should she tell her sister? "Uh...I usually leave at sunrise, or after breakfast...and I don't get back until the moon is high in the sky..."

"Marianne!" Dawn gasped, "What if father finds out?"

"That's kind of why I've been sticking around the fairy kingdom lately... I don't want him to get angry...like last time," she said remembering the argument they had when he caught her sneaking into her room late one night. He didn't know it was practically every night she was gone late.

Marianne hated the way he gave her curfews like a child, or expected her to have limited visits with the Bog King. Marianne rolled her eyes thinking about it. Pshh, whatever. She was old enough to make her own decisions, and certainly old enough for a coronation...though she knew her father would never give up the crown to Bog, if they were to marry.

"Ohh yeah..." Dawn said through her teeth. "I'll keep daddy distracted today so he doesn't get too angry. As long as you show up tonight, I think he'll be happy."

"Yeah. You're right," Marianne took the pack from Dawn and headed out over the flowered fields of the fairy kingdom. Each day that passed, made the Dark Forrest seem more welcoming. Well, not just the Dark Forrest, but its inhabitants as well.

 

Marianne remembered her backpack at Sunny's house and swooped down to gather her things, her wings casting purple shadows on his porch.

"There you are! I thought you completely forgot about this," Sunny said with strained relief.

Marianne looked at him, and mumbled some sort of apology. She hated making other people do things for her, especially things that were near secrecy.

"Thanks, Sunny. I really appreciate you doing this. I'll be sure to tell Bog hi for you!" Marianne said as she hefted the pack and flew to the Forrest.

 

Marianne made it to the dark Forrest, and heard the familiar whispers of the mushroom gossip chain announcing her arrival. She thought that was a very smart way of getting information from one side of the Forrest to the other. She hoped Bog wouldn't be mad at her for being late...then she remembered that he had been too busy renovating and making sure his subjects were safe that he probably wouldn't notice her arrival.

The thought made her sad, yet feel strange in a way... Not sad, but...disbelief. No, she knew Bog better than that. Of course he'd notice she arrived. She shook her head to relieve it of such silly thoughts.

As Marianne flew through the dark green Forrest, she heard the familiar sound of buzzing wings.

"Bog!" She cried happily and looked up.  
The angst and worry vanished from his face the second he laid eyes on her.

"Marianne!" He cried out with joy. They flew fast towards each other, Marianne dropping her packs on the soft earth beneath her. She slammed into Bog and wrapped her legs around his thin middle and clung to him in the air, burying her face in his neck.

"I missed you," Bog whispered in her hair that was no longer tangle free.

"I missed you more," Marianne teased, pulling lightly on the back of his head.

"Liar." Bog finalized that argument with a kiss to her lips.

Marianne loved feeling his rough, leafy hair under her hands, and the contrasting softness of his face on her lips. But his hands! She loved his hands. The way he could place one hand on her lower back and cover the whole thing made her crazy. Marianne moaned with delight and arched up when he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Bog pulled back gently to look in her eyes. Eyes that were as gold and glittering as a summer sunset. Marianne smiled at Bog, lost in the shimmering blue of his eyes. Neither of them realized they slowly fell to the ground; not in a way to cause alarm, but a gentle fluttering. They landed softly on the mossy earth, Marianne still wrapped around Bog.

"Ahem," Bog cleared his throat, blushing.

"Yes? Is there a problem, Mr. Bog King?" Marianne poked his nose with the tip of a delicate finger, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know you have two perfectly good legs of your own to stand on," he chuckled, though he loathed to admit that he loved when she clung to him this way.

"Fiiiiiiine," Marianne playfully sighed and fluttered her wings for balance as she unhooked her legs from behind him. Bog just laughed at her. He loved their playful banter, and loved it even more that when Marianne actually got angry, he could just kiss her and she'd melt.

Marianne went over to her bags on the ground, and almost hefted them back up on her shoulder, but Bog gripped the strap on the large bag. She turned to face her pointy man.

"What's this?" Bog asked as he took the pack from her.

"I...thought I could bring some things to the Black Castle..." Marianne said sheepishly, but hopeful. She really hoped Bog would let her, but she wasn't too sure anymore. Griselda was all for the idea. In fact, she's the one who suggested it. Of course, Marianne would have her own room...for now.

"Wh-what? Why?" Bog asked in his familiar way--eyebrows raised and mouth turned down in a half frown.

"W-well..." Marianne began, "I...get lonely without you. And your mother..."

Bog's eyebrows furrowed deeper as he looked at her. _Why must the women in my life always make decisions without consulting me?_

Marianne felt so embarrassed at not even asking him. She just wanted to leave. She turned to go but was stopped when a sharp clawed hand grabbed her chin and gently, but forcefully, turned her face up. Sparkling blue eyes danced in front of hers. She threw her arms around his neck. "So...is it alright if I bring some things there?"

"I thought we already agreed that you would. I just didn't think you'd want to so soon. There's still a lot of work to be done," Bog said, brushing a hand through her dark honey hair.

Marianne shifted on her feet, her wings fluttering slightly. She bit the inside of her cheek before responding. "I know there's still some work left, but I want to help. I don't like leaving so late at night and risk my father catching me again. I want this to be our castle... _Our_ home..."

Bog shot up straight. There it was. Those small reminders of her love. The way she said "our," the way she bit her cheek when she had something important to say. The way she wanted to risk everything for him--them. Bog had every intention of making the Black Castle their home, together, with her as his Queen...

"Of course it will be our home, my tough girl," Bog relaxed his shoulders and bent down to kiss her forehead. _But damnit woman! Stop foiling my plans!_

"Oh, Bog! I have a question for you!" Marianne felt as giddy as Dawn just then bouncing on her toes, "I know you won't like it, or probably won't even want to, but--"

"What is it?" Bog was forever impatient with dawdling.

"There's the summer solstice festival tonight, and I really want you to come," Marianne said matter of fact, standing straight and tall--or, tall for her. She still only came up to where Bog's chest plate met together.

"I-I-uhm...." Bog stuttered, "I d-don't..."

"It's really just a formal event. I'm mostly going to keep my father happy..." Marianne admitted.

"Is that why your wearing this?" Bog picked at her collar. "You look...beautiful."

"You did notice!" Marianne yelled with joy. "I didn't think you ever noticed...my outfits..."

"Silly girl, I notice everything about you," Bog said, tucking the collar back in place.

"Aw," Marianne smiled. "So...will you come?" She made her face pouty and playful.

"I...don't think that would be wise..." Bog said with a heavy sigh. When he saw the hurt on her face he quickly added, "I want to, but your father will be there, and I'd rather not upset him anymore than I already have."

"But-"

"But nothing. You know I'm right," Bog said putting a finger to Marianne's lips. She saw the opportunity and kissed it, causing his eyes to widen the tiniest bit.

"I know you are...I just get so bored there by myself," she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Just go without me tonight, tough girl," Bog said with a slight teasing glint in his eyes, "but be home before moon-down, or you'll have one angry King on your hands."

"Ugh! Bog, seriously?" Marianne pushed away from him. She was exasperated with him. All she wanted was to get him to at least come watch. "I'm already going to be there so my dad will see me! I don't even think I'll be out till...moondown..." Then it dawned on her. Bog was referring to...himself?  
The realization slowly spread across her face.

"Home?"

"Aye."


	2. Impulses

They walked together for a short while before Marianne looked at the sky.

"Hmm...." She groaned.

"What is it?" Bog asked, eating a sweet fairy pastry Marianne had brought him. It didn't take her long to discover his terrible sweet tooth.

"I don't want to leave," Marianne sighed and leaned against Bog.

"I know, tough girl, but it's only for a short while," He popped the rest of the pastry in his mouth before bending to kiss her head. "I'll have everything ready for you when you return home."

"Are you sure it's alright?" Marianne twirled around and stared up at him. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the rhythmic thumping of his heart.  
Bog snorted, "Yes, I'm sure. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried..." She said with a voice that was bathed with anxiousness. Bog couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked so cute, and the fact that she was worried about something he thought so silly, made her all the more adorable.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk," she said teasingly, and pushed herself away from him.

"Am I really so bad?" Bog placed a clawed finger under her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. Nothing but tenderness and love shown through, making Marianne's heart flutter.

"Stop looking at me like that..." She tried looking away but was mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes.

Bog blinked and rolled his eyes. He released her chin and straightened up, cracked his neck, and adjusted his shoulders. He sighed deeply after that and looked at Marianne. She could be so difficult and playful at the same time, but right then he noticed the way her wings shook just the tiniest bit.

"Marianne?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down slightly so he could see her face as she was turned away from him. "What did I do...?"  
She turned so her body faced him though she still looked down. With lithe fingers she traced where Bog's armor plates met, making his middle twitch.

"Heh, stop that. It tickles," he chuckled and grabbed her hands. Marianne smiled a bit. He always cheered her up, even if it was simple things like his laugh or taking her hands.

"It's the way you look at me," she finally whispered.

"What?" Bog said with a sideways grin and cocked eyebrow.

"You show so much love with just your eyes... Sometimes I can't bear it," Marianne gently placed her head against his chest and sighed. Why was she so emotional? Normally Bog was the more sentimental one.

Bog let out a content sigh. He wrapped his long arms around her gently and held her close, leaning down to smell her hair.  
"And that makes me a jerk? I don't see how," he teased, earning himself a jab to his side. He let out a rush of air. "I guess I should have expected that."

Marianne's stomach squeezed uncomfortably, and she let out a tiny whine. Then it occurred to her why she was emotional... Her monthlies came like clockwork, always towards the end of the full moon. She was either more irritable or sensitive the day before she got it. Apparently she was way more sensitive today.

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional right now, Bog," Marianne laughed, making him look at her with concern.

"It's...it's alright?" He was very confused now, but patted Marianne's shoulder in an awkward way. He looked at her with wide eyes, expecting her to explain, and when she didn't, he prompted her with a throaty cough.

"It's...uhm..." She started awkwardly and fidgeted. Certainly she didn't have to explain herself!

"Marianne!"

Bog and Marianne jumped when they heard her name, both instinctively reaching for weapons that were not there.

"Marianne! Where are you?" The lovely blonde fairy flitted into the dark Forrest, and Marianne and Bog sighed with relief.

"Dawn, we're over here!" Marianne called to her sister. Marianne took note of how Bog automatically pulled her closer to him whenever something startled him. She loved that he wanted to protect her, but would never admit that to him.  
Dawn flew over to them and landed.

"Hi, Boggy!" She chirped, completely ignoring his glare.

"Good evening," he said with a grimace. Even though it had been nearly three months since he kidnapped her, (something they laugh about now), Bog still didn't care for the nickname...

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Marianne asked and moved to a more modest distance from Bog. It wasn't much of a distance.

"The festival is starting soon, and you need to be there," Dawn said and took Her sisters hand, "Dads looking for you."

"But-"

"Go on, Marianne," Bog said as he released her shoulder, causing her to look at him, "you have a party to go to."  
She groaned and tensed her shoulders. She hated that she had to make appearances at these things...She didn't really want to go now that Bog confirmed he wasn't going.

"Okay..." Marianne pushed off the ground into the air, "And, I will be home tonight," she whispered into Bog's ear, her hot breath tingling his skin. As she began to float away, he touched her arm. She looked down inquisitively.

"I love you," he said with so much emotion it could be cut with a knife.

"I love you, too," came Marianne's swift reply as her lips met his.

"Ugh, come on!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Have fun," Bog teased his love with another kiss, this one just below her earlobe. A fire bloomed within her.

"O-okay," she gasped.

"Ew. Okay let's go!" Dawn was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay... No need to tap your foot." Marianne looked at Bog and hesitantly turned away to fly off with her sister to the summer solstice festival.

 

Marianne walked past the spectators on her fathers arm. She smiled and waved like a proper Princess. Being the crown princess, she had many more responsibilities than Dawn. Marianne had to attend councils, show up to festivals, make decisions for her people, and Dawn basically just had to act like a princess.

"You look lovely, dear," Dagda whispered to Marianne.

"Oh, thank you dad," she replied.

"So, you couldn't get The Bog King to attend, huh?" He smirked. Marianne's back stiffened. How could he have known she wanted him to come?

"What...?" Marianne asked just as she and her father stepped out to dance the opening dance.

"Please," he actually snorted, "I know you can't stand being away from him. Your worse than Dawn and the elf."

"Dad, what the heck?" Marianne's face grew pink. What was he getting at...? "And the elf's name is Sunny."

"I know, I know..." He looked slightly ashamed. They twirled around for a few moments, then he said with conviction, "You truly love him, don't you."

Marianne almost tripped over her own feet, the statement was so random. She had nothing to be ashamed of with Bog. She loved who he was and who he made her. She was a strong woman before him, but he brought out her best qualities, like compassion and regard for her subjects and a passion to protect everyone, not just her family.

"Yes, I do," she said proudly, a slight challenge in her voice.

"I'm glad to see you happy, my dear...but I can't help but feel...forgotten," her father said sadly.

"What? How? I try to spend as much time in our kingdom as possible..."

"Yes, but your mind is elsewhere. You aren't...here when your here. At council meetings we have to ask you questions several times before you answer. You are never around on the castle grounds or anywhere to be found during the day," the fairy King explained.

"I...but..."

"I know...how that feels. I used to be young once, and in love," her father continued.

Marianne stared at her father. Then she recalled their last fight and looked down with chagrin. The song ended and they walked off to the side lines to watch the other fairies dance.

"Dad," she began, "I'm...sorry for what I said when I returned home late the other night. I'll always be your little girl. No matter how old I am. I got caught up in helping remove the last of the cobwebs from the castle...and I know you worry about..." She didn't have to finish her sentence for her father to understand--the blush on his cheeks was enough.

"I just don't want to loose my girl," her father said almost guiltily. That struck a cord in Marianne's heart. One that she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Oh daddy," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl, before her mother...

"I just want to make sure you know the choices you make have an effect on everything around you. As crown princess, this is especially true."  
That was it. Marianne had to tell her father her plans on living at Bog's castle...but how would she break the news?

"I know the choices I make are not only mine," she backed away from him and stared him in the face, not in a challenging way, but a way to make him see her point. "Bog has taught me a great deal of how to rule his subjects, and they respect me, and our kingdom, and I think that if you were to..." She paused to swallow, her throat sticking to itself, "allow us to marry, then we could finally join our kingdoms and be done with these petty rivalries."

"And what would you do when the fairies and elves and all our subjects stop respecting you for your choices?" Her father challenged. They've played this game before; where he would drill her questions to test her knowledge or just to see how she would react.

"Obviously I can't please everyone, and I know that. There will be things the fairies don't like, and there will be things the goblins don't like. I'm prepared for that. I will comprise. I don't believe they would stop respecting me because of who I want as my king. I'm not a fragile princess who can't handle herself."

"What will you do if he wants to make decisions that are not beneficial to our kingdom? What if he makes a poor ruler?" Her father puffed out his chest like he did when he thought he had won. Marianne poked his round belly, causing him to release pent up breath.

"Not make beneficial decisions? Do you honestly believe he would make a terrible addition to our kingdom?" She put her hands on her hips, "Dad, he has ruled the Dark Forrest for many years, and I'd say he's very respected and loved by his subjects, and makes the best choices he can for his people. He actually cares about them, but he also rules them with fear and respect as well." Now it was her turn to puff out her chest, though hers was from pride, not gloating.

"Okay, fine," the king said, crossing his arms, "But...."

"But what?" Marianne interrupted.

"What about heirs?" He asked in a way that sounded smug and dire at the same time.

"Daaaaaaaaad!" Marianne scoffed. "What-? Why would you-? Gah!!" She could have punched her father but was too stunned.

"I'm just asking," he tried to play innocent, but he could tell he struck a cord and may have gone too far.

"Okay, discussion over. I'm leaving," Marianne kicked off the ground leaving her father standing there red faced.  
Well, there went the plan to tell him gently.

 

Marianne flew back to her room and landed on the window sill. She stared into her room shaking from frustration. She ripped off her dress and boots as she whirled around the room. She found her favorite flower tunic laying across her vanity chair, along with her dark purple leggings. Her sword and belt laid against the vanity. She dressed quickly, causing her tunic to rip at the side seam. She stared into the mirror, silently cursing her father.

Hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes. She would not let them spill over. She and Bog hadn't done anything but kiss, but she knew one day she would want children. Why was it such a sore subject for her? Could it be the whispers she'd heard behind closed doors at council meetings of "imagine what their children would look like!" And "I can't believe she'd actually want to be with someone like that!"

"Raaaahhh!" Marianne screamed loudly and smashed her vanity mirror with her fist. She stood there panting and stared at her hand, now bloodied and cut. She opened and closed her fist watching the blood drip on the vanity top.

"Marianne?" Came Dawn's sweet voice from the window, "I heard you scream. What's wrong?"

Marianne whipped her head around, eyes wide. She couldn't let her sister see this mess...even though she was halfway to her by then.

"I...I..." She sniffled and bit her lip. No. She would not cry now.

Dawn handed her sister a wet cloth from the basin to clean her hand. She steered her away from the vanity and sat on the bed with her. Neither of them said anything as Dawn silently cleaned Marianne's wound.

"I'm so stupid," Marianne growled, clenching her hands into fists, causing fresh blood to seep through the cuts.

"What happened?" Dawn asked quietly, and proceeded to dab Mariannes hand again.

"Dad brought up... Well, rather suggested..." Marianne took a shaky breath, "Heirs."

"Oh..." Her sister blushed. "Why would that be a bad thing?"

"It's not!" Marianne cried throwing her head back. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Hot liquid poured into her hair and down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-because I'm so sick of people saying things!" Dawn hugged Marianne as she cried, sobs raking her body.

"It's not just the heirs thing is it," Dawn said as a statement more than a question.

Marianne sniffled and wiped her eyes on the back of her good hand. "I...ripped my favorite tunic...and my hand really hurts now..."

"That's not what I meant."

Marianne sighed, "I know. I hate the quiet whispers I hear of the terrible things people say about me and Bog..." Another tear rolled down her cheek, "and I can't even confront them about it."

"I know what you mean," Dawn sighed. She too had heard things circulating about her and Sunny; but Sunny wasn't a Goblin, he was an elf. They could produce children, for it had been done before. But Marianne and Bog...

"Yeah...I know," Marianne said with a final sniffle. She patted Dawns hand. "Ugh, Bog's not going to be happy with me..." She looked at her hand.

"Well, let me bandage you up. Are you staying here tonight?" Dawn said as she got up to search for bandages in the ruined vanity.

"No, I don't want to be here any longer... Besides, I promised Bog I'd be...home," the word was like honey on her tongue, "before moondown."

Dawn started wrapping Marianne's hand and just made a hmm sound.

"Dawn?" Marianne said when her sister finished with the bandage.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for everything. I know I wasn't the best sister this past year, but I'm glad that I can still talk to you."

"I'm glad, too," Dawn hugged Marianne then. She truly did miss her sister during that year after Roland.

 

Marianne flew farther into the dark Forrest, the pack she carried weighed heavy on her shoulder. She decided to bring more things with her since she didn't want to make more unnecessary trips back and forth, and she didn't want to return to the palace for a few days. She still got frightened every now and then when she had to fly by herself through the forest. Luckily she didn't have to often, because Bog insisted on flying with her at least until the fairy meadow was in sight.

Marianne halted in her path. She heard a deep voice call out to her.

"Hey, fairy!"

She looked around, her bandaged hand on her sword hilt.

"Down here!" The big goblin yelled to her.

She looked down and saw Brutus and another goblin wave to her--Spike, she realized. She sighed with relief and flew down to them.

"What is it, Brutus?" She asked nicely as she landed.

"His majesty told us to meet you and escort you home," he said with his throaty voice.

Marianne rolled her eyes. Why would Bog want her to be escorted and not do it himself? He knew she could handle and protect herself against most of the dangers of the dark forest. She didn't mind when he flew with her, but to send someone else...?

"Hhhhh," she grumbled, "I'm not defenseless..."

"We know majesty, but...strange things have been happening of late," Spike said.

"Strange? What do you mean?" Marianne's hair stood on end. What could have happened that Bog would send his goblins to walk with her?

Brutus and Spike looked at each other in a silent exchange of words, and something flashed between their eyes. It seemed like fear to Marianne.

"Okay...fine. I'll just have to ask Bog when I arrive," she said with resolve.

 

The three of them walked for a while until they came upon the dark, twisted tree. To Marianne, the tree castle was a welcoming sight. It looked so different from when she had first laid eyes on it. There were no spiderwebs or cobwebs to be seen, and all along the curving path up the tree there were small lanterns lighting the way up, as well as glowing mushrooms leading the way to the front entrance of the castle. The moon shone brightly, casting pale blue light onto the paths around the castle, and made the leaves glisten with the night time dew.  
Marianne flew to the entrance. Small vines with tiny purple flowers wound their way up either side of the entry way and grew all up the tree.

"Aren't they lovely?" A familiar gravelly voice shot out from the inside hall.

"Oh, yes, they're beautiful," Marianne replied with admiration. "Were these your idea?"

"Pah! Not at all..." Griselda started, then took Marianne's hand, "though, I may have put a small suggestion into someone's ear."

Marianne turned away from the flowers and let the King's small mother tow her to a table with blackberries and other various snacks.

"I love the flowers. It adds a...fairy appeal to the castle," Marianne smiled and dropped her pack on the floor. She picked up a blackberry and plucked a plump segment into her mouth.

"Yes, I thought so," Griselda beamed. She loved all things romantic and sweet and well, lovely. Sure she could say embarrassing things, but Bog always glared at her to make her stop--not that it always worked. At first Marianne found it obnoxious and slightly frustrating, but after the first few weeks of being with him, she got to know her; now she actually enjoyed being around Griselda.  
After a few more bites of blackberry, Marianne looked around the room. This was a waiting area, it seemed, for guests or visitors to wait in comfort. The only thing that was missing for her, was her king.

"Uhm, Griselda? Where is Bog?" Marianne asked while she leaned against the table. She looked over to a staircase set in the left side of the hall, and then to the other side where chairs and small tables were set up.

"I'm not sure," Griselda said with a concerned face. "I haven't seen him all night."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, dear. Sometimes he just goes out to fly," Griselda patted Marianne's bandaged hand making her wince. "What's this?"

"I, uh," Marianne looked down shamefaced and gulped, "I punched a mirror..."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Griselda shrieked.

"It's not a bit deal! There's only like, two cuts. Nothing to worry about," Marianne said trying to soothe the mother goblin, "See?" She flexed her hand and rotated her wrist. It only stung the tiniest bit, but it was nothing Marianne couldn't handle. She hadn't broken any bones, which was good. Her knuckles were starting to feel quite bruised, however.

"Not a bit deal, she says!" Griselda threw up her hands in exasperation. "Do you want to tell me why?" She asked sternly with a hand on her hip.

Marianne looked away ashamed. She bit her bottom lip, really regretting acting on impulse. She stared at the entrance of the castle wishing Bog would show. When he didn't, Marianne turned back to Griselda, who was closer now but still looked angry.

Marianne sighed, "My father..."

"Oh, what'd that fat buffoon do now?" Griselda groaned. Marianne chuckled at the insult to her father.

"We got into another fight..."

"Well, that's not a surprise," Griselda rolled her eyes, "What was it this time?"

"Uhm...me...living here...?" She would NOT tell Bog's mother that her father asked how she and him would produce offspring; he didn't exactly use those words, but she understood the meaning behind them. The thought alone terrified her, but the thought that they might not frightened her more.

Griselda studied Marianne with intense eyes. She knew Marianne wasn't telling the whole truth, but she wasn't going to press her if she didn't want to talk.

"Well, he should know I would never let anything happen," she said with a wink.

"He knows," Marianne smiled, or tried to smile, but ended up grimacing.

"I have the best salve for bruised hands! You fairies have all those fancy magics and what-not, but we goblins make our own medicines," Griselda said, walking to a small door and returned a moment later with a small pouch. "When my boy was young, he'd often punch things without thinking."

Marianne chuckled. She could just picture a small gangly Bog getting frustrated with another growth spurt and not knowing how to control his long limbs.  
Griselda unwrapped Marianne's bandage and smeared the soothing ointment over her knuckles. It smelled like juniper and mint.

"Your hand will be better by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Griselda. I'm glad you had something for it," Marianne smiled, then yawned, "Can you show me where I'll be staying?"

"Of course, dear! Follow me," Griselda led the fairy up the set of stairs to the third floor, and down the hallway to the left. The door she led her to ran adjacent to a giant window, overlooking a moss garden behind the castle. The sight was so lovely, Marianne's breath caught.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Griselda asked.

"Oh my goodness...yes, absolutely. Every time I come here I find another reason to love the Dark Forrest," Marianne replied staring out the window, her face practically plastered to the glass.  
Griselda opened the door to Marianne's room and tugged on her arm to get her attention.

"This used to be my room as a girl," Griselda informed her.

"Woah, really?" The room wasn't grand or full of decoration, but it had charm and warmth. There was a mirrorless vanity formed out of the right wall, a moss bed on the opposite side, a bookshelf also made from the wall, and a window overlooking the east side of the castle. There was also a small closet for Marianne to hang her belongings. Someone, probably Stuff or Thang, piled flower petals by the bed, and a vase with moss flowers in the window sill.

"I know it's not the greatest, but I doubt you'll do anything but sleep in here anyways," Griselda said.

"That's true..." Marianne said walking to the bed. Drowsiness started creeping up fast, causing her to yawn.

"Get some sleep, dear," Griselda patted her arm, "I'll make sure Bog knows you got here safely."

"Thank you," Marianne yawned again. She wanted to stay awake until she saw Bog, but she knew that was impossible at this point. She saw her other pack on the closet floor and brought the one she carried over to it, throwing it on top. She walked back to the bed and fell face first into the soft moss. She breathed deep taking in the earthy scent. _Smells like Bog..._ Was her last thought before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter about what happens to Bog after he returns to the castle.

Bog returned to the castle just past moondown. He landed in the throne room and dropped into his throne, exhausted. He sat back, enjoying not flying or fighting for the time being. He placed his staff to his right, and looked at it and grimaced. It was caked with dried blood. Then he looked down at himself and took note of his own appearance.

 _Marianne isn't going to be happy..._ Bog let out a groan.

He hoped to be here when she arrived, so he could have a late dinner with her and maybe go flying. He loved showing her the little treasures of his kingdom and watching her face light up. The first night they met popped into his head, reminding him of all the reasons he fell in love with her. She had spunk, and wasn't afraid to be herself. She had the greatest passion of anyone he's ever met, whether it was a caring passion or protective passion. Bog had been wanting to ask for her hand for quite some time now, but wasn't sure how to bring it up to her...

"News Sire!" Thang called out from the entryway to the room. Bog nearly fell off his throne; he was not expecting his minions to be awake.

"Quiet!" He hissed at him and rubbed his temples. He was in no mood for loud noises.

"Sorry," Thang said quietly, "Lady Marianne is here, Sire."

Bog's mood instantly lifted, and a small smile curved upward.

"Thank you, Thang," Bog said. He stood up from his chair and groaned. "I'm going to bed. Do not disturb me."

"Yes, sire."

Bog flew up to the balcony overlooking the throne room. He landed then walked down the hall to his room. He wanted to see Marianne, but knew he probably shouldn't disturb her; not just because he wanted her to sleep, but also for decencies sake.

His hand rested on the door to his room for a moment. His mind flitted to the beautiful fairy not far down the hall from him. Her soft creamy skin and smoldering Amber eyes...her touch...her laugh... Bog cleared his throat and proceeded to open his bedroom door.

Bog's room had a giant moss bed at the far north wall under a wide window. On the east wall was a hearth and two chairs in front of it. There was also a writing desk on the west side piled high with scrolls. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling, and there was a hidden alcove above a branch that grew on the inside on the room. There were several wooden mannequins thrown randomly about the room, all with deep claw marks.

Bog limped over to his bed and sat on the edge. His body was full of dried blood--not his, but his enemies. He stared down at his calloused, clawed hands, thinking of the past few hours. He sat for several minutes decompressing when a knock came at the door.

"I thought I said not to disturb me," Bog mumbled to himself. His joints popped as he got up to open to door.

"What is it?" He grumbled as he opened the door.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Griselda huffed and shoved past her son.

"By all means, come in," Bog said sarcastically.

Griselda gave her son a disapproving look and shook her head. "Care to explain why your covered in blood?"

Bog walked around the room, wings twitching and shoulders rustling.

"Spiders," he growled.

Griselda's face paled. She knew what he meant even without him elaborating.  
"Is there that much of an issue with them?" She asked concerned.

"Not anymore."

"What did you do?" Griselda's eyes grew wide.

"I took care of it," He said looking away. Bog was an experienced fighter who enjoyed combat and battle, but he didn't have the heart for it since taking back the castle. Sparring with Marianne helped keep his skills up, as well as hers, but they only sparred for fun.

"Ah." Griselda understood. She didn't need her son to go into detail of what he did to the spider colony. "Well, you should consider washing up," she said walking towards the door, "and then get some sleep."

As soon as she left the room, Bog's shoulders sank. He was so tired. He felt like he could sleep for the next two days. He knew that was impossible though, with Marianne now at the castle--living there, and Bogs massacre of the giant enemy spiders. He cracked his neck and walked to the east side of his room. There was a door that led to a private walkway down to the bathing chambers at the bottom of the tree. He didn't want any of his subjects seeing him caked with blood and mud and who knew what else.

Bog slumped deep in the hot water of the bath, watching many different colors leave his body. He didn't care if his wings got wet; they dried off quickly anyways. As he sat there, he thought of the spiders. Why were they suddenly appearing again? They hadn't been seen for nearly 20 years, ever since his father... Bog sighed and submerged his head under the water. He refused to think of his father now.

The green mossy softness called to Bog as he lumbered back into his room. He fell face first into his bed, welcoming sleep.

Sleep hardly came easy for Bog. Most nights he'd stay up late, and have night terrors that caused him to wake early. Sometimes he wondered why he even had a bed, he spent such little time in it.

Tonight's nightmares starred a violet winged fairy being torn apart by spiders. Mandibles crunching, fangs injecting, webs constricting. He couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as his love was screaming for him to stop them.

Bog shot straight up and nearly demolished the bedside table with his rage. He took in his surroundings while his heart raced. He was safe. He was home. But where was Marianne? He knew she was safe, but he wouldn't feel better until he made sure. He looked out his window to determine the position of the sun.

"Ugh," Bog groaned, "I might as well be awake for the day..."


	4. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is fluff and slight brief smut. I don't know how to do archive warnings for individual chapters or tags for individual chapters :/ So! I shall just put warnings in the beginning notes if there's anything that warrants it :)  
> Again! Thanks for reading :)

Marianne didn't want to wake up. She was having the most wonderful dream. She and Bog were sparring when a thunderstorm hit and they had to take shelter under a plant with huge leaves. It was cold and they had to snuggle for warmth. They began kissing and running their hands all over each other...

Marianne moaned. She wanted to finish that dream. She pulled a petal over her head to see if that would help her fall back asleep. She was nearly asleep when she heard a light knock on her door. She pushed herself up on her right side and faced the door, debating on whether or not to answer it. Then she heard the door hinge creak. Marianne almost roared at the person entering her room. She hated being disturbed, especially while she was in bed trying to get back to sleep to finish lovely dreams.

"Marianne?" Came a sweet low voice from the door. She flopped back down on her cozy bed and snuggled deeply in the moss. 

"Yes?" She made her voice as sleepy as possible, which wasn't hard.

Bog entered the room and closed the door gently behind him. He took a deep breath, relieved that she was not how his dream played out. 

"Good morning," Bog said as he sat on the bed. He placed a large hand on her head and stroked her hair. She looked so beautiful and _cute_. He almost asked for her hand right then and there.

"Hmmmm," Marianne hummed, "good morning." She turned to look at him. He had a content smile on his face, though his blue eyes were dark, like he had seen something terrible.

"Did you sleep at all?" Marianne asked as she sat up on her knees and cupped his face with her hands.

Bog let his head hang with nothing but her supporting it. He closed his eyes, enjoying her soft hands on his face. He brought his right hand up to caress hers.

"Hey," Marianne said softly, "what is it?" She didn't care that he was nowhere to be found the night before; she was just glad to have him there in that moment so she could be there for him, with whatever he needed.

"I did sleep...if you could call it that," Bog stated. He pulled back his head and sat up straight, though he still held Marianne's face, lightly rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"I...don't sleep much. I have terrible nightmares," he admitted.

"Oh, Bog... Is there anything I can do to help?" Marianne moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Her head was tucked in between his shoulder and collar, her face so close to the bare skin of his neck.

He turned his face down into her hair and breathed in her scent. Roses and moss.  
Bog released a great sigh into her hair, "I had a dream you were being...killed...and I couldn't do anything."

Marianne stiffened. That definitely was not the answer she expected. She turned so she sat facing him, straddling his middle with her knees, and took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. Her eyes were fierce as she said, "Now listen here, Bog King. Nothing is going to happen to me. You are the bravest, most fearsome and passionate person I know. And I know--Bog, look at me--that you would be there to back me up if anything were to happen." She finished with a kiss. Marianne knew Bog didn't take compliments well, since not having received many in his life. He broke off her kiss to hold her close, afraid of what would happen if he let go.

Marianne could feel Bog shaking in her arms. Of all the time they had spent together she had never seen him this emotional. She'd seen him so angry that he hurled furniture across the room, or broken things; she'd seen him so happy he'd randomly sing to her; but she'd never seen him frightened. Instinctively she felt like she had to be his rock, his support in that moment...but all she would be protecting him from would be himself.

Bog said shakily, "I...I hate having nightmares. It makes me weak," he finished with a whisper.

"No, it doesn't," she growled against his neck.

"Ha," he snorted and tried to stand. He would not let her coddle him. Marianne slid off his lap and placed her feet on the floor. Bog was almost in a full stand when she pushed him back down. He fell with an umph. 

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I will not let you go down that path, Bog. I know how your mind works. As soon as you get even the tiniest negative thought, a whole bucket load follows and you wallow in self hatred for days," she pushed him again so he lay flat on the bed. "I will not allow it."

Bog tried sitting up again, but Marianne pushed him back.

"Enough!" He bellowed and stood.

Marianne shrank back from him. She may have pushed one too many times... He turned around and walked to the sunlit window. He placed his hands on the sill and sank his claws in.

Marianne bit her lip; silently she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his back and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart thumping hard against her hands, and his shoulders contract tighter.

"Marianne," Bog turned around and took one of her hands in his, nearly aching to ask for her for life, but seeing the contrast between them changed his mind at the last moment. He sighed at his cowardice and said instead, "It's hard for me to open up about certain things, because as King, I have to be hard and show no fear."

"Right, I get that, but you don't have to be like that around me. I'm where you can be soft and frightened, and I will never think of you as anything but the man I love." She placed her left hand on Bog's chest and brought his hand that held hers up to her lips to kiss.

Bog's shoulders released their tension and his expression softened. 

"Come here," Bog pulled Marianne close and bent down to kiss her. They started off slowly, with gentle kisses and light touches, but soon their mouths grew hungry, and tongues slipped between teeth. Marianne moaned and arched her back, pressing her soft form against Bog's hardened one. She swayed her hips lightly and trailed her fingers up his back. Bog growled playfully and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth. 

"B-Bog?" Marianne gasped.

"Hmmm?" He sighed and released his mouth from hers.

"I know you had a nightmare last night, but...I was having a _really_ good dream..." She blushed.

"Oh, and what was it about, tough girl?" Bog asked as he teased a clawed finger from her earlobe to her collar bone.

"P-pretty much this," she stuttered. _Oh_ _god_ , Bog felt so good pressed against her like this. And the way he used his claws! Marianne panted for air as Bog scraped his claws gently on her lower back. Sure she was in her clothes from the night before, but she felt them press on her skin as easily as if she had been naked. She let out a pleased groan as Bog pulled her waist closer to his. He started kissing down her neck, feeling her pulse quicken with each kiss. 

They had never been this...handsy with each other before. This was still new to both of them, but it seemed so right and so natural for them to behave this way.  
Bog knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he kept kissing Marianne like this. Her soft fairy skin gave off the most delicious aroma, making it hard to resist biting her... He straightened up and cracked his neck.

Marianne tried pulling Bog back down so she could shower him with more kisses, but he would not budge. Instead, he sidestepped around her, near the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She cried.

"You have inspired new dreams for my brain to come up with while I sleep," he said with a slight bow.

Marianne flew over to him. "You can not be serious right now."

"What?" Bog said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you "what" me! You can't just..." She searched for the right words, "kiss me like that and not think...there would be...consequences."

"Marianne, I'm about to fall asleep standing up," Bog pleaded her with his eyes. _And yes, there would be consequences if I kept kissing you like that..._

"I thought you said you don't sleep much?" She challenged.

"That's true, but...I think I might actually be able to now," Bog relented and kissed Marianne, "thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything, though," she stared into his eyes. It seemed like the darkness from earlier lifted.

"You do more for me than you realize," he kissed her again. 

"Well, that's what I'm here for," she said with a smile and another kiss. She placed both hands on his chest and traced patterns with her fingers.

"Marianne," Bog pulled back from their kiss, causing her to look at him, "I need to tell you why I wasn't here last night."  
Marianne had all but forgotten about that.

"It doesn't matter," she said reaching up for another kiss.

"Well...it kind of does..." He said after the last kiss. Marianne paused her hands from pulling his head down again, and looked at him with intense eyes.

"Remember those giant spiders we cleared out when we took back the castle?" He asked as he pulled her to the bed.

"Of course I do," she said as they sat, Bog pulling her into his lap. It seemed as though he wasn't done cuddling her.

"There were more of them last night," he growled through closed teeth. "I went to investigate and just observe them...but they had a few of my goblins trapped in their webs..." He looked away, but tightened his grasp on Marianne. "They were killing them."

"Oh no... What did you do?" Marianne's throat caught. _No wonder Bog had nightmares..._

"Everything went red for me. Marianne, it was like...like I had gone feral..." He glanced at her with a slight fear in his eyes. He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's been years since I've done anything like that in combat. You remember how I fought taking back this castle? Well, you ain't never seen me rage..." Bog closed his eyes and sighed. 

"You're not frightening me, Bog," Marianne reassured him.

"Well...I ripped apart their bodies with my hands," he squeezed his love tighter when he said hands, "I stabbed them with my staff... It was a bloody show. Literally..."

"Were you..." She gulped, "able to save..."

Bog shook his head. "They were already drained of any life force before I got there."

"I'm sorry, my love," she kissed his prominent cheek bone and pulled him down in a hug. She wanted to comfort him any way she could.

Bog adjusted his legs so Marianne was seated more on the bed than his legs.  
"It's...it's alright. These things happen," he tried smiling, but failed miserably. "I just hate when it does..."

 

Marianne stroked Bog's leafy hair as he laid curled up on her bed. She practically forced him to lay down and close his eyes after he told her about the spiders. He insisted that even though he was about to "fall asleep standing up" that he had to start his kingly duties. She was not having any of that. He needed sleep, and that is what he was getting. She sang a soft lullaby as she held his head in her lap. His body was too big for the little bed, so he lay slightly diagonal on his right side, with his arms around Marianne and one leg dangling off the side and the other pulled up.

When Bog started snoring, that was Marianne's que to get up so he could sleep for a few hours. However, she didn't want to move. She wanted to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She felt like she would know if he began to have a nightmare and could end them quickly.

Bog slightly rolled a bit onto his back, giving Marianne the opportunity to get up. She shimmied out from underneath his head, and placed his hands gently on the bed. She landed soundlessly on the floor. 

_Should I even leave?_ Marianne thought. She knew the day was wearing on, and that goblins would soon be needing their King for...anything. 

Marianne bit her lip. If she stayed, she could watch Bog sleep; his chest rising and falling with each breath, and his eye lids flicking with each eye movement. On the other hand, she could keep everyone away so they didn't disturb him. 

Marianne sighed. She opened the door slowly and ducked out, closing it behind her. She didn't realize she held her breath while leaving the room. She sagged against the door releasing her pent up breath. It took every ounce of strength for her not to dash back in there and lay with him. She looked up and noticed Griselda walk down the hall towards her. 

"Good morning, Griselda," Marianne said and waved. 

"Good morning, dear!" She replied with enthusiasm as she waddled over to Marianne. "Did you sleep well? How is your hand? Was the bed comfortable?"

"The bed was amazing! I don't think I've slept that soundly in months! And my hand is as good as new!" Marianne replied with a smile. She was very thankful that Griselda let her stay in her childhood room. It made her feel closer to the mother goblin.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said and patted Marianne's hand. "Now, have you seen Bog? He's normally up and about by now."

Marianne blushed and looked away. _Oh_ _sure_ _I've_ _seen_ _him_. _He's_ _sleeping_ _in_ _my_ _bed_ _right_ _now_...

"He did come and say good morning to me..." 

"Oh good," Griselda said with a big grin and clapped her hands together, "I was _just_ thinking about grand babies!" 

Marianne's eyes grew huge and her jaw dropped. "W-what! Griselda! No!" She shrieked. "He-he just came to tell me that he was back. And safe!"

"Uh-huh," Griselda put her hands on her hips and winked.

Blood leaped to Marianne's face she was so embarrassed. Why was everyone around her talking about children? Her father had a more negative spin on the thought and would occasionally make a rude comment. But Bog's mother on the other hand...

"Well," Griselda said after a moment, "I think you'd have beautiful children."

"Please stop," Marianne said sternly and balled her hands. She was fed up with how much Griselda teased about wanting grandchildren. She hated that everywhere she went, people--mostly fairy nobility--commented about her relationship with Bog, or if they had children how bad they'd feel for them. Marianne growled and took flight down the hall, leaving Griselda with a concerned expression. 

 

 _Why can't she just leave it alone_? Marianne thought as she flew down the hall. What also bothered her was that she couldn't talk to Bog about it, because first of all, she didn't know how to even bring it up to him. Secondly, she wouldn't know what to say about something so...awkward. Not even awkward, but...Marianne didn't even have a word for how she felt. 

She flew into the open expanse of the throne room and zoomed out the open window to a large branch where she and Bog liked to spar. Since he wasn't there to practice sword play with, she sat cross legged on a leaf and closed her eyes. She knew no one could reach her, since the only other flying creature around was Bog--he was the only one she wanted to see--but he was asleep. Marianne took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She listened to the wind rustling the leaves of the black tree castle; felt the breath of air tickle her neck.

Marianne let her mind wander on the thoughts that twisted in her brain. Of course she wanted children. She wanted that terribly, especially with Bog. However, she had no idea how he felt about the subject. The only time he ever reacted to Griselda's hounding was weeks ago, and that ended with her just patting his cheek and laughing. She hated that whenever they were together in the fairy kingdom, the noble fairies would sneer and whisper cruel and mean things. Their thoughts or opinions shouldn't matter, and to Marianne they didn't that much, but what about Bog? The man spent nearly 20 years believing he was too hideous to be loved. 

Marianne snorted. How he could think that, she didn't know. To her, he was beautiful and amazing to look at. She loved the way his body moved and worked. His voice sent chills down her spin, especially when he sang. It could be so soft one moment and then gruff and harsh the next. Most of all though, she loved his eyes. So much emotion shone through them, no matter what he was feeling.

Sunlight filtered down through the dark green leaves casting shadows on and around Marianne. She opened her eyes and looked up. The breeze was blowing the leaves around making patterns dance and twirl throughout the upper branches of the tree. Marianne sighed, content. Being here made her happy.


	5. Kissing is amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly makeouts

Bog woke up when the sun became too bright to keep his eyes closed any longer. He rolled over to see if he could sleep more, pressing his face into the soft moss. As he did, he noticed something wasn't right. His legs dangled off the bed and the sun was positioned in the wrong spot.

... _what_....? Bog thought sleepily. He didn't remember falling asleep in Marianne's bed. Then he woke up a bit more and remembered visiting her earlier. _She must have gotten restless and left to start her day_... He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms, legs and wings. Silently he walked to the bedroom door, hoping no one was standing watch. He cracked the door open and peered out. There was no one in the hallway, much to his relief. As he closed the door he heard the shuffle of feet behind him.

"And what were you doing in Marianne's room?" Griselda somehow popped up behind her son without being seen in the hall.

"I-I- it's not what..." Bog stuttered then took a deep breath, "I just fell asleep, that's it."

Griselda winked, "Why were you sleeping in her bed?"

Bog fumbled for words, "I couldn't sleep when I got back...and I wanted to say good morning."

"Yes, she told me," Griselda put her hands on her hips and feigned anger. "What exactly did saying good morning consist of?"

"Just that," Bog said boldly. He knew what his mother was suggesting and honestly, he was slightly embarrassed. Yes, he was a king, but he would not have gone directly to his lady loves room. He had morals and while he would love to be... _intimate_ with Marianne, he knew he shouldn't.

Griselda examined her sons expression--straight faced and proud. When it reveled nothing she sighed. She knew her son and Marianne were telling the truth, and knew that she shouldn't bother them or push for things she wanted, without knowing what they wanted first. It was obvious to everyone that they wanted marriage, something Griselda pestered about only occasionally. Her newest nagging habit was teasing them about grandchildren--which was what she wanted.

"What's with that sigh, mother?" Bog asked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, nothing dear," she said with a wry smile, "I was just hoping you'd be making me grandbabies by now."

"Okay! Great conversation!" Bog's eyes widened and his hands automatically balled into fists with irritation, "I'm heading out." 

"Oh relax!" Griselda huffed.

"You always do this," Bog groaned, "I hope you don't do this to Marianne..." He looked at his mother just as her eyes flicked away. "You didn't!" He cried. 

"Well, I didn't think she'd get upset..." Griselda actually felt bad now, something that didn't happen often when there was something she wanted.

"What did you do?" Bog growled and rustled his shoulders.

"Nothing," she squeaked, "I just teased a bit...and she took off."

"Ugh, great," he continued to growl as he flew off down the hall. He didn't really care when his mother teased him--she'd done it for many years and he has learned to ignore it--but he cared deeply that she did it to Marianne. 

Bog flew into the open expanse of the throne room and saw Stuff and Thang sitting on the steps to the throne. They stood when they saw the King land near them.

"Have you seen Marianne?" He asked his minions.

"Uhhh," Thang said and scratched his head.

"She went out the window earlier," Stuff took pity on her friend and pointed to the high window above them. Bog flew over to his throne and grabbed his staff, now clean and polished. Gratitude swelled in Bog's chest. 

"Uhm, thank you..." He told his goblins before pushing off the ground to the opening in the wall.

 

The buzzing sound of familiar wings woke Marianne from her mediation. She smiled without opening her eyes. She heard his feet scrap on the rough bark of the tree, the rustle of his armor as he walked, and the creak of his back as he bent down to her level. Her heart fluttered in anticipation of kissing him, and puckered her lips expecting a kiss from her love When his kiss didn't come, Marianne finally opened her eyes. 

"Why didn't you kiss me?" She asked disappointed and pouted her lips.

Bog stared lovingly into her eyes and took her hand, pulling her up in his arms. "Because," he started, "I like looking into your eyes before I kiss you." And with that he pressed his lips against hers. Marianne's body felt aflame from her lips to her toes. She automatically pulled Bog tighter and pushed herself closer, moaning as she did. She placed her hands on his back, playing her fingers on his spine. Bog dropped his staff and accepted Marianne's advances eagerly, twining his fingers in her hair, and lightly scraping his claws down her back, making her gasp and shudder. She pulled back and brought her lips to his neck, lightly grazing with her teeth. She could feel Bog's Adam's apple jump in his throat, which pleased her. 

"Marianne..." He breathed in her ear and slowly brought his hand from her back slightly forward, touching her ribcage. Marianne jumped at the sudden touch. Her heart pounded faster than ever in that moment. They were high up in the tree, away from goblins and elves and fairies but...this wasn't the right time for such activities... Bog picked up on Marianne's hesitation and dropped his hand to her waist. As much as he wanted to ravish her right then and there, he wanted her to be comfortable and wanting as well. He was also unsure if he could keep his inner goblin from escaping.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he blushed as he straightened up and took a small step back. 

"Don't apologize," Marianne's breathy voice and smoldering eyes made Bog's knees weak. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus on anything besides kissing Marianne. It wasn't that easy since she came close to him again and was tracing his armor plates with soft fingers.

"You're not making it easier to stop," he groaned and cracked his neck.

Marianne chuckled, "Well...maybe I don't want to." She felt his heart beat faster and bit her lip.

"I..." He started, but stared into her eyes losing his thoughts.

"Think of this as punishment for this morning," she purred in his ear and nipped his ear lobe. 

"That does it!" Bog yelled playfully. He shoved Marianne back to the branch she had sat on and pinned her against it--gently, of course. He laced his fingers with hers so she couldn't grab or push him. "What are you gonna do now, Princess?" He panted. His eyes burned with a passion for her, as well as the rest of his body.

"Oh, no, I'm trapped!" Marianne cried with a smile. She lifted her legs and swung them up and around Bog's bony hips and pulled him tight, grinding herself against him.

"Oh-ho! Playing dirty?" He said pressing harder against her. "My, my, princess. Care to explain why you have your legs wrapped around a King in such a...provocative manner?" Bog teased as he brought his face closer to hers.

"I...I..." Marianne's breathing sped up and her face flushed. Holy hell, what was Bog doing to her? She felt hot all over, especially in her stomach and legs.

"No answer?" Bog's lips were so close to Marianne's, "That's a shame..." He began kissing her slender jawbone, moving slowly down her neck. As he did, he brought both of her hands in one of his. With one hand now free, he slid it down her arm, then her side. He rested his hand on her hip. Then he licked her neck near her collar bone with his soft tongue. Bog had to resist the urge to bite her.  
Marianne was panting heavily at this point, the fire in her growing stronger. She let out a strangled moan when he licked her and arched her back.

"B-Bog..." She gasped. Her thoughts were cloudy, and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she had never felt this way before...and she wanted more.

Bog groaned deep in his throat. Marianne was relieved to see him in a similar state. She strained her neck to kiss him on the lips, with little luck. 

Bog released Marianne's hands and put both of his on her hips. He trailed his claws lightly down her well muscled thighs, causing her to gasp and throw her head back.

Though she felt safe with Bog, being this way made her feel vulnerable...an emotion she didn't care for at the moment, and it frightened her. They were doing things that seemed fast for her.

Bog leaned in for another kiss, but Marianne turned her head so he ended up kissing her cheek.

"Bog? Maybe...we should stop..."

He practically dropped her, he moved away so fast. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice choked with concern.

Marianne steadied herself against the tree and looked up at him. His blue eyes were wide and he held his hands together in front of his chest.

"What? No!" Marianne flitted forward and cupped his face with her hand. "You didn't hurt me. I just..." She searched for the right words, "I just want us to take our time." Her heart pounded. She knew that pulling away like she did hurt his feelings, and she hated herself for it. That was not her intention at all, and the fact that he thought he hurt her made her feel worse. "I promise you didn't hurt me. I rather...enjoyed every minute of that."

Bog seemed to relax a bit after hearing her soothing words. He was always worried that he would hurt her; with his claws or hard body, it didn't matter. He knew she wasn't delicate, but he couldn't help but see her that way at times. He worried that if he pressed too hard against her, he'd crush her; or if he lost control what he might do...

"I'm...glad you enjoyed that..." He said looking away.

"What's wrong?" Marianne asked, still recovering from their moment of passion.  
When Bog didn't answer, Marianne said what he was thinking, "I know you worry about hurting me, because you're a lot stronger and your skin is harder than mine, but Bog, I assure you, you haven't hurt me at all, and I know you never would on purpose." She bit her lip when he turned his eyes to hers. Even with just a look he set her skin tingling.

"Yeah..." He said with a small smile. Then Marianne started tracing his chest again, something Bog noticed she did when she had something on her mind. "What are you thinking?" He asked coolly, petting her hair.

"Uhm...about...you," she whispered and blushed. She felt Bog snort. "No, I'm serious." She looked up and leaned with her hip to the side, "I was thinking of the way your body moves and works. I love watching your armor and the way it fits together... I love your voice. I could listen to you talk all day, even when you yell at the goblins..." Her whole face was the color of a cherry at this point.

"Wh--" Bog started but Marianne put her fingers to his lips.

"I know how you feel when I say things like that, but...you need to know. You are incredible to me, and I love you," she finished looking down at their feet. She normally didn't give speeches of this kind to him, but she felt like if she didn't she'd burst.

Bog's lips curled into a smile under her fingers, and his eyes softened. "I love you, too, Tough Girl," he said as he removed her fingers from his face. If she didn't stop being so bloody sweet, he'd just make her his wife then and there...ceremonies be damned!

He moved around Marianne and pulled her down as he sat against the branch. She landed lightly on his lap and leaned on his chest, fluttering her wings for balance.

"So," Bog began and stroked Marianne's cheek, "I never did ask you how the festival was last night."

"Ugh, terrible," she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "At least if you had been there my father would have behaved..."

"What did he do?" Bog said dryly. When it came to the fairy princesses father, he didn't have much to comment on. Dagda was almost laughable for The Bog King, as far as Kings went. He felt that he was practically a joke. He made others do everything for him, including carrying him around when it was "too far" to walk. And forget flying! The fairy was barely able to lift himself off the ground.

"Bog, be nice," Marianne chided as if she read his thoughts. He just pursed his lips in an amused way. "So, my father was drilling me with questions again. I never faltered in answering him, though," she cringed slightly.

"Well, what's good. What was he asking you this time? What kind of pastries you'd serve at a dinner party for 10?" Bog barked a laugh.

"Not nice," Marianne poked his left chest plate, making him laugh harder. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, Marianne, it's just--he amuses me," he chuckled one last time. "Okay, I'm done now." Though he was still smiling.

"Hhhhhh. Actually, he was drilling me about...you. And me." She bit her cheek, hoping he wouldn't guess what she meant. Bog stiffened under her.

"What about us?" He asked guarded.

"Well, it was mostly about how my choices effect the fairy kingdom and blah blah," she waved her hand around and rolled her eyes. "And...he basically said that our subjects wouldn't respect me anymore if we were to..." She trailed off seeing the spark of anger in his eyes. She felt his growl before she heard it.

"If we were to what?" Bog said sternly and put a claw under her chin to make her face him.

"N-nothing!" She said after a moment. She tucked her head down as she blushed. She didn't want to bring up talk of...marriage with him yet, especially since they've only spoken about it once due to Griselda pestering them.

"No, it's not nothing. You refuse to say what it is because you worry about my reaction," Bog said all this as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position; he pulled some leaves off the branch and tucked them behind his back and pulled Marianne higher on his chest.

"Fine. If we were to join our kingdoms..." she mumbled. 

"Oh." She heard Bog inhale sharply. She dared look up at his face, and to her surprise he was smiling. "I like that idea," he said and kissed her forehead. "Although, I hate that your father says your subjects won't respect you because of me." He finished with a slight bite to the word "me."

"Ugh, I hate that, too. It frustrates me when," Marianne sat up straight and made a face at what she was saying, "he belittles you or the goblins, or when he thinks stupid thoughts, like 'Oh he won't be beneficial to our kingdom.'" She said imitating her father. She saw another spark of anger in Bog's eyes. "It made me mad too... I certainly set that record straight, Bog, don't worry." She moved so she faced him, sitting on her knees between his legs. "Besides," she toyed with his collar and leaned forward into his ear, "I think having you as my king would be _extremely_ beneficial." 

Bog nearly jumped out his skin at Marianne's sultry voice and the words she spoke.

"I-I don't..." He stuttered.  
Marianne giggled. She loved catching him off guard like that. 

"Ha ha, laugh if you must, pretty fairy," Bog snarled teasingly, "but how can I be your king without...uhm..." He stopped as she gave him her best 'shut up and kiss me look.'

"M-Marianne, I really need to, uhm, not k-kiss you right n-now," Bog stuttered as she began kissing down his neck. 

"That's okay, I'll just kiss you," she began nibbling his ear.

"No, I'm serious," he pushed her away from him, holding her shoulders with his claws. How could he explain himself without seeming like a lust filled looby? "Being a goblin makes it extremely hard for me to not...bite you." Marianne's expression was pure shock. "I-I mean, you are so tempting, it's hard to hold back..." Bog groaned. This was not pleasant for him.

Marianne practically laughed at what he had said. "What does being a goblin have to do with kissing and biting?"

"Well, you see...in goblin culture, when a pair wants to make it known that they are, uhm..." He racked his brain for the right word to describe engaged without actually saying it, "officially a couple, they leave small marks on each other..." Blood rushed to his face as he began to explain biting, "And uh, biting is w-when they are r-ready t-to m-mate..."

Marianne sat back and stared at him, trying to work through what he just explained. 

"Well, ah...I haven't left any marks on you yet... I won't! Not without permission..." Bog wanted to crawl in a hole and hide, he was so embarrassed.

"Bog, I would love nothing more than for you to mark me," Marianne stated with resolve. "However, if it means something different to you, then don't."

"You make it extremely hard..."

"Well...what can I do to make it easier on you?" She leaned forward, placing her hand on his leg, and blinked her amber eyes at him.

"I don't think there is anything," Bog teased and turned his face to lick her ear. Marianne groaned and pressed her nails lightly into the back of his neck. 

"Ha! What kind of nails are those?" He said mockingly and held his hands up as if to examine his long claws.

"Ugh, Bog I'm trying to..." Marianne faltered as her stomach growled. Neither of them had eaten yet that day.

Bog raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, that settles that argument." 


	6. A promise and a painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griselda tells Marianne about Bog's father. Marianne tells Bog about her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure we all agree that fairy's are mostly vegetarian but will consume fish on the rare occasion. Marianne /knows/ what meat is, but that doesn't mean she's familiar with it.  
> Okay, so, I know that in the fandom there are many versions of Bog's dad; the vast majority of them being that he was a great dad. In mine however, he didn't exactly win father of the year...  
> And for Marianne's mother, I guess it's just assumed that she died in childbirth, so that's what I went with. I had Marianne be 7-8 when her mother had Dawn, because I wanted her to have that bond with her. It could also explain why she's so protective of her little sister.  
> Also, I should clearify ages. Bog is 33, Marianne is 25, and Dawn is 18. Sunny is probably 20-21. I haven't really decided for him yet.  
> I suppose I should also mention that there are more make outs in this chapter as well. (I never realized how much I have these guys make out till I reread them before posting...) Hope you enjoy! :)

As Bog and Marianne landed in the dining area on the second floor of the castle, Griselda walked in with a tray of berries for Marianne, and something else for Bog.

"What's that?" Marianne asked, regarding the brown lump on the plate.

"Ha! Its meat! But, since you're a fairy, you've probably never had it," Griselda laughed.

"Uhm, well I've only had cooked fish..." Marianne said. She almost felt like she was being made fun of for not having the same dietary needs as a goblin. Fairies typically only ate things from the Earth, such as berries, nuts, seeds, legumes, vegetables, and occasionally they would have fish or even rarer, birds eggs. They had cakes and pastries that they baked as well.

"Eh, fish isn't really meat. Too flaky," Bog said as he snatched a blueberry from the tray. Goblins pretty much ate anything.  
Griselda placed the tray on the table and swatted at her son's hand as he reached for another berry.

"Paws off," She chided. "Those are Marianne's. She can't have meat, so stop eating all her berries."

"And why can't I have it?" Marianne demanded with a cocked eyebrow.

"You won't like it," Bog said and bent to kiss her head.

"Oh yeah?" She turned to face him. There was a glint of a challenge in her eyes. She reached over to the tray and took a sliver of the meat and popped it in her mouth. 

The hot juices and the texture of the stringy meat almost made her gag. The flavor wasn't terrible--salty and smoky. She forced herself to swallow, nearly choking as it slithered down her throat.  
Bog raised an eyebrow as if to say "see? I told you so."

Griselda put her hands on her hips and scolded, "Well, don't try to kill yourself eating something you shouldn't."

"It wasn't that bad!" Marianne croaked. 

"You nearly choked. Stick to your berries, tough girl," Bog said seriously.

 

After they finished eating, Bog brought Marianne up to the fourth floor where there was still a bunch of damage in several rooms. He barked orders at his goblins while Marianne leaned against a wall and watched. One of her favorite things about him was that when he needed something done and no one was doing it, he'd just do it himself. He was an active King, and that was something she respected.

Marianne blushed and looked away from Bog as he turned to look at her. How could he set her skin blazing just by looking at her? 

"My dear, why don't you come for a walk with me? I want to tell you a story," Griselda came up to Marianne and took her hand.

"Huh, oh sure. I'd like to hear it," Marianne said distracted.

Griselda tugged on her arm, "This way." She led the fairy down the hall to another staircase, this one leading up.

"As you know, this was my home growing up. My father was the ruler for many years. My husband, Bracken, took over the dark Forest from my father after he killed him. Ha! Good riddance I say!"

Marianne stopped dead for a moment. Did she hear her right?

"Don't look so horrified! Goblins do things differently than fairies. Bracken fell in love with me, but my father was an evil ruler, capable of terrible things. He forbid Bracken from courting me. And don't worry--no one will overthrow Bog. He's too well liked." Something unknotted in Marianne's chest. They walked down the hall of the fifth floor as Griselda continued her story. "Now, Bracken and I married, then had Bog. He was the most well mannered child I've ever known! Although, he was always a bit on the moody side, and didn't have much patience. I remember one time when Bracken took Bog to a council meeting--he was only six at the time, and--"

"Wait, wait! Why would they be at a council meeting?" Marianne interrupted.

"Well, Bracken and Dagda used to be close friends, my dear. Hasn't anyone ever told you this before?"

"What? No! I've never heard anything of the sort..."

"Oh...hmm...." Griselda was silent for a moment, thinking. If she told Marianne some of the history between the kingdoms, she could use that knowledge to her advantage and maybe help mend things between Dagda and Bog.

"Well, then let me tell you. So, ten years after Bracken and I married, your father married this amazing fairy, Li--"

"Lynnette," Marianne spoke her mothers name for the first time since her death.  
They stopped walking to lean over a railing set in the tree overlooking the moss garden and farther north, a small stream.

"Such a beautiful name. Anyhoo, I stayed at the castle while my boys went to the coronation a few weeks after the wedding. I believe Bog was about seven at the time. The Kings didn't see each other as much as they used to, except for political reasons. Then, a few years later--Bog was about eleven--giant spiders started showing up spinning sticky webs...and Bracken began acting strange. He cut off ties to the light fields, severed many friendships and alliances... Your mother actually came here several times to beg peace with him..." The old Queen goblin shook herself as she recalled a bad memory. "He was always a stern man, but he would yell more often than not and he would..." She swallowed hard, "be cruel to Bog for the simplest things. One time Bracken knocked him clean across the room just for standing in his way," Griselda's face went dark for a moment. "Then one day he just disappeared. Gone. No note. Nothing."

"What happened to him?" Marianne asked, concerned and captivated.

"I don't know. Bog was devastated. He had to take on the responsibilities of King so young; he was only 13... A very impressionable age, you know. To have _that_ and his father disappear suddenly after such abuse...he didn't know what to do. He tried making peace with Dagda...but he wouldn't even listen to my son..."

Marianne was silent for a moment as she stared out across the forest _. Poor Bog..._

"What happened to make your husband...do those things?" She whispered.

"We don't know... I feel like it has something to do with the giant spiders that appeared."

They stared down at the garden for a while, listening to the noises of the forest. There was still some blue left in the sky, but frogs and crickets started their evening songs. The music of the forest surrounded Marianne's ears. She listened to everything, being enveloped by the eerie beauty of this magical place. She didn't notice Bog as he walked up behind her until he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Come with me," He said with a soft smile. Marianne didn't say anything, but took his hand and let him lead her to wherever he wanted to go.

 

Bog brought her down to the third floor to his bedroom. He was just about to open the door, when Marianne placed her hand on his arm.

"Why are you bringing me to your room?" She asked with a cautious but flirty tone.

"I, uh...have a present for you..." He looked down and blushed. Nothing was going to stop him from asking Marianne to be his wife.

"Okay...but why is it in your bedroom?" Marianne raised an eyebrow and gave a thin smile.

"Just...trust me," Bog pushed the door open and ushered her inside.

Even though she had been in Bog's room several times before, somehow this time felt different. The door wasn't open and there weren't any other goblins around to annoy them. They were alone. In his bedchamber.

The same feeling that engulfed her before returned now in full force. She needed to kiss Bog, needed to feel his hands on her body, his lips on her skin.

"Ah, uh, wait here," Bog said and flew above the branch that housed the hidden alcove of his room. Marianne wandered over to his desk and noticed a piece of parchment with a painting. She lazily picked it up, but when she saw what the painting was, she nearly collapsed on the floor. 

A young, green eyed, blonde haired fairy in Forrest green armor stood on the page. It took her a moment to recognize him; he looked proud, muscled, and happy. The Kings eyes are what made Marianne recognize the young fairy king as her father. 

Next to him, though, was the fairy that held her attention. The woman wore a silk dress that used to be lavender, but had faded to white, and she wore arm guards instead of gloves. Her wings were an amazing shade of blue, still vibrant on the old document. Soft brown curls extended from her scalp. Marianne forced herself to look at the fairy's face. Brown eyes, so much like her own, stared at her.

"Bog?" She called out with a shaky voice. She heard a thud as he bumped his head and a faint "ow!"

"Please, just a minute, Marianne..." He called down to her, then she faintly heard, "Where did I put that bloody thing?"

"Bog, come here now."

The authority in her voice sent a thrill through his body, almost forcing him to obey. He ducked out the hole and landed next to her.

"Yes?" He stopped himself from saying "my queen."

"Your mom told me that our fathers used to be friends." She heard Bog rustle his wings and inhale sharply with surprise. "She did not tell me that you had a picture of my parents," she peeled her eyes off her mother to stare into Bog's wide eyes.

A series of emotions flitted across Marianne's face, ranging from hurt to joy. "I-I completely forgot what she looked like. I suppose I feel a bit guilty for that..." She clutched the fragile paper with tight fists. Her whole body shook.

"Why would you feel guilty?" Bog put a long arm around her and covered her hands in his, hoping she'd loosen her grip.

"I forgot nearly everything about her... I'm so ashamed. How could I forget my own mother? How could I forget what she even looked like?" She twisted in Bog's arms to face him. Tears started filling her eyes, not from grief for those ended long ago, but from something deep that stirred in her chest. "And Dawn...She never even knew her! Never was sang to sleep by her, never was held... I had to take charge and help raise my baby sister..." She took a sharp breath, Bog put a hand on her face, "I never blamed Dawn for her death. Not once..."

Bog held her tight, combing his left hand through her hair while his right wrapped around her body and pet her wings. He made soothing sounds of _shh_ and _it's_ _okay_ as he held her. As Bog wiped away the last of her tears, Marianne looked up, feeling silly. She cleared her throat and tried taking a step back, but he wouldn't let go.

"Do you...feel better?" He asked kindly.

"Yes..." Marianne admitted, looking to the side. And indeed she did feel better; releasing guilt she never knew she had. "I feel slightly ridiculous for crying..."

"No worries, tough girl," He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, tasting the salt from her tears.

"You don't think..." She began, then shook her head at the foolish question she was going to ask.

"I don't think what?" Bog prompted with a small nudge of his hand on her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"You don't think I'm weak, do you?" She held her breath waiting for his response. Would he laugh at her? Or be offended that she thought he would think that?

"Of course not! You're my _tough_ girl... It takes strength to share emotion like that," he pet her velvety wings again as he said this. 

"Oh, Bog!" Marianne leaped up and threw her arms around his neck. How did she get so lucky? Here was a man who loved her and continuously showed it with every word and action, and never judged her for how she was or how she acted.

"Why didn't _you_ ever tell me that our fathers knew each other?" Marianne demanded as she placed her feet back on the floor.

"It never came up, and I didn't see it as important to _us_ ," he explained, leaning back from her accusing stare. "And, I was a _child_ when they were friends. I didn't care, or pay much attention to politics till I turned 13 when he--" he stopped himself from finishing that sentence. 

Marianne's expression softened, knowing what happened when he was that age, and reached up to his face and placed her hands on his jaw, putting light pressure on it, forcing him to look down. 

"When my mother died just after having Dawn, I felt like the world would end. She was gone so fast. No more bedtime kisses, no more playing in the flowers with her. She was just...gone. No one could've prepared me for the hurt I felt. I won't force you to tell me what he did to you, but know that I'm here, and I want to make it better," she brushed her thumbs at the shallow part of his cheeks.

There came a rumbling deep in Bog's chest, and a dozen emotions flitted across his face until his lips curled up in a half smile.

"You do." Appreciation flowed through his body. "I don't understand it, but when I'm with you..." He sighed and shook his head, "it makes me want to pour out everything to you. Most of the time I never have to say anything... You know me, and that's all I can ask for." Bog pushed a lock of hair out of Marianne's face, fingers lingering on her ear. He was such a sweetheart under all his gruffness and was, quite frankly, more emotional than her at times. No matter what though, she always seemed to get him to open up. Sometimes all she had to do what look at him, or finish his sentences.

She bit down on her lip and looked up at him through thick lashes.

Bog pulled her face towards his, kissing her gently. Just feeling her rosy lips sent tingles down his body. He ran one hand down her back and knotted the other in her hair, enticing a squeak of pleasure from Marianne. Their mouths grew hungry, nipping each other with teeth and fangs, tongues darting in and around mouths. 

Marianne loved kissing Bog like this, loved tasting him on her tongue, craved his hands on her body. When she began to moan, Bog slowed his kisses and pulled back, releasing his hand from her hair.

Heat flowed through Marianne's body. She felt drunk and giddy with just kissing him. She placed her hands on Bog's chest and began to guide him towards his bed.

"Uh, Marianne, what are you doing?"

Her response shocked him more than anything. She pushed him down on his bed, and sat between his legs, leaned forward and started licking his neck. She felt the heat from his blush radiate from his face. He felt her blunt little teeth graze his skin, making him yelp with surprise.

"Can-can you just wait a moment?" He gently pushed her away so he could look into glowing Amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

"Nothing's wrong, I just..." Bog said as he began petting her smooth back with his rough hands. Why was he nervous? He'd been planning on asking her for weeks...

"Am I being tempting?" Marianne looked at him inquisitively, cocking her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes you are," he said with a hefty sigh. He tried to steady his breathing and think about anything besides the arousing fairy sitting on his lap. He knew it was pointless though, as she began to bat her lashes and bite her lip. 

"M-Marianne? I, uh..." His cheeks went red, his eyes shifted away from hers, and his eyebrows slightly raised up towards the center of his forehead. So much love and patience shone through her eyes, his throat caught.

_To hell with it!_

With a growl, Bog flipped Marianne over on the bed, pinning himself on top of her. He could feel her pulse quicken and breathing hitch. He needed to make her his; the need was so great at this point, his body felt like it was on fire. He grabbed her wrists and leaned down kissing her hard on the mouth.

Marianne groaned into Bog's mouth as he pressed himself against her. She tried freeing her hands from his grasp to pull him in a deeper kiss, but he was not letting go. Instead, he put both of her hands in one of his, and used his claws to lightly tickle down her arm, making her buck beneath him.

"Put your hands on me, Bog," Marianne commanded breathlessly.

All he could muster was a growl as he slid his hand gently under her tunic, resting on the curve of her hip.

"Marianne..." he panted in her ear. She was so soft and delicious...

As their lips connected again, something gnawed at Bog's insides; something wild.  
He pulled back from Marianne and bared his fangs at her, eyes glowing with untamed heat. He pushed his hand up father and lightly grazed her breast with his thumb.

"B-Bog!" Marianne gasped and shuddered at his touch. She managed to wiggle one hand free and pull his face back down to hers. Oh, God! Whatever Bog was doing to her made her feel alive! He rotated his thumb over her budding nipple and lightly pushed his claws into her back. 

_No. No--need to focus... "_ Marianne _," you are so beautiful. The sounds you make drive me crazy... I need to make you my queen. I love you... "_ Marry me _..."_

She kissed him again, missing his mouth on hers. She moaned and arched her back, pressing herself harder against him.

"Marry me..." Came Bog's urgent whisper, nearly inaudible between their pants for air and moaning.

"What...?" Marianne had to be sure she heard him right.

Bog froze, realizing he said those words out loud. He sat up pulling his hands from her body, causing her to gasp. She pushed herself upright.

"What?" She asked again, her breathing still ragged.

"Marry me, Marianne."

"What?!"

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Thang charged in with, "Sire! News from the mushrooms!"

Both Marianne and Bog roared, "Not now!!"

Thang jumped and skittered out of the room, mumbling a quiet "sorry..." as he closed the door.

"Bog, did-did you just...ask..." The words felt thick in her mouth, like her tongue wouldn't work.

"Marry me. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand when you're away. I need to fall asleep at night holding you. I want you to be the first thing I see in my day. Be my Queen. You are the most incredible creature... I've been thinking of asking for weeks, so please? Please marry me?"

"Yes! Oh, Bog, yes!" Marianne threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Pure joy blossomed throughout Bog's chest and flowed to every fiber of his being.

Tears pricked at Marianne's eyes, but she didn't care. The love of her life just asked her to marry him, to finally join the kingdoms, to be with her forever. 

Her mind flitted back to when Roland had asked her...They were at a festival (of course) and there were so many fairies and elves around. They danced together for a while and when the song ended he got down on one knee and asked for her hand. He had a grand speech prepared and performed it like a player. Of course he twirled his hair a few times, and made a show out of it. Bog spoke from his heart, with nothing prepared but his love for her.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans don't go as expected.

Bog laid on his bed, with Marianne laying on his chest. He had one arm up under his head, and the other draped over her back. Bog's breathing lifted her ever so slightly. She hummed content.

"What are you thinking about, tough girl?" Bog asked as he pet her velvety wings.

"I was thinking about my dad...He probably won't let us marry..." Marianne sighed.

"We could kill him," Bog suggested halfheartedly with wave of his hand.

"He's my father you idiot! We can't kill him!" She screeched and smacked him across the chest.

"Heh, I know, I know! It was just a joke," Bog pulled her up farther and took her face in his hands to kiss her. He moved his mouth slowly until he felt her relax. "Forgive me?"

"Fine...just don't say that again." Her face was a bit flushed. 

"I promise I won't," he hummed. "So..." He drummed his fingers on her back, making her twitch against him. "I was thinking..."

"Yes, my king?" She gasped as Bog started using his claws.

"When would you like to be," he gulped, "m-married?"

"Oh... Well, I would like to spend the winter here with you... And honestly...I don't think I could help myself from _being with_ you," she trailed her soft fingers down his chest, feeling the grooves where the plates met.

Bog blushed catching her meaning. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer is she even suggested _that_ , so he changed the subject. "Do you truly want to be married so soon? I-I mean... N-not that I mind! It's just..." He huffed, not sure how to word his thoughts.

"Well...How do Goblins typically do weddings?" Marianne asked, pulling her hands back up to stroke his chin.

"I, uh, wouldn't know. There hasn't been one for many years..." he gave her a blank look.

"Oh right..." she chuckled nervously.

"All I remember is there's some sort of ceremony and then...uhm..." he cleared his throat, "the...mating..." His cheeks burned red. Then he asked, "What are fairy weddings like?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "For a royal wedding, all the nobility are there and representatives from all races, as well as the council. They are the ones who have to agree that the chosen partner is a good match." She snorted at that, recalling their vote for Roland and how even after a year they still wanted him as her husband, even though she did not.

"Oh..." Bog shrank away from her a bit pulling his hands away, a strange feeling gnawed at his stomach. Would they find him worthy? Or would they just see him as the dark, scary ruler of the dark forest? 

"Ahem," Marianne grabbed Bog's hands and placed them back where they were. Her smug little grin won her a crooked smile.

"That's better. Besides, the king or queen has final say. Anyway, all I know about the ceremony is the bride meets the groom at the alter, vows are exchanged, blessings are bestowed, formal crowns are received. I...I won't be queen until my coronation...so, I'll still just be the crown princess, but with more responsibilities and an actual crown..." She stopped when she saw a look of sadness creep into Bog's face. "Bog, what is it?" She brought a hand up to cup his jaw.

"Heh...I'm a bit...nervous," he admitted shyly.

"About marrying me? Or our...wedding?" 

"No, no! Neither... Well, yes, the wedding, but..." He cleared his throat, "I can tell you right now, the council won't approve of me."

"You're wrong," Marianne said with such authority, Bog's heart skipped a beat. "They will approve of you, or so help me, they will pay."

Bog yanked her close and kissed her. Hard. Passionately. She saw stars.

"Oh cripes..." Marianne growled against his teeth. Bog pulled back, confused. "I have a council meeting tomorrow..."

"Do I have to attend?" he asked flatly.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt," she shrugged, and looked at his beautiful eyes. He was just so adorable in that moment, with large sparkling eyes and eyebrows turned upwards. She threw her arms around him, nuzzling deep between his shoulder and neck. "I don't have to leave right away. I can stay for a bit longer."

"No...it's after dark. I'll fly with you to the boarder."

 

Marianne gave Bog one final long farewell kiss at the boarder between kingdoms before reluctantly zooming off to her room at the palace. She landed in her room and spun around to land on her bad, flopping down with a sigh. She stared at the high ceiling of her room, reflecting on the day. 

Bog had proposed to her! A large smile spread across her face, and a laugh bubbled its way up out of her chest. It surprised her that she wasn't scared or nervous about the whole thing. She trusted him completely with her heart. She was so ready to be his wife, and to help him rule his kingdom. She would still have to rule over the fairy kingdom but...hopefully, over the course of the next few years, they could join the kingdoms without much trouble. Marriage was defiantly a step in the right direction!

However, there was the conflicting views of the council members who were still prejudice against goblins. It has only been a few months since they've started working together and holding council with them. Bog attended only one such meeting, and sent Stuff and Thang to the last two. He said he _might_ attend tomorrow's meeting, though Marianne wasn't hopeful.

Just then, her bedroom door creaked open. Marianne shot upright and placed her hand on her sword hilt out of habit. She relaxed when she recognized Dawn's silhouette.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Marianne asked of her sister as she slid off her bed.

"I saw you fly by on my way back from Sunny's. He walked me home," she said with a blush. 

"What's with that look?" Marianne squinted her eyes a bit, more in a teasing way than serious.

"Oooh, nothing..." Dawn twirled around the room over to her sister, who had a confused look now.

"Uh-huh," Marianne put her hands on her hips, "Then why are you acting all... Dawn. What did you do?" She said with sudden concern.

"Eeeeeeee!" The bubbly fairy squealed and flitted in the air, "When I was at Sunny's today, he asked me to marry him!"

Marianne's jaw dropped. Suddenly her own engagement seemed less...important. Not to Marianne! But to everyone she would tell. Dawn would be happy for her sister, but would probably be jealous that she would share the same news. So, she'd just have to wait. Maybe even for a while. Marianne's heart sank a bit at the thought that she wouldn't be able to tell her sister her happiest news. Then... Oh Spirits! 

"Sunny proposed!! Oh my goodness, Dawn! I'm so happy for you!" She squeezed her little sister tight. She was happy that she found someone to love and who loved her. Sunny and Dawn were best friends and that made them work together so well. Marianne was also glad that Dawn wasn't such a flirt anymore.

"Thank you, Marianne! I'm so happy! I want to have the most perfect wedding." Dawn sighed deeply and fluttered her lashes and wings at the same speed. 

"You will!" Marianne chuckled. "Do you know when you want to have the wedding?"

"Well...see, I was hoping for this fall... And if you could talk to daddy about it for me, and arrange it...Marianne, it would be so wonderful!" 

_Whelp, there goes getting married before winter.._. Marianne grumbled internally.

"I'll uhh...see what I can do." 

The sisters talked about Dawn and Sunny for a while, making small wedding plans. Dawn, being the second born, didn't have the strict kind of wedding Marianne would have to have. She was lucky in that regard; not having to get approval from the council for Sunny, and being able to invite who ever she wanted as her witnesses. Marianne yawned, exhausted from the day's events and dreading the next day's council meeting. All she wanted to do was curl up in Bog's arms while he played with her hair.

"Well, I should let you get some sleep," Dawn stood and glided to Marianne's bedroom door and trilled "I'll see you tomorrow!" before dashing out.

Marianne groaned, flopping back down on her bed. This really put a chink in her plan to tell her father about _her_ engagement...but it needed to be done, otherwise she would wait. She was happy for her sister with all her heart, but as the crown princess, it was more important for her to tell their father about her plans to marry... Marianne shook her head at herself. No, she couldn't do that to her little sister. Dawn getting married was just as important as herself getting married.

"What am I going to do..?" She whispered to the air. Another yawn broke her train of thought. She kicked off her boots and leggings, leaving them in a heap on the floor. As her eyelids grew heavy, she let her mind drift onto thoughts of Bog's sharp, sweet mouth kissing and nipping at her lips...

 

The council took a break about midday for lunch. Marianne groaned and rubbed her temples. All they had accomplished during the morning was what trade routes would be open during the winter. She had hoped to include the Dark Forest with these routes, but since Bog nor Stuff and Thang were present, she couldn't speak on their behalf. She could if she was Queen of the Dark Forest or even Queen of the light fields, but since she wasn't yet, she just kept her thoughts to herself.

As the council members got up to stretch and converse, Marianne pulled her father aside.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked, looking longingly after a tray of steamed berries entering the room.

"So, you know how Dawn and Sunny have been dating..." She began, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Shouldn't Dawn be doing this?

"Yes, yes," Dagda said with a wave of his hand. His stomach started to growl as more dishes were brought in the room.

"Well, they would like to be married this Fall."

Her father turned to her, his face ashy. "What? Married!?"

"Yes, dad. They love each other, and even though Sunny's an elf, he wants to make Dawn happy. That's all he's ever done for her," Marianne stood straight, and spoke with quiet authority. "Besides, Dawn doesn't really need your permission...but I know she would like your blessing."

Dagda stared, mouth agape, at his eldest daughter. 

"I know you'd prefer someone else for her, but she's happy. Isn't that what you've only asked of us? That we are happy?" When he was still silent, she cleared her throat and continued, "Sunny is better suited to her than anyone I know. He will fill her life with so much love and happiness, I just know it."

Finally, the fairy king shook himself from his stupor, "But...an elf?" 

Marianne just stared at him, not sure if he'd say yes. She was glad that she didn't bring up her engagement to Bog...

"My little girl..." Dawn really should have been the one to tell him... 

"So, do they have your blessing?" Marianne squared her shoulders.

"Y-yes," the King sighed. "Why didn't she want to tell me?"

Marianne thought for a moment before responding. She knew Dawn wouldn't want to hear no, and probably thought that her sister could persuade their father easier than she could. It didn't take that much convincing though... Had her father gotten used to the idea of his daughters being courted by different species? Or was he more okay with Dawn and Sunny because he spent more time them?

"I think she was scared to," Marianne admitted. "She didn't want you to be mad."

"What? Why would I be mad?"

"Well...I don't know," she gave a small white lie. "You did faint when they became official."

Her father looked offended, "It was the trip to the dark forest! Nothing more!"

"You keep telling yourself that, dad," Marianne winked.

He just huffed at her, and began to lead them back to the table.

"So, they want to marry in the fall? Hopefully at the end of the season..." He grumped as he sat in his chair, Marianne at his right. Seeing the King seat himself, the council started to fill the table.

"Maybe not at the end, but after the autumn ball, before harvest." She was telling him what her sister had said last night when they talked. This was Marianne's duty, as sister and princess, to organize the wedding. "She wants everything to be perfect. I'll even wear whatever she wants me to," she said with a cringe, making her father chuckle. 

"Heh, okay my dear," Dagda patted his daughters arm. "They shall marry after the autumn ball, and we will give her the most perfect wedding."

Marianne smiled. Her baby sister was going to be married.

 

As the council wound down for the night, Marianne excused herself. She was glad everyone was thrilled to hear of Dawn's engagement, especially the elves on the council. She was also surprised at how accepting her father was of the news...

Over the past few months, he did seem to be more accepting of Dawn and Sunny together, and surprisingly he grouched less about Bog. More and more Elf-Fairy couples have been popping up, and none due to love potions. However, Marianne and Bog were the only Goblin-Fairy couple. And, that was okay with her--she loved being different. Bog made her feel loved and accepted, which was more than most of the fairies at times...

She turned down the long hall to the bedchambers, and knocked on Dawn's door. She wasn't surprised that she wasn't there. Of course she'd be at Sunny's since the sun was still up. Marianne flew out a window to the Elves village to locate the newly engaged couple. She caught a glimpse of pink wings and blonde hair in the grass near the village and swooped down, landing near them.

"Dawn! I have great news!" Marianne called out. She pushed through the grass, exposing her little sister...and Sunny.

"What are you doing?" Marianne screamed.

"M-Marianne! We w-were--" Dawn scrambled to pull her dress sleeves back up as Sunny hid behind a rock.

"I don't even want to know!" The older fairy scolded. "Shame on you! Just getting engaged and already acting like wild beasts!"

"I'm sorry," Dawn looked away, ashamed. At least, Marianne thought it was shame; her cheeks were still rosy from whatever activity Sunny was doing to her.

"Don't say sorry to _me_. Just...find somewhere private next time," she cringed.

"So...what's the good news?" Sunny asked from his rock.

Marianne cleared her throat, "Father gives you his blessing to marry. Your wedding will be one week after the Autumn festival."

"That's awesome!" Sunny cried and hugged Dawn.

"I'm so happy!" She twirled him around and squealed with delight, smothering him to her chest. Marianne smiled seeing them, and warmth bloomed in her chest.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go tell Bog the good news," she said kicking off into the air.

"Okay! And thank you so much, sis!" Dawn called after her.


	8. I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Fluff in this chapter, though there is a bit of steam.

The sun had set and the moon was just starting to show in the sky when Marianne returned to the Black Castle. As soon as she landed just outside the castle entrance, she felt giant hands on her shoulders, and a prickly chin on her neck.

"Hello, my king," she hummed, reaching up her hands to stroke his head.

Bog began kissing her shoulder slowly then up to her ear. "I missed you, my tough girl..."

Marianne spun around in his grasp and yanked his face to hers. Sparks shot through her body like they always did while kissing him. She dug her fingers into his scalp to pull him into a deeper kiss.

Bog pulled her tight against him, running his hands over her soft skin, nipping at her tongue and lips. She tasted so sweet, like fresh honey, and smelled absolutely _irresistible_...

"Mmmmm..." Marianne moaned against Bog's mouth, and pulled back slightly, "I have some news about today..."

"It can wait," he groaned and kissed her again. It was getting harder to resist marking her since he asked for her hand...

"No, Bog, it really--AH!" her next words were cut off as he slid his tongue into her mouth and grazed her breast with one hand, while the other held her close. A fire raced through her veins.

_Whatever! I'll just tell him later!_ Marianne leaned into his advances eagerly, trailing her fingers up his spine.

Bog growled and pressed harder against her. Even when they were making out in his room the day before, he hadn't wanted her as bad as he did right then. He moved his mouth lower to her jaw and began kissing, teeth just barely grazing her silky skin...

"B-Bog? W-we're still OUT-s-side the caStle!" She squealed as he began licking her neck and rotating his thumb over her already hard nipple though her clothes.

Bog panted as he pulled away, sliding his hands down to her hips, and said with a husky voice, "Then let's go in."

Marianne giggled wickedly and took Bog's hand, kicked off the ground, and towed him up the hallway to the throne room. They bumped into each other, high on each other's scents, sounds, and touches. At one point Marianne slammed Bog into the wall and assaulted his neck with nips and kisses, gaining a near whimper from him.

They finally made it to the throne room, where it was easier to get to the King's bedchamber. Bog took Marianne in his arms, struggling to keep himself in check, and flew up to the third floor landing. She sagged against him as he pressed her into his bedroom door, fumbling behind her for the door knob.

"Having troubles, my King?" Marianne teased as she looked into his fevered eyes. His response was a growl as he finally found the handle. 

"Bog? Uhm, wait..." Marianne stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding almost in pain. 

"I want to ask you something."

"Okaaay..." He pulled his hand back from the door and stood up a bit on wobbly legs.

"What is involved with marking?" Marianne asked gently, placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, uhh..." It was hard to focus since all his blood was currently in other regions of his body... "I guess it could best be described as-- M-Marianne, please stop!" She started gliding her fingers down the grooves of his body armor. She chuckled as he stopped her, grabbing at her hands.

"Hmmm..." He breathed through his nose, slightly annoyed, then thrust her hands over her head, and said with a strained voice, "If you want me to explain this to you...it'd be easier if you didn't touch me just now."

After a few minutes, Bog released her hands. She crossed her arms over her pebbling breasts and bit her lip. "Ahem. Proceed."

Bog groaned deep in his chest, trying to keep a more primal side of himself at bay.

"You make this extremely difficult..."

"I don't mean to make things difficult for you, my love..." Marianne cupped his jaw, feeling the prickly thorns that served as stubble. He relaxed at her touch.

"I know, I know... If you were a goblin it'd be much easier on me."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Ah! No! I didn't mean... It's just--"

Marianne burst out laughing. She knew Bog was constantly holding back his more _wild_ side when they would kiss, but that's the part she wanted to see, to experience. "Bog, I'm not mad. I understand what you mean."

"I uh..." He rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say next.

"You will NOT hurt me. I'm sturdier than I look. And, if there is ever a time that you do, I promise I will tell you right away," she looked at him sternly, hands on her hips. As much as she wanted to take the next step in their relationship, all she really wanted in that moment was just his company. "Let's just be together and talk about our days. I missed you..." She said the last bit tracing his chest plates, making him smile.

"Okay, tough girl," Bog kissed the top of her head and opened the bedroom door. "Though, lets _try_ to refrain from kissing for a little while...I uhh, don't think I can hold back much longer..."

"That's the thing. I don't want you to..." Marianne said as she closed the door behind her. Instantly, all she wanted to do was lay on the bed in his arms. Her thoughts were granted as Bog stepped over to his bed and sat, patting the moss beside him. 

"You know, you also make it difficult to keep my hands to myself," Marianne said as she walked over to him. She stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his head. He let out a content hum, and hugged her close.

"So, how was the council meeting?"

"Slightly frustrating," Marianne huffed and crawled onto the bed, dragging Bog with her. "We spent nearly all morning just discussing the winter trade routes. I wanted to include the Dark forest, but since _someone_ wasn't there--" she poked his chest, "I couldn't bring it up with them."

"Don't blame me, Marianne. You could have brought it up. You will be the Queen soon," Bog reminded her as he adjusted himself on the bed.

"Uhm..."

"What...?" 

"Well...Sunny kind of proposed to Dawn..." She whispered as she laid against his chest. He was silent for a moment. Marianne was worried he'd be angry, but then her head started bouncing up and down with his laughter. Shocked, she turned to look at him.

"Well! Good for him!" 

"I don't understand what's so funny!" Marianne leaned farther back from him, eyes narrowed.

"Haha! I'm s-sorry, Marianne! It's just...now both of Dagda's daughters are engaged to non-fairies!" He had to pause to catch his breath. After several more chuckles, he asked, "So, tell me, how did your father react when you told him about us?"

"Uhm..." Marianne's face betrayed her: eyes widened and flicked away, mouth set with a half downturned grimace.

"You didn't tell him." Bog's flat tone sent a stab though her heart.

"Dawn brought up her engagement before I even had a chance to tell her that you asked me," she sat on her knees, facing him.

"You still could have told her...or your father." 

"And take away her moment? Bog...I couldn't do that."

"Yeah, but what about our moment...?" He glowered at her.

"Please don't be mad," she placed her hands on his cheeks. She loved feeling their sharpness on her palms.

"Hhhhh, I'm not mad," he reached up and took her hands to hold in his.

"Bog, I promise I'll tell my dad about us. I just wanted him to be happy for Dawn. She's always been a daddy's girl, and she deserves to have the most perfect wedding..." Marianne's expression softened into something almost...maternal.

"I...I know. I'm happy for her and Sunny," he said, causing a huge smile to appear on her face.

"Also," she drummed her fingers on his chest as she leaned forward again, "they want to marry in the fall. And--" she held her fingers to his lips to keep him from speaking, "I was thinking maybe we could get married around the same time?"

"Marianne, the council has to approve of your marriage to me first!" Bog raised his voice with annoyance and ran a hand down his face. "That's why I'm a tad upset that you didn't even tell your father about us..."

"I'll call for another meeting. This week. Oh please don't look at me like that..." Bog's expression was part annoyance and part sadness. She knew he worried that the council wouldn't approve of him, or that her father wouldn't either... But, he did give Sunny and Dawn his blessing, so why not her and Bog?

"I hate foreign policies..." He grumbled, but pulled Marianne close, so her head was resting just under his chin. She giggled at his words.

Bog leaned back against the headboard and pulled Marianne with him. She fluttered her wings slightly, draping them over their bodies like a blanket.

"Sooooo, not to change the subject, but..." She trailed her hand up his chest to his neck, "What does marking involve?"

"Well, ah, as I was trying to tell you earlier, it's basically like what we've been doing..." Bog's face burned, "except... _more_? That's the best way I can describe it."

"My goodness! I think I might die if there's more to it than what we've already been doing!" Marianne sat up and stared at him.

"Heh, you won't die," Bog chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"Humph...says you. You already set my body on fire, I can't imagine there being a stronger feeling than that." She stiffened against him; she had not intended to say that out loud.

"That makes two of us then," he said after a moment. He felt relieved that it wasn't just him that felt that way. They were quiet for a while, listening to each other breathe, just enjoying being together.

Then Marianne reached up a hand to stroke his chin as she asked, "How was your day, my king?"

"It was alright; very uneventful," he turned his face to kiss her hand. "I spent most of the day clearing out some old rooms."

"Mmm... Did you find anything interesting?" Her eyelids began to droop.

"Ah, yes. I found that gift I was going to give you the other day," he ran his claws lightly down her back, loving when she inched closer to him.

"Give it to me later. You're comfy..."

That made Bog blush. Comfortable was the last word he'd use to describe his body, but if Marianne thought so, then he wouldn't argue. Holding her like this and seeing her falling asleep on his chest filled him with such joy. How this amazing woman ever fell in love with him, he didn't know, but he certainly wasn't about to question it.

"I love you," he whispered, combing hair out of her face with his claws.

 

_Running. Not flying. No wings._  
Help me! Where am I?   
Screaming. Sobbing.  
Trapped.

Bog awoke with a start, nearly flinging himself off the bed in a panic. His heart raced as he gasped for air, clutching at the darkness of his bedroom.

"Hmm..."

There came a soft sound from the other side of the bed. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Marianne curled up under her wings, a sleepy smile curled the edges of her lips upwards. As Bog looked at her, his breathing slowed to a normal pace and his heart rate became regular. He laid back down, but put an arm around her.

"Mmmm...." She stirred only slightly, rolling closer to him and threw her leg over his. 

Still in his tired state, Bog pulled her closer. He needed to feel her softness against him; her velvety wings draped over his body; smell her sweet rosy scent...

As Bog laid there awake, holding his beautiful future wife, a thought occurred to him. Why couldn't _he_ go to the fairy kingdom to ask her father for her hand? The only problem he could foresee is Dagda saying no and throwing him out of the castle. He ran a hand over his face, stifling a groan.

"Bog...?" Marianne rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up on his chest.

"Yeah?" He replied as quietly as possible, hoping to not wake her more. 

"I love you," She then kissed his lips gently and snuggled into his shoulder. "Good night..."

Right then Bog knew what he had to do. He gently pulled his arm out from under Marianne's head and slid off the bed.

"Noooo....come back..." She moaned softly, patting the bed where he'd been.

"Go back to sleep, love," he leaned down to kiss her head, "I'll be back soon."

"O...kay..." was her last response before her light snores resumed.

Bog started to creep to the door, only to remember the gift he had for his fairy princess. He knelt down and reached under the bed until he found it, still wrapped in the protective cloth. Since Marianne was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, he walked over to his writing desk and took out a fresh sheet of parchment and a pen. He scrawled a rough note to her, grimacing at himself for having such sloppy penmanship. Oh well; it's not like goblins are expected to be tidy!

The last thing Bog did before ducking out the door, was place the letter and gift on the bed, knowing they'd be the first thing she saw when she woke up.


	9. Mark me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is basically where it starts to get more...intimate between Bog and Marianne.

"Majesty, The Bog King is here to see you!" The fairy guard announced Bog's arrival by loudly banging on Dagda's bedroom door.

The door creaked open and a disheveled Dagda stood in the opening. His hair and beard were in disarray and he wore a robe over his spider silk pajamas. Bog grimaced--he knew it was early, but he didn't think the fairy King would still be asleep.

"It's too early for pleasantries. What do you want?" Dagda grumped. It was obvious he was woken up by the guard.

"Well, uh..." Bog gulped, "I was hoping to speak with you."

"I gathered that. What about?" 

"I hear congratulations are in order..."   
Dagda sighed, "Wait here."

"Uh, right. Yes, thank you," Bog said awkwardly as the door shut. He turned to lean against the wall, ignoring looks from passing maids and guards. He heard a few whispers of "why is the Bog King here?" but nothing to cause alarm. He tried his best to keep his face with a neutral expression, but he was so uncomfortable without Marianne there with him. Before he could delve deeper into his musings the king's door opened again.

Dagda motioned with his hands for Bog to follow him. They walked down the hallway and down a flight of stairs to a council room.

As they closed the door behind them, leaving Dagda's guards outside, he turned to Bog and said, "Alright, Bog. Why have you come to my kingdom so early in the morning?"

"Well, I..." Bog looked around the room for something to break the ice. He had thought about what he would say to him when this moment came, but now that it had he was at a loss for words. So, he took a deep breath and explained himself, "Look, Dagda, I know that you and I haven't always gotten along, or have seen eye to eye on things...but I want to make Marianne happy. As happy as she's made me." He tried to keep the blush from his cheeks. "I want to m-marry her."

Dagda sighed deeply, like fathers do, "I guess it was only a matter of time..." He ran his hand over his white beard. "So, you come here as a _King_ to ask for my daughter's hand?" The Fairy King stared at the Goblin King. Surely he must be joking! Why would he want to marry his daughter? What other reason could there be besides gaining access to the fairy throne?

"No..." Bog almost growled, but stopped himself at the last moment, "I...I'm here as a man in love with an amazing woman. Her title means nothing to me. She is my equal, and I see her as nothing less."

Dagda paced around the table, straightening papers and goblets for something to do with his hands. Bog stood with his hands laced together, and shoulders back. It was a confident stance, not intimidating. At last it seemed that the king would respond.

"She does seem to be happy with you..." he started, still not looking at Bog.

"She is happy. I want to continue making her happy."

The king sighed after a moment and turned around. "I don't want what happened with Roland to happen again..."

"How could you even think that? She is the only woman I will ever love." Bog wanted to groan with frustration, but cleared his throat instead. "...still glad I got to punch that bastard in the face..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, that may be true, but there are _other_ risks," Dagda folded his arms across his chest, "what with you being a goblin and all."

Bog blanched, taking a step back as if the words burned his skin. " _What_? I would never--" His temper flared without him realizing it, "I would never hurt her! She is the most precious thing that has ever breathed."

"And that has nothing to do with her being the heir to the throne?" Dagda retorted. He was in a foul mood from being woken up so rudely.

"Certainly not! I love _her_. Who _she_ is and everything about her. I couldn't care less that she's a princess."

"Fair enough. Let's forget titles and status for a moment, then," the fairy huffed. "Let's say you _do_ actually hurt her. Then what?"

"You think I don't worry about that!" Bog slammed his fist down on the hard oak table, making a loud boom echo off the walls. "I may be a goblin with hard scales and sharp claws, but I do know how to control my body!"

Dagda cringed. He had forgotten how loud Bog could get when angry. "Okay, okay. I'm convinced. You won't hurt her..." He said with a wave of his hands. "Would you be able to keep her safe and warm during the winter months?"

"Ha! Have you ever been inside our fortress? During winter all my subjects stay there and are quite warm, safe and well fed," Bog jerked his chin up. "Hhhh, alright look. This is going to get us no where."

"So, what do you suggest? Shall we fight for who is the victor then, _goblin_?" Dagda nearly sneered.

"As much as I'd love to mop the floor with your frothy white beard, Marianne wouldn't take kindly to me doing so," Bog leaned on the table and tapped his claws. _Ugh, since when did this become a pissing match_?

"Why you--"

"I won't take it back, but let's look at this from a political stand point, shall we?" He said as he sat, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "If Marianne and I were to marry, both of our kingdoms could benefit. New trade routes could be established, for one. I also feel like it...could help mend things between us."

Dagda was silent for a while, but seated himself across from Bog. He grabbed some parchment from a pile next to him and his pen. Whatever he was writing must have been quite vexing, for Bog saw sweat appear just above his eyebrows. He was about to ask what the fairy was doing when he slid the paper across the table.

"Here are my terms. I know my daughter wants to marry you, and she probably would with or without my saying so. I just figure things would be easier all around if we wrote out terms and agreed to them. What do you say?"

Bog read over the paper. The king had neat and tidy calligraphy writing, much too fancy for Bog's taste.

"Uhm, it says here that Marianne shall remain in the fairy kingdom until the wedding...?" He looked up dazed.

"If I am to give my daughter, my _heir_ , to you, then I want as much time with her as I can get. Besides, she'll need to be here anyway. Dawn is getting married as well, and it's her responsibility to help plan the wedding."

"Well..."

"Is there an issue with that? You don't have to agree," Dagda said with a smug smile.

Bog thought for a moment. If Marianne had to remain in the fairy kingdom till the wedding...he would miss out on so much with her. There were so many places he wanted to show her, so many things he wanted to do. But...but what is four months compared to a lifetime?

"No issue at all, King Dagda. Now, I'm sure you can understand us wanting to marry this coming fall. Perhaps even after Dawn and Sunny are married? Yes, that works out just fine." His chest nearly burst from holding back his laugh at the fairy's face.

"So, I'll be marrying both of my daughters off this fall?" Dagda rolled his eyes, and groaned, more to himself than to Bog. Both of his daughters were going to marry non-fairies. How did this happen to him? Surely there were many eligible strapping young fairy men? And what do they choose? An elf and a goblin!

"Hmm, everything else seems fine with me, as far as the terms go," Bog said as he looked over the paper once more. "We can have a shipment of furs and skins brought to you before the wedding, since that's when the weather will start to turn." He dipped a pen in ink and signed his name, sealing the contract.

"Fair enough. Now, let's be done for today. I have to set up a council for this _arrangement_. I'll get word to you when the meeting will be." Dagda stood and cracked his back. Bog cleared his throat and held his hand out to him.

Dagda regarded Bog's out stretched hand for a moment, before reluctantly grasping it.

"Thank you..." Bog whispered with a small smile.

 

Marianne rolled onto her side and placed her arm where Bog should have been. Her hand touched something hard and cold, causing her to open her eyes. There was a parcel and a note on top, scrawled with Bog's scratchy penmanship.

_I'm sorry we couldn't wake up together, my princess, but there is something I must attend to. Here is my gift to you. I know you'll like it. I will be back soon, I promise._

Marianne smiled. She had never actually seen his hand writing before, and seeing the loops and curves of his letters made her feel warm. A hand written note was somehow...sexy to her. Shaking herself from those kinds of thoughts, she turned her attention to the parcel. It was long and thin, wrapped with dried leaves. She untied the strings gently, not wanting to harm what laid inside.

A sword. 

Marianne could cry it was so beautiful. The shape was like the kind of the fairy kingdom--long, elegant, thin-- but the color was almost iridescent, like Bog's wings. She ran her fingers down the edge, watching the shimmer as it caught the light from the window. Suddenly her own blade seemed dull and unimpressive. She tested the weight in her hand--it was surprisingly light, and would be easy to wield.

She got up and stood on the floor, sword in hand. She imagined an enemy standing before her and thrust, cleaving them in two. More invisible enemies appeared, surrounding her. Marianne breathed deep and closed her eyes. She turned, swinging her sword in a circle, blood beginning to pump through her veins.

Just as she was about to vanquish her last enemy, the door opened and Bog stepped in, a triumphant glint in his expression.

"Bog!" Marianne cheered and flew over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ah! Good morning, tough girl," he bent to kiss her head.

"Bog, the sword is gorgeous! I love it!" She stepped back from him, eyes sparkling, still holding the shimmering blade.

"I knew you'd like it," he smiled. "Now, I have something imp--" he was cut off as Marianne pulled his face to hers in a hard passionate kiss. She let the sword fall gently to the floor as she reached up her other hand to play with his ear.

"Mmm..." She moaned, already a warmth spread throughout her body.

"Marianne, I need to tell you something," Bog tried to pull back (not very hard), to tell her about his morning with her father.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," she practically attacked him, her kisses were so desperate. She lightly shoved him back, till his knees hit one of the chairs by the fireplace, causing him to fall into in with an _umph_ , with her on top of him.

"Ack!" He grabbed onto her shoulders and stared into her eyes. He didn't mind how she leaned on his leg and pressed herself against him, but he had other things on his mind just then.

"I-I'm sorry..." She looked away embarrassed.

"Heh, it's all right," he turned her face back to his and kissed her ever so lightly.

"Now, I really need to tell you this."

"Okay, what's so important that it can't wait?" She crawled onto his lap, straddling him. 

"Uh... Well, I..." Heat rose to Bog's face...as well as other areas. Marianne began running her fingers over the grooves of his chest, making him shudder under her.

"Are you having trouble concentrating?" Her lithe little hands trailed even lower, till they rested on his stomach. His heart beat faster.

"I couldn't s-sleep this m-morning so I-- Gah!" He cried and nearly jumped out of his skin when her hands trailed even lower... 

"What's the matter, my king?" Marianne's voice had become sultry and husky. She leaned forward, lips barely grazing his. If she had gone any lower, she would most likely have found the softer sections of his scales that protected his manhood.

"I w-went to--" he gasped when she moved one hand behind his back, putting light pressure on his spine. "T-to the f-fairy--"

Whatever he was going to say was lost in the sweet taste of Marianne's lips. Her tongue glided over his fangs as the hand on his back moved up between his wings. She kept her other hand still, though.

Bog groaned. He wanted this so badly; he had for days now. Every time they would kiss lately, it seemed all coherent thought would leave his brain and a more feral, primal side took over. He had to stop himself from turning to her neck, biting...tasting sweet fairy flesh...  
The sensation left as Marianne pulled away, making him whimper. He wanted more. Needed more.

"So..." Marianne panted, willing her breathing to return to normal, "what were you saying?"

"I-I went and..." His brain had a hard time connecting to his mouth. Everything around him seemed to be foggy. He tried to focus on her eyes, but that made the fog worse. He vaguely heard Marianne lustfully moan his name...

"Hah! B-Bog... What are you d-doing?" She gasped. That was enough to break up the cloudiness of his mind to realize he had grabbed her ass and was practically digging his claws into her. 

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" He pulled his hands back in panic, and tried to shove her off of him. Instead of standing on the floor like he thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

"You weren't hurting me, you silly man," she said soothingly in his ear. "I just got surprised is all. Especially when you started licking me..."

"I was..." Bog blinked, not sure what to say or do. 

"Were you trying to mark me?" Marianne asked as she sat back on his lap.

"...I suppose I was," he said after a moment. "I'm sorry. Everything was cloudy and I couldn't think..."

Marianne stared into his eyes. Amber boring into blue. "I want you to."

"What?"

"Please," she nuzzled his neck. It took maybe a total of two seconds for him to decide what to do.

Bog picked Marianne up, making her yip with happy surprise, and carried her to the bed. Again, the primal side of his brain kicked in as he laid her down. His eyes glowed with hunger for her.

She watched Bog as he literally crawled over her, pauldrons flared and wings twitching. Then she looked at his face--the face of a predator. Marianne didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen, but she was not afraid. Suddenly, Bog bared his teeth and growled at her. She surprised herself when she did the same thing back. It just felt right, natural.

A content hum vibrated from Bog into her very core as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. He rubbed his face on her, tickling her with his chin and nose. She had to fight not to giggle. Then he started licking her. He had done this plenty of times before, but this time seemed different. 

He had explained once or twice the significance of neck kissing to her. Goblins did it to show affection, of course, but also to show trust between a pair. The first time it happened between them, Marianne was the one who started it. They had just finished sparring and she was sitting in his lap and just looked up and kissed his neck.

Now though, he kissed and licked, letting his tongue trail where ever he pleased. Then...he began sucking on her already flushed skin. She started panting and gripped onto his shoulders. 

_Oh Spirits! This is what he meant by_ **more** _!_

Bog slid one hand as gently as he could under her tunic to caress her small breasts. She made a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp as he thumbed over her nipple.

"Rah! Just...hold on a second!" Marianne pushed Bog off of her, much to his surprise. She reached behind her for the clasp that held her collar and unbuckled it, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. Bog grinned devilishly, returning to administer more licks and kisses, as well as tugging down her tunic for better access to her lovely chest. Marianne's back arched as Bog nibbled at her collar bone.

She was not expecting him to use his mouth on her breasts, but when he did she gasped and shuddered at his touch. With one hand she dug her fingers into his scalp, and with the other she reached down as far as she could go. Much to her dismay she could only reach his waist. She moved her fingers onto his back and racked her nails up, making Bog grunt then groan. Then he trailed his tongue between her breasts and upward towards her throat. Heat flooded her groin and breasts, making her pant and gasp. She couldn't get enough of his mouth on her.

After several more minutes of nipping, licking and sucking, Bog finally slowed down and ended the Marking with gentle kisses. He moved off of Marianne, rolling onto his back, and pulled her under his arm. She could feel his heavy breathing and fast beating heart. Softly, she traced his chest plates, lingering over his sternum.

"That was amazing, Bog." Marianne's neck burned from his administrations--well, her whole body burned. She reached her hand up to feel the heated marks he had left.

"Yeah..." He breathed, sounding like he was about to fall asleep. He wasn't tired from marking her, quite the opposite, actually; he was just exhausted from having too little sleep.

"Oh, hey," she reached up and turned his face to her, "what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Hmm?" He had to think for a moment, since his thoughts were still hazy. "Oh, right. Well, I went to visit your father this morning...to ask for your hand."

"What?" She exclaimed, pushing herself up. She had every intention of telling her father about their engagement, but wanted to wait till things had settled about Dawn and Sunny.

"We will be married late fall, about a month after your sister."

" _What_?" How did he manage this? She thought for sure that she'd have to fight tooth and nail to get her father to agree.

"Goodness, don't sound so excited."

"I-I'm actually speechless. How did you...?"

Bog rolled over on his side to face her; the earlier fevered look was replaced with pride and love.

"Your father wrote out terms...and well, I had to agree. You uhm, won't like it..." He grimaced.

"...What did you do?" Marianne pushed him onto his back, quickly hopping on top of him, pinning him down with her hands on his shoulders. There was no trace of annoyance or anger in her stance. The fact that he had asked her father for her hand in marriage, made her even more turned on...if that were possible.

"You'll have to stay in your own kingdom," Bog brushed hair out of her eyes, "until the wedding..."

"No!" Her eyes widened. How could she be away from him for so long? Especially after he had marked her...?

"It was the only way to get your dad to agree," Bog said sitting up. The silly fairy thought she was heavy enough to hold him down.

"Don't I have a say in this?" She sat back on her knees, between his legs.

"If you want to argue with him, then be my guest--"

"Oh, I intend to!" She interrupted.

"But I'd rather just accept his terms. At least he gave his permission," Bog leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"I don't want to be away from you!" she flung herself around his neck, making him exhale loudly.

"I know, love," he hugged her close, smelling her sweet hair. He could smell himself on her, causing a wave of pleasure to flood throughout his body.

"Listen, he never said _I_ had to stay in the Dark Forest. So, I will visit you every chance I get."

Instead of answering him with words, Marianne turned her head to Bog's neck, and began licking and kissing in the same manner as he had.

"Well, if I have to stay away," she began nibbling his earlobe, "then I might as well give you something to think about." She felt the heat from his blush warm his neck. She didn't have the instincts of marking like he did, but Marianne would be damned if she didn't _try_. 

As she began sucking on his pulse, she traced each groove of his armor, trying to find the spots that made him _hot_ \--between his wings was her favorite spot to torture him. With her other hand though, she continued tracing the lower scales of his body.

"Ah, maybe now's not the best time for THIS!" He hissed when she ground her hips against him.

"But I want to," she purred, her hot breath sending chills down his spin. "You made me feel so _good_... I want to return the favor." She was slightly nervous about touching his lowest scales, so she slid her hand back up--more to calm herself than him.

"Marianne, please..." He whispered, making her stop.

She stared at him for a good minute before asking, "W-what's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to hurt you...and the urge to do more than...bite you is getting _very_ hard to ignore." The growing pressure in his groin could attest to that.

In that moment she got so frustrated, not just because she was extremely horny herself, but she hated that he was always worried about that. If he truly wanted to stop, she would, but she had to make him see her point. So, she made a decision...

"Give me your hand," she commanded.

"Oo-kaaay..." Bog said warily, but held his hand up for her. She held her own tiny hand against his, the tips of her fingers barely reaching the joints of his second knuckles. Then she pulled it slowly to her chest. When his hand touched her breast they both gasped. 

"I do not believe you will hurt me. Look how gentle you are. You may see yourself as being too rough with me, but Bog, seriously," she pushed his hand lower down her stomach, "you will not hurt me." She moved so his hand rested just on the inside of her thigh. Surely he could feel the heat radiating from her core.

"B-but..." He stammered, trying to gather his wits. _Ye Gods! How can I have this affect in her?!_

"You want to know how I know?" She leaned forward again, rubbing her cheek against his jaw. "Because you have resisted every instinct to bite me, and you wouldn't mark me until I asked you to." She kissed him then, forcing her words to sink in.

Bog couldn't comprehend what Marianne had said. Her lips tasted like honey and her tongue was the softest silk against his. He knew she trusted him--she proved that when she let him mark her--but he didn't know if he could trust himself to not give in to his instincts right there. He growled, pulling her into a harder, more hungry kiss. His claws lightly dug into her thigh, tearing the fabric of her leggings.

Marianne pulled back and growled, allowing her teeth to show, trying to mimic what she felt a female goblin would do in this situation. Much to her delight, Bog responded much the same way. She began nuzzling his cheek, letting her tongue slid delicately over his ear. As she sucked and licked at his throat, she glided her right hand down, resting it on his leg, and with her left hand she toyed with the scales between his wings.

Bog didn't say anything--except for the occasional whimper or moan--he just laid back and let Marianne do whatever she wanted to him. If he didn't move, it'd be easier for him to focus his mind on something besides the fairy on top of him.

When Marianne felt that she had sufficiently marked Bog as hers, she moved up and kissed his lips, startling him out of his thoughts. She cleared her throat, "How was that?"

"Wonderful," he cooed, rubbing a hand trough her hair. They laid together for quite a while, with Marianne snuggled tightly against Bog's chest, one arm wrapped around her while his hand trailed up and down her back. Both were winding down from such intense...behavior.

"Soooo...I suppose I have to go then?" Marianne frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. She most certainly did not want to leave.

"Hm?" Bog had started falling asleep, but woke himself up enough to respond, "it's probably for the best... We don't want your father getting upset." He yawned, but sat up to pull Marianne into a loving embrace. "Do you want me to fly with you?" 

She nodded her head, feeling the scrape of his collar on her forehead. "That'd be nice."


	10. Not all council meetings are boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog attends council meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually really like this chapter. There is drunk shenanigans, smut and fluff, and plot thickening -ominous music plays-
> 
> More notes at the end

* * *

"Your Highness, you can't be serious!" Lord Reynold shouted across the table. This man had been holding up the meeting every chance he got, especially over the past few months since Bog and Marianne announced their engagement...and because Bog has actually been attending them. Marianne practically forced him to go, saying "If I have to attend these boring meetings, then so do you!" Most of the council just accepted his presence with little arguing. There were a few, though, that would prefer to keep the goblins "out of fairy business."

"I _am_ serious," Marianne said with authority, her face turning red from anger. How dumb was this man? They'd been at this meeting for at least half a day, with him fighting her at each step. He was forcing the meeting to go on for another day... The tension in the air was nearly palpable; everyone was tired and ready to go to their respective rooms for the night.

"If her Highness wishes to have these uh," Sir George cleared his throat as Bog gave him a glare, " _goblins_ attend our festivals and parties, then I will stand by her judgment and trust them myself. You are the only one holding up this meeting, Reynold."

"B-b-but! You can't be serious!" The black and grey haired fairy sputtered, clearly defeated.

"Enough!" Dagda bellowed, his voice ringing off the walls. He stared at anyone who dared oppose him in that moment. Bog was actually impressed. "I've had enough of this stupid banter. Any and all are welcome at our festivals, and that _includes_ the creatures of the Dark Forrest." He turned to the scribe who quickly scribbled a rough draft of the new law, which would later be edited. He looked it over, signed it and passed it to his left to Bog. "Is this agreeable, Sir?"

Bog shifted on his chair--his poor legs must be cramped from sitting in such a low seat. "Aye. We are pleased to be welcomed at your festivities," he dipped the quill in ink, but said before signing it, "And, I feel it's appropriate that any creatures of the light fields are welcome at goblin festivals."

"Yes, that's grand. Meeting adjourned. We shall resume tomorrow mid-morning." The atmosphere in the room immediately lightened as the council members quickly headed to the door before Reynold could hold them any longer. Marianne slumped forward, smashing her face on the table.

"Ow..." She mumbled. Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea. Bog stretched his legs under the table, bumping her feet.

"Marianne, why are you so dramatic?" Her father asked, getting to his feet.

"I hate meetings that drag on. No! I hate _old fairies_ that make them drag on..." She finally sat up and rubbed her forehead. She noticed Bog's amused smirk and kicked his foot.

"Ah, that's not very princess like," he teased with a wink. Marianne's heart did flip flops. Oh, how she had missed him these past two weeks...

"Okay, _children_ ," Dagda rolled his eyes and gathered his papers, "out you go. Dinner will be served soon, if it hasn't already..." Whenever there was a council meeting that ran late, the king had ordered that meals be brought to each members rooms.

At the Kings dismissal, Bog and Marianne jumped to their feet and dashed out the door. They hadn't been together since the last meeting, two weeks ago.

"How have you been?" Bog asked when they were a safe enough distance away from the meeting room.

"Busy...but lonely," Marianne responded, sliding her hand into his. They weren't able to spend time together before the meeting, so they wanted to take advantage of every opportunity they had. She stopped in front of him, turning into his chest. Bog wrapped his long arms around her small frame, and bent to kiss her hair.

"I've been more or less the same..." He glanced over at a guard that was standing at the entrance to the bedchambers, and cleared his throat.

"Let him look. I don't care," Marianne tightened her grip around her man.

"Hmm...?"

"What is it?" She looked up in the direction he faced and noticed a bouncing blonde head near the end of the hall. "Oh right... I _may_ have promised Dawn that we'd spend time with her and Sunny..."

Bog grumbled and threw back his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"If it were up to me, I'd drag you to my room right now and do terrible things to you..." Marianne whispered and bit her lip.

"I'd beat you there," he countered with a mischievous grin that made her heart skip a beat.

 

"Just one more game! Pleeeeeease!" Dawn pleaded, spilling the bottle of aged Fairy Wine. "Oopies..."

"Okay, okay!" Her sister rolled her eyes, and leaned against Bog.

Sunny, Dawn, Bog, and Marianne all sat together by the stream, drinking fairy wine and elf stout. The game they played was a lot like a guessing game; one person gives a hint of something, and the others have to guess. If they get it wrong they take a drink, but if they get it right on the first try the person's who's it drinks. So far Dawn had about two glasses and was probably a little passed buzzed. Sunny had two stouts and was nursing his third, while Bog and Marianne both had four glasses of wine each; he was starting his second beer, while she was halfway done with her first.

"Sooooo, I spy sommmethig...purple!" Dawn chirped.

"Pfffft, my wings," Marianne guessed.

"Nooooooo! Drink!"

"Ugh..." She polished off her beer.

"Marianne's lips?" Bog guessed, wiping his thumb over his fiancées chin.

"Yessssh! You act-ually got that right, Boggy!"

"Har har," he chuckled teasingly. "A think A'm actually gettin' the hang o' this game!"

"Ha! I don't think so. You've had the most to drink out of all of us!" Sunny piped up, making them laugh.

"Whhhhere do you put it all?" Inquired Dawn, who leaned forward as if to examine Bog.

"Probabably hiss legsh!" Marianne crowed with laughter, falling onto her back.

"'Eh now! A don go pokin' fun aht ya, now do ah?" Bog slurred, his accent thicker than usual with drunkenness.

Marianne giggled, and continued to giggle as she crawled onto his lap.

"Well, I knooow its your turn, buuuut, I'm thinking of shomething pokey," she booped his nose, falling into his chest, laughing the whole way.

"Tha' could be any part o' me, princess!"

Dawn and Sunny were laughing hysterically, slumped over each other, and gasping for air. The autumn festival was in two days, which meant their wedding was in a week. Both of them seemed more than ready to spend their lives together.

 

"Kissh me harder," Marianne panted into Bog's mouth. The two of them had left the stream around when the moon was starting to sink. They leaned against each other for balance as they stumbled back to the castle. As soon as they arrived though, Bog had pinned her up against a wall and began assaulting her with deep passionate kissing, as well as licks and nips to her neck. She rocked her hips, making him moan. Somehow, they managed to get to Marianne's bedroom in one piece, though some guards on night watch didn't appreciate the _display_ of affection...

"Take yer top off," commanded Bog as he nibbled her ear, closing the door.

"Oooooh, nooo, yer majeshty!" She giggled wickedly, pulling him to her bed. He stumbled and landed on top of her, making the bed swing slightly.

"Wheeeeee!"

"Haha! Whell, _this_ is an intereshtin' position!" Crowed Bog. He had landed on top of her with her legs wrapped around his middle, and his feet on the floor. A very _interesting_ position indeed.

Marianne threw her head back and pulled him tighter.

"I waant you to lay on the beddd," she slurred.

"O-kay!" Even drunk, Bog was still nimble and more agile than his fairy cohort, displaying such as he crawled over her. She seized the opportunity and kissed every part of his body as it passed her face. First his chest, then his ribs, then waist...

"Damnit, Bog!"

He threw his leg over her and twisted so he laid on his back. "Whot?" He chuckled with a throaty sound.

"You, you...!" She sat on top of him, slithering sensually down his body, forcing his legs apart. "I wanna do terribible tings to you..." She slid her soft fingers between his legs, the alcohol in her system giving her confidence. "Howw...do you work?"

He laughed, but took her hand and showed her the difference in texture of his scales, gliding down his hard stomach, to the less hard lowest scales...

Bog made the sexiest sound she had ever heard as he freed his half hard erection into her hand--a deep, gravely groan marinated with arousal. She could hear his breathing hasten and claws digging into the soft petals of her bed.  
Marianne gasped. This was the first time she had seen or _felt_ his manhood. Heat pooled in her core as she took in his size. It was slightly darker than his skin, ribbed almost like his torso, and slightly pointed at his tip. Blushing like a madwoman, but also extremely turned on, she pounced on him, smashing her face against his.

"Ow!" Bog laughed loudly and began kissing her feverishly. With clumsy hands, Marianne began stroking him. She kissed him hard, tasting the wine and beer on his tongue, fueling her desire. He brought his hand up under her tunic fondling her breasts; she gave his now hard erection a squeeze as he did.

"Heyyyy, you...nonnne of that," she bit his lip. " _I_ get to torture _you_..." She slinked down his body, kissing and licking each scale as she did. When her face hovered between his legs, she looked at him with glowing golden eyes. Ever so slowly, she began to lower her mouth...

"Wat're ye doi-" anything he was about to say was lost as his words dissolved into moaning and gasping. The wicked little fairy began sucking, licking... _biting_ with blunt little teeth... Whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth she grasped with her hand, pumping and sucking. Bog entwined one hand in her hair, and gripped the petals of the bed fiercely with the other. He was at her mercy.

Oh spirits, this was incredible! How could he be so hard and soft at the same time? Who knew under all that hardness was something so soft, like silk? Marianne reached her free hand up under his back to rack her fingers over his sensitive spine, making Bog buck his hips harder.

She gagged on him, "Oh, you like thish?" His response was a whimper as she licked up his entire length. She was positively torturing him! She pulled herself up to kiss his face, not thinking about his hardness pressing against her leg.

"Th-tha's it?" He whined into her mouth, sounding disappointed.

Chuckling from giddiness (and maybe more than a few glasses of wine), Marianne rolled onto her back laughing at Bog's poor, distraught face.

"Yer no' nice, Marianne..." He tried pushing himself on top of her, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. Instead he just ended up rolling slightly and threw his arm over her. The alcohol in his system was making his erection fade quickly, much to both of their dismay. "Oi tha's no' fair either!"

Instead of trying to revive the situation, they laid in each other's arms, kissing and touching each other lightly, falling asleep together.

"I love you," whispered Marianne, a sleepy smile on her face.

"I love you most," Bog replied with his own sleepy smile and a kiss to her nose.

 

Marianne awoke with a pounding headache and a swarm of bees buzzing in her stomach. She tried rolling onto her back, but was stopped by a warm, hard body.

"Bog...?" She croaked, turning to face him. Her jaw was stiff.

"Uuhhgg..." He groaned and brought his hand up to rub his temples. "My head..."

"Why did we drink so much again?"

"I think Dawn wanted to keep playing...should've said no..."

"Agreed. I don't think I've ever felt so sick in my life. Do you remember how we even got to my room last night?" She asked, covering her face. Blasted sun was right in her eyes.

"Ah, no..." Then a thought occurred to Bog. What did happen after they said goodnight to Dawn and Sunny? He glanced at Marianne and ran his hand over her, making sure she was still clothed.

"Ugh, Bog, no. I feel like death," she pushed his arm away and sat up. Her head swam.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing...happened last night," he said sheepishly.

"Would it be so bad if something did happen?" Marianne retorted.

"Well, no, but I would like to remember those occurrences," he sat up then, and wrapped her in a loose hug. She leaned her head back and hummed happily, despite the burning in her stomach.

"So," she began tapping her fingers against his, "what _do_ you remember about last night?"

"Hmm..." Bog rested his face in her hair. He vaguely remembered kissing her and some guards standing nearby... "I-I think we may have been a little...too handsy in front of the fairy folk."

"Oh...oh dear..." Marianne's face paled. Whatever had happened, and if the guards saw, then her father would most likely know by now. But...he hadn't barged in and murdered Bog for sleeping in her bed, so maybe there was hope that he didn't know. The thought of her father made something stir in her mind...something important that she had to do.

"Shit!"

"What!?"

"The council meeting! We're late!"

Realization dawned on the hungover king as his lovely fairy princess flung herself off the bed and dashed to a closet for a change of outfit.

"Close your eyes," she commanded, though there wasn't much force to it.

"Ah, right..." Bog laid back down and covered his face. Who cares if they were late?

  
The council members stared at Marianne and Bog as they stumbled to their seats...nearly two hours after the meeting started.

"Good of you to join us..." Dagda mumbled to them. "We were just discussing the patrols for late fall and early winter. I hope that won't be an issue."

They both gave vague expressions of disinterest. Neither of them wanted to be there, especially with hangovers. Marianne doodled on some parchment as the meeting dragged on for another hour then broke for lunch. She looked up to a pair of startling blue eyes.

"Yes, my king?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"I like watching you," he admitted. "You make the cutest expressions."

"Mm..." A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Anyway, let's get some food." Bog stood and walked around the table to take her hand. They were not oblivious to the glares directed at their backs as they walked out of the room together.

 

"So, I have another question for you, your highness," Lord William, one of the few council members influenced by Reynold, had been harping on Marianne all afternoon about the Dark Forest--even though Bog was in attendance.

"Okay, William. What's it this time?" Her temper was starting to flare up.

"So, what will happen after this... _arrangement_ with them?" He glanced at Bog, who on a normal day, was not a people person, now add to that a hangover. He was not in the best of moods, but his fiancées presence helped keep his temper at bay.

" _Arrangement_?" Marianne scoffed, "You mean _marriage_? Because that's what it is. I am marrying the king of the Dark Forest, William." She reached across the table and grabbed Bog's scratchy chin and yanked his face to hers.

"Marianne, wha-" he tried asking what she was doing, but was stopped when she kissed him in front of all the council members. Lord William fell out of his seat next to her.

"And as far as what will happen after we wed, that is up to us. More trade routes will open; a better understanding of goblin culture will occur; a joining of our kingdoms that have been separated for years! Why wouldn't you want that, you stubborn oaf!?" She was frustrated and angry beyond belief, letting her voice raise as she spoke. No one was allowed to bring weapons to council meetings in case things escalated, such as they were. Marianne missed the weight of her sword on her hip.

Lord William was Roland's uncle. After all the bickering and skepticism on both ends, he was allowed to remain on the council due to lack of evidence that he knew anything about his nephew's plot.

"How _dare_ you insult me!" Lord William bellowed, grabbing a hold of Marianne's wrist, fluttering his robes...a glint of something blue flashed beneath them. Before anyone had time to react, Bog instantly snarled at him and leapt across the table. He pinned the bastard to the floor, barring his fangs.

"How _dare_ _you_ lay a hand on the crown princess, and _my_ future queen!"

"Guards!" King Dagda yelled, pulling his daughter away from the Lord and the other king.

"You don't have any authority here, Bog _King_!" Lord William, by some strange force of strength, pushed Bog off of him into the table.

" ** _NO_**!!" Marianne screamed when she saw her man's head loll and the dagger sticking out of his side. All her anger melted away and numbness crept in.

Everything was in slow motion, like they were wading though mud. Guards ascended on William while the council members who were Knights surrounded the King and Marianne. She pushed them aside, falling onto the floor by Bog.  
There was no sound in Marianne's ears. Nothing. Not even her own voice.

"Bog wake up! Bog look at me!" She said the words but no sound came out. She shook his shoulders and caressed his face. "Please, _please_! Open your eyes!" Every tender moment, every kiss, every laugh flashed through her mind. " _Help_ _him_!!"

" _Roland_ should be the one to marry the princess!" William thrashed and kicked at the guards.

Everything happened so quickly. More guards rushed into the room brandishing weapons and shackles. Marianne looked around bewildered. Why was no one helping Bog? Why could no one hear her? Mouths moved, so there were orders being given, but why was no one _listening_ to her?!

"Don't cry, tough girl..."

Relief flowed through her and down her cheeks. She hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"D-don't you s-say that..." She sobbed harder, taking his hand and kissing it.

"I've had worse... I'm just glad I--" he began coughing, making Marianne go numb all over. She will _kill_ William for this.

"Shhh, please don't strain yourself," she stroked his head. "Let me look..." She lifted his arm. A blue dagger was imbedded halfway into his scales, dark blood seeped from the wound. Fighting back another wave of tears and anger, Marianne grabbed the nearest person--Sir George--and yanked him to her.

"Get him some help! _Now_!"

"Y-yes, your Highness!" Being a knight, he was under oath to obey a direct order. He nodded to Dagda and took off out the room. Marianne reeled her head around looking for the _tarse_ that did this. No one was left in the room except for her, Bog, her father, and a handful of guards.

"Cripes, Marianne, I c-can walk..." Bog hissed as he tried to stand.

"Oh, no you are not!" She placed a hand on his chest. "Please. Just...wait for the infirmary..." She looked over at her father; his skin was paled as he spoke with one of the guards, vaguely hearing the word _assassination_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'll probably get flack for not having Marianne murder William on the spot, but think about this: If you just saw the person you love the most in the world get stabbed right in front of you, you'd want to make sure they were alright. Especially if you knew there were other people in the room to handle the situation.  
> I know Marianne can be impulsive, but she knows that there are guards to detain William, and all her brain is telling her is to go to Bog.  
> And she has no weapon. Sure she could beat him to death, but...Plot.


	11. I'll keep you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new council has to be chosen. Bog has a tender moment with his future sister-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/sHXa85SOWtk
> 
> I'll Keep You safe - Sleeping at Last
> 
> I recommend listening to this song before reading the chapter.

Time crawled by slowly, like a snail running a race. After the guards dragged William from the council room, now stripped of his title and any power, they brought him to the dungeons for questioning by the King. Marianne longed to be down there to question him herself, but she would not leave the hospital wing.

"Marianne, please sit. You'll wear a path in the floor..." Dawn sat on a bench, watching her sister pace back and forth waiting to be allowed in the room with Bog.

"I-I know...but..."

Just then the door creaked open; the nurse and Mage came out. Dawn stood up and grabbed Marianne's hand.

"Your highness'," the Mage said with a nod. "After examining the dagger, we found no trace of magic or poison. The wound was shallow enough that it won't do permanent damage. He won't be able to fly for about a week, though." She saw Marianne's concerned expression and added, "The Bog King will be alright, though his mood is quite foul..."

"Well, he did get stabbed protecting me..."

"I can not believe William would do that!" Tears started pouring down the younger princesses cheek.

"Don't worry, your highness," the Mage patted Dawn's hand, "your father will get answers from him."

"He had better. Otherwise _I_ will go down there and see to it _personally_ ," Marianne said coldly as she walked through the doors.

"Send for us should you need anything, your highness," the nurse said before shutting the door.

It was unnerving to see Bog laying there with ashy skin and eyes closed. The stark white bandage across his torso an eerie reminder of early evening. She flew over to him and caressed his cheek. Blue slits appeared on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed," he groused, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, Bog!" Marianne could've hit him for that sarcastic remark.

"All this fuss over--"

"You were stabbed! He could've kill--" she stopped herself when she noticed her voice crack.

Bog sat up, "Come here, my tough girl," and pulled her down so she could lay on the bed with him. He held her as she cried, thinking of the ways he'd like to murder William.

"I w-was so s-scared," she said between sobs, burying her face in his collar.

"I... Me too," he whispered, looking at the shuttered window of the infirmary room. He hated seeing her cry like this. When he first saw William grab her, a cold rage welled up inside of him; then he saw the dagger hidden beneath his robes and didn't even think of what might happen. All he wanted to do was protect the woman he loved. "If-if he had...if I hadn't stopped him..."

"But you did," Marianne sat up, tears finally beginning to subside. "You stopped him. Bog, I-"

"It's alright, love. I'm safe. _You_ are safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He brushed his thumbs along her cheeks. She gave a shaky sigh and leaned against him, listening to the strong beating of his heart.

"Thank you," she said after a moment and planted numerous kisses to his chest plates. His chest rumbled with a content hum as he brought his hand up to pet her wings.

" _I’ll keep you safe_  
_Try hard to concentrate_  
Hold out your hand  
Can you feel the weight of it  
The whole world at your fingertips  
Don’t be, don’t be afraid  
Our mistakes they were bound to be made  
But I promise you I’ll keep you safe," Bog began singing softly to her, hoping that perhaps she would fall asleep or at the very least feel safe again. There have been only a few times in his life where a rival thought to challenge him as King, so he understood not feeling safe--sometimes for weeks.

 _"Darkness will be rewritten_  
_Into a work of fiction, you’ll see_  
As you pull on every ribbon  
You’ll find every secret it keeps  
The sound of the branches breaking under your feet  
The smell of the falling and burning leaves  
The bitterness of winter  
Or the sweetness of spring  
You are an artist  
And your heart is your masterpiece  
And I’ll keep it safe." Her wings draped over them and she reached her hand up to trace delicate fingers over his prickly jaw. Tell-tale signs she was finally relaxing.

" _As you build up your collection_  
_Of pearls that you pulled from the deep_  
A landscape more beautiful than anything that I’ve ever seen  
The sound of the branches breaking under your feet  
The smell of the falling and burning leaves  
The bitterness of winter  
Or the sweetness of spring  
You are an artist  
And your heart is your masterpiece  
And I’ll keep it safe." He continued to hum even after Marianne's breathing slowed and he heard her tiny snores of sleep.

 

A knock on the door woke Bog from his light slumber. The fairy king entered along with a few guards. He stiffened when he saw his daughter wrapped around the goblin king.

"Marianne, love," Bog touched her shoulder gently, "your father is here."

"It's...it's alright, Bog. Let her sleep," Dagda said quietly as he walked over to the chair next to the bed. The guards hung back, standing on either side of the door. Slumping into the chair, the fairy king ran a hand over his face. Bog noticed bags under his eyes. When was the last time he slept?

"There are no words for me to express my gratitude towards you," Dagda said, startling Bog.

"Ah, well..." He looked at him with wide eyes, then glanced down at his future wife. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead and her eyes were puffy from crying. Biting back a fresh wave of anger at William, he brushed the hair off her face. The two kings sat in silence for so long, Bog thought maybe Dagda had fallen asleep in the chair.

"I'm glad she choose you for her king," he whispered suddenly, shifting to a more comfortable position. Bog's cheeks burned; he was not used to praise from rival kings, especially ones that would be his father-in-law in just over a month. That thought hadn't occurred to him before...

For a change of subject, Bog asked, "What is going to happen to that... _jackass_?"

Dagda blinked, slightly confused, then caught Bog's meaning. "Ah. William...killed himself. He hid a poison capsule under his tongue."

Shock and frustration wound its way up from Bog's stomach, forcing a curling of his lips and a growl to rip from his throat. Before he could suppress it, Marianne stirred slightly.

" _ **What do you mean**_?"

"Quiet!" Whispered Dagda sharply. "Things with William got tense after Marianne broke off her engagement to his nephew... I think her engagement to you pushed him over the edge."

"There must be more to it than that. What about the other council members who always sided with him? Do they know anything about his treason?" Bog was thinking like a king at the moment, and not a man betrothed to the fairy on his chest. He sidled out from under her, wincing as his wound shot pain straight to his ribs.

"Bog, you should remain in bed for at least a week..." The words fell on deaf ears as the goblin stood, holding his right side.

"I will do no such thing," he huffed, his breathing sharp. He limped to the other chair and sat, hissing with the effort.

The fairy king eyed him suspiciously, not wanting him to harm himself further. Over the past several months he had come to respect him more and actually...enjoyed his company. When he was sure Bog had settled comfortably in the chair he expressed his thoughts. "All the council members are in their rooms, with guards posted outside each door. There hasn't been a peep from Reynold or Nicholas all evening... I'm thinking they might know something."

Bog leaned back in the chair and began stroking his chin. Reynold might be the best place to start asking questions...but then again, Nicholas hasn't exactly been keen on the goblins joining the meetings either... Something was missing though--something important that was being overlooked.

"I know that not all the fairies are pleased with Marianne and I getting married, but really it has nothing to do with your kingdom. I love her, and that's why I'm marrying her. The joining of our kingdoms is a great perk though..."

"Yes, I know all this. What does that have to do with anything?"

Bog leaned forward, tallying the recent events of the past year: falling in love, lifting the ban on love, exiling love potions (both kingdoms wrote a law on this), finding a new castle and clearing it out, attending multitudes of meetings, proposing to Marianne... None of it added up. What is the missing piece? There was no point in an attempted assassination if they weren't married yet...

"It's a ploy," Bog suddenly said.

"What?" The fairy king looked much more confused.

"To shake us up, to send a message. When we wed, Marianne and I will be quite powerful, politically speaking, and that frightens them, so they wanted to frighten us..." More ideas were brimming to the surface. Bog tried standing to pace around, but his wound wouldn't let him. Instead, he tapped his claws on the arm of the chair in a tuneless rhythm. "In the Dark Forest, the monarch can be challenged for the right to rule. Whoever organized this must have known that..." _But we aren't even married, so there'd be no point!_

"So, what you're saying is that William was... _contracted_ by someone?" Dagda was on edge having this thought.

"Yes! And since he's Roland's uncle they could use that as the main reason. Gods, I wish he hadn't committed suicide. I want to wring his neck myself!"

"Mmhff..."

Both kings froze, remembering where they were and that Marianne was still asleep...and they had gotten quite loud. All she did was roll over and mumble a few incoherent words. Bog's expression softened as he took in his sleeping fairy.

"Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow," he whispered, not wanting to rouse Marianne anymore.

"That...is a good idea," the fairy responded in the same quiet tone. "I'll have my guards check on the council members and have them detain any that seem suspicious." He stood and offered his hand to Bog to help him up.

"I uh, thank you," he winced as he was pulled from the low chair.

As Dagda opened the door, he said, "I'll have these men stand watch to make sure you two are safe." The door closed behind them, leaving the goblin to struggle onto the bed without waking his love.

"Bog?" She mumbled, grasping at the silk sheets.

 _Crap_. "Yes, love?" He froze halfway onto the bed.

"Mmm...far. Don't hurt...self..." With that she started snoring again. Bog had to stifle a laugh; he had no idea she talked in her sleep! Heaving himself the rest of the way up was slightly difficult. He could feel heat and wetness flow out of his side.

 _Damnit_... Oh well, the Mage or nurse would change his bandage soon anyhow.  
As soon as his head hit the pillow and he pulled Marianne under his arm, sleep found him, welcoming him in an open embrace.

 

***

Screams tore through the dark forest, frightening any nearby creatures. The sound was of anger and frustration, followed by evil, maniacal laughter.

"William was careless and feeble minded when it came to your wishes. He attacked the crown princess and not the king. He let his anger rule him. I, for one, am glad he is gone." The assassin returned to the lair having fulfilled his contract. "William, Reynold, and Nicholas have all been executed," he said, "though William was a coward and took a poison capsule. I'm sure by now the fairy guards have found the other two with their throats slit."

A pleased smile curved the lips of the contractor.

***

It was two days before the young Princess's wedding, but with the recent events of the past week, it was on the back of everyone's mind. New council members had to be selected and that was something that could take days to weeks. Marianne already had a few new members in mind. The current gathering included Marianne, Dagda, Bog, Lady Rosewood, Sir George, and Sir Quinn. They held a meeting for just this purpose in the infirmary room so Bog could be involved, much to his... _delight_.

"I want Sunny on the council," Marianne said firmly from her perch on the bed.

"Why? He has no political experience," her father blanched.

"Seriously, dad?" She rolled her eyes. "Let me state my case then; Sunny will be your son-in-law within a couple of days. It would be a smart move to have him here. He has leadership skills, but just needs a nudge in the right direction to harness them."

Out of the five new members they were selecting, Sunny would be the newest elf. They already had Thimble and Flory, but Sunny would make three. There was also Lady Rosewood, Sir George, Lady Fiara, Lord Tywyn, and Sir Quinn--all fairies. It was a surprise when Sir Quinn suggested adding a few goblins besides Bog to attend the meetings. So, Stick and Leaf were added.

"I...I suppose you're right," the king said defeated. He knew he shouldn't argue much since Marianne will be taking over as Queen within the next few years.

"Aw, what's wrong, Dagda? Not wanting both of your future sons on the council?" Bog would have sounded innocent if it hadn't been for the smirk that slowly spread over his face. Marianne had to hold back a chortle. His answer was a glare, though there was humor in the king's green eyes.

"Anyhow, back to the matter at hand," Lady Rosewood clapped her hands and picked up the quill she had been writing with. "So, we now have His Royal Majesty, King Dagda; His Royal Majesty, The Bog King; Her Royal Highness, Princess Marianne; Lord Tywyn of Azure; Lady Fiara of Topaz; Sir George of Jade; Sir Quinn of Jade; myself, Lady Rosewood of Azure; Elf Thimble of Jade; Elf Flory of Topaz; Elf Sunny of Jade; Goblin Stick of the Dark Forest; and finally Goblin Leaf of the Dark Forest. Whew! Have I got everyone now?"

"Uh, yes, I believe so," Sir George said looking over her shoulder.

"Alright, now-" The meeting was interrupted when the Mage and nurse opened the door.

"Okay, enough excitement for today. His Majesty needs to recuperate and rest," the Mage scolded.

"If I got any more rest, I'd be dead!" Bog growled at her. He hated being doted upon and bedridden. At least Marianne had been staying with him at night and had barely left his side. He had sent word to his mother that he'd be staying in the fairy kingdom for at least a week and not to worry. Or visit.

The nurse shooed everyone out of the room-except Marianne of course-while the Mage changed Bog's bandage.

"This looks like it's healing nicely. You took to the poultice we used very well for a goblin." Realizing what she just said, the Mage clapped her hand over her mouth. Stuttering she cried, "Oh! Oh y-your Majesty! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-"

"What? You think I'm offended? _Please_!" He snorted, amused.

"Okay, well then consider it payback for insulting my medicines," she retorted, placing a new poultice to his wound. "That should stay on until tomorrow morning. Now please, actually listen to me when I say get some sleep."

"Fine, fine!" He waved his hand at her as she walked out of the room.

Marianne ran her fingers down Bog's cheek, "You make a terrible patient, my king."

"Well, she's been sticking me with strange goo for the past five days! I've been stuck in this room with nothing to do..."

"I know."

"Ugh. I hate feeling helpless," he made his hands into fists, bunching up the sheets.

"Everyone knows you're not. Now," she bent to kiss him, "I have to go see to some things for Dawn's wedding. I'll be back soon."

"Even you can't stand being in this room for very long..."

"Oh, stop grousing. Two more days, Bog. Two!" They rolled their eyes at each other.

"Doting fairy."

Marianne knew Bog was bored, he had to have been; he was trying to pick a fight with her for the past day and a half.

"That's enough, my grumpy king. I'll be back soon," she flitted to the door before he had a chance to respond.

"I'm not grumpy!" He called after her as she closed the door. He heard her laughter, which made him smile. Despite being cooped up he enjoyed the extra time they were able to spend together.

Not even five minutes after he finally closed his eyes, did Bog hear a light knock on the door.

"Uhm, can I come in?" He turned to see Dawn's poofy blonde head peaking through the opening.

"Uh, yes, ah, of course." Bog sat up quickly, hoping she wouldn't realize he'd been about to fall asleep. She tiptoed sheepishly over to him, holding something behind her back. "What is it, Dawn?" This was the first time she'd visited him alone since the accident.

"Well, Marianne said you've been rather surly lately...so I brought _these_ to cheer you up!" She held out a small bundle to him.

"Ah, thank you," He could smell the spice of apple turnovers. "But, you didn't have to bring me these." He regarded the princess's body language and could tell there was another reason for her visit. Her eyes were downcast and she looked nervous, not in his presence, but...something else...

"Well...I guess maybe I just wanted to talk to you...and I didn't want you to be upset so I figured if I brought you some sweets, then..." She looked up, almost like she expected him to shoo her away like he did with most everyone else.

"Well, I could never be upset at you," Bog said with a smile. Apple turnovers weren't his favorite, but he did like them. And he liked Dawn. He never had any siblings and was always considered an outcast by his peers, but Dawn accepted him as he was--grumpiness and all. "What's on your mind, future little sister?"

Hands flew up to her face covering the bright red of her blush. After the whole love potion and kidnapping fiasco, she had grown to know him and only think of him as her sister's future king. Even though there was nearly a fifteen year difference between them, Dawn really looked up to Bog as the brother she never had.

"C-can I ask you something...personal?" She asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"How personal?" He asked coolly as he unwrapped the bundle of turnovers. Ah Ha! There was also a couple of gooseberry pastries!

"Do you think..." She was beginning to fidget with the cuffs of her dress sleeves.

"Sit down." Bog slung his legs off the side of the bed to make room for the tiny fairy. She climbed onto the bed next to him, and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. This was not normal Dawn behavior at all.

"I'm...scared."

"Of what?" Bog looked sidelong at her.

After several moments of silence, and the consumption of a turnover, Dawn turned her face to him. "I guess just the wedding. Being married. All of it... Do you think that's wrong of me?"

"What? No! Not at all. But...why come to me with this? Surely your sister would know how to answer you better." Confusion was written on every line of his face.

"Hhhh, that is true. I guess I just...wanted to hear what you thought about it. Sunny is excited, but I can also tell there's something he's not sharing." She buried her face in her dress.

Bog thought for a moment. He didn't know Sunny all that well, but they were friendly to each other, and his love for Dawn shown through every action. Still though...maybe he was feeling the same way? Their wedding was in a little under two days, and he would be marrying into the royal family. That certainly was a lot to throw at a guy.

"I think maybe he might be nervous, too," Bog finally offered, causing teary blue orbs to look at him. "I mean, I would be if I was suddenly going to be marrying a princess. Well, I am, but--I'm already a King, so..."

A tear trickled down her round cheek, startling him. "Ah! No, don't cry!"

"I'm sorry, Boggy," she rubbed at her eyes and sniffled. "I'm so happy to finally be getting married, and to my best friend no less, but...what if he gets cold feet? What if he realizes he doesn't want to be royalty?"

Bog placed a hand awkwardly on her shaking shoulders. "Let me ask you something: Is Sunny a fool?"

"What?" She said the words slowly, sounding out each letter.

"Do you really think he would feel that way? If he truly loves you--and trust me, princes he does--he would come to you with these fears. I think everyone gets nervous and has worries right before they get married." He saw realization creep into her features. "So don't worry. Everything will be alright," he finished with a smile.

"I... Hah! Sunny always says the same thing!" Rejuvenated and happy, she hopped off the bed, pink wings fluttering. She suddenly hugged him, "Thank you for talking with me. And...I'm glad you're marrying my sister."

"I uh..." Bog's expression softened as he returned her hug. "Me too."


	12. The Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding day between the fairy princess and the king of the Dark Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this chapter, but I'm actually happy with the way it turned out. I looked up several different traditional wedding vows and ceremonies and combined them into this. I love the idea of hand fasting so I incorporated that into here.   
> Sorry, the ceremony is a bit lengthy, but I couldn't figure out how to shorten it. Oh well.   
> (It's kind of funny, I'm getting married in a few months and pretty much found my wedding vows doing this chapter XD)

Marianne woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. 

"Mmff...more sleep..." She grumbled and rolled over, pulling the feather comforter over her head. She did not want to be tired on her wedding day.

"Marianne?"

"Ugh." Apparently her sister had other ideas about letting her sleep in. She lifted her hand from the covers and gestured for her to enter, still hidden from the sun.

"Don't you grumble at me, sis," Dawn said as she flitted to the bed and tugged the blanket off the grumpy bride's head.

"Why are you up so early?" She groaned, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the room.

"Well, I was sick again this morning and I couldn't fall back asleep. Besides, Sunny was snoring..."

"Ah." Marianne had nearly forgotten her little sisters happy news. Earlier that week Dawn had given her and Bog each a note. His said "uncle" while hers said "auntie." The look of confusion on Bog's face was priceless.

"How are you feeling? Has the ginger tea helped at all?" 

"A little bit. Food is still repulsive though." The little fairy make a face like she'd eaten something sour.

"Haha well, that will eventually end." Marianne stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly. Though she was reluctant to leave the warm embrace of her bed, she knew she had best get up. Today was her wedding day after all.

 

Several hours later, as Marianne slipped into her white silk leggings, she thought about what to expect from the ceremony. They did practice the night before, but this was the real deal. _Holy hells!_ She was actually going to be married; something she had never thought would happen ever since...her last wedding. This time was different though. She was marrying Bog, the man who was everything for her; who listened to her and respected her, and who treated her like an equal.

"Marianne, do you need help with your dress?" Dawn's voice floated from behind the bedroom door.

"Oh, uh, yeah actually. Come on in." Covering her naked breasts with her hands, Marianne turned around as her sister entered the room.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married!" Dawn squealed as she skipped over to the bride.

"Ha, yeah, I know..."

"What? You're not nervous are you?" The blonde shook out the wedding dress before holding it out for her sister to step into. No over the shoulder straps for this dress! Marianne had explicitly stated that she wanted a bare backed wedding dress and something not constricting. Dawn did her best to go with her sister's wishes, but it was hard to work with the spider silk material to keep it from falling apart. She'd made plenty of gowns before, but for some reason, this specific dress gave her such grief!

"No, not nervous..." Marianne said as she put her arms through the sleeves, "more excited? I don't know how to explain it..."

"I know what you mean. Turn around. I felt the same when Sunny and I got married." The little sister began buttoning up the dress. 

"Yeah, I suppose. Oh! Dawn, can you do me a favor?" 

"There! Oh, Marianne... You are so beautiful," Dawn gasped as she beheld her sister. The skirt wasn't big and poofy, but rather slim and straight down to the floor with the smallest of trains, and had a long slit up the left leg, nearly to her hip. The sleeves extended to points at the knuckles, and sat just off the shoulders. The back was open and finally connected just below the waist with small pearl buttons.

"Thank you. I hope...I hope Bog likes it," Marianne whispered with a blush.

"Of course he will! Now, what's the favor?"

"I forgot to give Bog this note last night. Would you give it to him for me?" She shuffled over to her vanity, pulled open the drawer and took out a small sheet of paper. Then proceeded to fold it and hand it to Dawn. 

"Sure! Sunny and I can go wish him luck!" She tucked the paper into a pocket of her dress before turning to leave. "Oh, and Marianne?" She paused as she opened the door.

"Yes, sis?"

"I love you...and I'm really happy you found Bog."

Something tugged at the older sister's heart. Almost like the first time, she saw her little sister as a woman and not as a little girl. Even on Dawn's wedding day, she couldn't help but feel like she was still young, but now...something was different about her. Could it be because she was with child? Or married herself? Whatever the reason, Marianne had to blink back tears.

"I love you too, Dawn."

 

Bog paced back and forth in the room Dagda had set aside for him. It was a casual sitting room that one would get together for tea. The door was a lovely green curtain that hung loosely over the enterance. There was a small table and a couple chairs over by a window. Of course there was tea already waiting there. Bog wished it was something stronger. Ugh! Why now were his nerves acting up? Up until he arrived at the fairy palace he was perfectly fine!

A knock on the side of the wall made him jump.

"Boggy!" Dawn rushed through slamming into him, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oof! Hello, Dawn. Hi Sunny," Bog added as he saw the small elf push back the curtain. 

"Hi! Ready for your big day?" Sunny asked, more chipper than he normally was.

"Uh, well, I..." Bog scratched the back of his neck, not really sure how to answer. He hated big parties and being the center of attention.

"Don't worry! Remember what you told me?" Dawn stepped back and took her husband's hand. "Everyone gets nervous."

"Heh, yeah..." Bog wrung his hands together. _Oh for pity's sake, Bog! Get yourself together_!

"Hey, if it helps, once you see Marianne, everything else seems to fade away," Sunny pulled Dawn closer and gazed lovingly up at her. The look that passed between them seemed almost too intimate for others to see. Bog looked away, blushing.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you're right," he said and cleared his throat.

"Anyhoo! I have a present for you!" Dawn squeaked and held up a beautifully crafted boutonnière that was made from white Gerbera petals. 

"Oh, thank you. It's... _lovely_ ," he said as he took it and pinned it to his chest.

"Yay! I'm glad you like it!" She squealed and did a little happy dance, causing Bog to give an amused smirk. "Oh! Also! Here. This is from Marianne." She pressed a small folded sheet of paper into his large hand. "She wanted to give it to you last night, but forgot."

"Alright, Dawn, let's go take our seats," Sunny tugged at his wife's sleeve, "the ceremony will be starting soon."

"Ooooh! I'm so excited! Okay, see you soon Boggy!" She gave Bog another hug and jumped up to kiss his cheek before scampering out of the room, towing her flailing husband with her.

Bog stood there slightly dazed. The glow and warmth of his soon to be in-laws followed them out of the room. He was left alone with his thoughts. He had to be at the alter in about fifteen minutes, and didn't know how to occupy himself for that time. Deciding that the tea might be a good idea after all, he poured himself some. His large hands dwarfed the tiny fairy cup. It smelled of lavender and camomile. Not necessarily a flavor he liked, but whoever set it out must have known he would need a calming tea. 

He sipped on the warm brew as he stared out the window. The leaves on the trees of the Dark Forest were aflame with oranges, reds, and yellows; the grass of the light fields was brown, and the stems of the summer flowers looked like dead sticks. There was a thin film of ice on the small stream that ran into the forest. All in all, a beautiful setting for a wedding.  
Bog set his tea down and unfolded the parchment.

_My King, we are getting married today! A joining of our kingdoms, but so much more. Words cannot express how much I love you, but I hope to show you for the rest of our lives. I'll meet you at the alter. Love, Marianne_

A warmth blossomed in his chest and spread down to his toes. Suddenly, all his nervousness seemed silly and ridiculous. Marianne was everything he ever wanted. She was caring and passionate, and threw her whole being into the task given to her. She had a wicked sense of humor that matched his own, and could make him smile just by looking him in the eye. There were way too many things to list about her, but one that stuck out was how much she loved his kingdom and subjects--almost as much as she loved her own.

Just as Bog finished his tea, he heard the familiar scuffle of his mother's feet behind him.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Uhm..." Of course he was ready! He had been since the moment they met--though he may not have realized it at the time.

"I can tell you are, my boy," Griselda patted her son's scaled hand, noticing his scales and skin looked...shinier than usual. "Ah, I see you used that oil I gave you!"

"Ahem, yes. I felt that I should at least look somewhat presentable..." He grumbled and adjusted the boutonnière Dawn gave him.

"Oh posh! You look so handsome! Just like your father did on our wedding day!" His mother sighed and batted her eyelashes, remembering what was probably the happiest day of her life.

"Ha! Yeah, thanks for that, mom," rolling his eyes, Bog walked past her, swishing the curtain open. Her response was a _harrumph_ as she walked out the door with him.

 

The ceremony would be starting in less than five minutes. Bog stood at the alter in front of the new council, several noble fairy families, a few of his goblins--Stuff, Thang, Mudwort--his mother, and his future in-laws. Okay, so not as many people as he originally thought, which was slightly calming. Sunny and Dawn were sitting directly in the front row, and gave tiny waves. Bog nodded in acknowledgment. Sure he was a king and used to being in front of people and the focal point of many conversations, but somehow this seemed different. There was no one asking for help or telling him there was trouble at the boarder or something the mushrooms had come up with. He sighed, just wanting the ceremony to start and be bloody over with! 

His wish was granted as a fanfare was struck up and everyone stood and turned their attention to the back of the room. Bog heard the gasps and the music playing, but saw nothing except his bride. She wore a gown of woven spider silk with sleeves that came to a point at her knuckles and hung just off her shoulders, exposing her creamy skin. The skirt flowed down to the floor, but had a very revealing long slit up one side, showing her white leggings and boots with gold trim. Instead of wearing her usual heavy make up, she had a gold shimmer to her eyelids making the honey depths reflect and jump.

Finally she reached the alter and stared with large, glistening eyes at her love. Bog swallowed past the hard lump in his throat. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful. It took every ounce of strength he had to not grab her and fly away right then!

_Hi_ , she mouthed, still staring.

_Hi_ , he mouthed back, trying to make his brain function.

King Dagda came around the podium to stand before his subjects and the couple. As king, it was his duty and responsibility to officiate a noble or Royal wedding. He made the motion for the guests to be seated before starting the blessing.

"In times past it was believed that the soul shared characteristics with all things Divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West, and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony." The king looked at his daughter and Bog, "Take each other's hands." 

They did as they practiced at the rehearsal; Bog held his hands palm up and Marianne placed hers palm down. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.  
"Blessed be this Union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

"Blessed be this Union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the hearts passion. The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

"Blessed be this Union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea.

"Blessed be this Union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertilit y of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return.

"Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which help you build a happy and successful Union. Yet, they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this Union.

"Continue to face each other. Do you, Bog King of the Dark Forest, take Princess Marianne of the light fields, to be your constant friend, her partner in life, and her true love? To love her without reservation, honor and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

"Yes. Uh, I mean... I will," Bog fumbled trying to remember the right words to say. His cheeks burned. 

Dagda turned to Marianne and asked her the same thing.

"I will," came her soft reply.

Now the king held up a long white ribbon used for tying the bride and groom's hands together. The couple turned and faced the king, her right hand in his left.

"Now, repeat after me-" he broke this next part into sections so Bog could remember- "I, The Bog King, in the name of the spirits of the Gods that resides within all of us, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Princess Marianne, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee, and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and the ways as I respect myself."

Bog had a hard time repeating the words he was instructed for his voice kept catching and wavering.

Dagda turned again to his daughter to have her repeat the vows. She also had a hard time reciting them. Her tears were freely falling now. Once she had finished, her father tied their hands together, tears in his own eyes.

"Now you are bound to one another with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made to learn what you need to know; to grow in wisdom and love. That your marriage will be strong, that your love will last in this life and beyond."

The bride and groom turned back to gaze into each other's eyes. Bog noticed that his own eyes were burning and his cheeks were surprisingly wet. He picked up her sword--the one he gifted her the day after he proposed--while she took his staff. They recited together the final vow as they returned each other's weapons:

"I pledge my love to you, and everything I own. I promise you the first bite of my meal and the first sip of my cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night, and into your eyes that I smile each morning. I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine. No shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond all else, I will cherish and honor you through this life and the next. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you."

"Kneel," the king ordered, reaching behind him for the ceremonial crowns, a step only in royal weddings. He placed a small circulate crown of gold and pearl on Marianne's head, kissing her forehead. On Bog's head he placed a similar crown, but this one was heavier built.

Clearing his throat, Dagda squeaked out the final blessing, "Rise! You may kiss the bride!"

The crowd erupted with cheers as Marianne flung herself into Bog's arms and pressed her trembling lips against his. They held their arms awkwardly out to the side since they were bound together.

"I love you," she cooed, hugging tight around his neck.

"I love you, too, tough girl," Bog pressed his face against her hair. She was his. Now and forever.

 

After the ceremony, Bog and Marianne met with all the guests. Some offered words of advice, but most just offered congratulations. They sat at a long banquet table when Dawn and Sunny came up to them.

"Sooooooo, how does it feel to finally be married?" The young fairy trilled and batted her lashes.

"I think it feels amazing," Bog said and turned Marianne's face up with a claw under her chin. She blushed seeing the look of pure love in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm _so_ happy! C'mon Sunny! Let's go dance!" Dawn grabbed Sunny and skipped happily to the dance floor.

"She sure seems to be in high spirits despite being sick all the time," Marianne observed coyly.

"Ah, well, it's called morning sickness for a reason I guess?" Offered Bog, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Eh, that's true..." She trailed off when she saw Griselda approach them. The woman practically radiated joy. 

"That was the most beautiful wedding!" Griselda came around the table and threw her arms around Marianne, hugging her tightly. 

"Ah! Um, thanks Griselda," she returned the hug one armed. Wow...she had a mother again. Well, mother in law, but still a mother.

"Okay, okay, if I stay here any longer I'll start crying again." As if to emphasize her point, she sniffled and dabbed her eyes on the corner of her dress.

"You don't have to go so soon, you know," Bog said. As much as he griped about his mother, he still loved her and wanted her to finish out the wedding day.

"I know dear, but someone needs to bring the cart of exchanged goods home. Uh-ah-" she waved her fingers at Bog when he opened his mouth to speak, "Should I be expecting you tonight, or will you be staying here?"

"Uhh..."

"Well..." 

"Pah! I guess it doesn't matter. I'll see you two later!" With that the old goblin waddled down the hall to where some guards waited to escort her to the stables where they housed the animals and goods. The day before, Bog brought the third shipment of five exchanges. The goblins were giving furs and skins, medicinal foliage, dried meats, and several large spools of spider silk. The fairy kingdom was trading provisions such as dried fruits, flour made from acorns and other nuts, preserves--basically any food that would last. With the light fields help the goblins built up their food stores and wouldn't go hungry, and the fairies and elves wouldn't freeze this winter. 

Many couples were already out on the dance floor, Sunny and Dawn included. The goblins that were there huddled near the buffet, trying not to be underfoot of the taller fairies. Bog just hoped they wouldn't embarrass him by devouring all the food.

"Bog?" He turned his head at the sweetness of his wife's voice. "Don't worry about them. They're fine," she said as if she knew where his thoughts were going.

"Yes, you're right," he replied and began tracing small patterns on the back of her hand. Marianne hummed happily and leaned against her husband. Everything that had happened to her within the past two years led up to this moment. She shuddered thinking what her life would be like if she had married Roland. She smiled, thinking about thanking Sunny for stealing the love potion and setting things in motion. Then she remembered saying to her father "If I find a guy out there who takes my hand and looks me in the eye, and I don't want to hit him...I'll consider it. But that guy doesn't exist." She failed to keep the unladylike snort from escaping.

"What's so funny?" Bog asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," she sing-songed the words and walked her fingers up his arm and over his shoulder, "I was just thinking about when we first met."

"Oh? What about it?" He nipped at her fingers when she reached his chin. She booped his nose in retaliation.

"Well...I was having a conversation with dad before the elf festival in spring and...I basically told him that there were no men out there that I didn't want to hit."

Bog threw back his head and laughed so hard he had tears pooling from the corners of his eyes. "Ah! Well-hahaha! I guess I'm glad you punched me then!"

"Haha, me too. I like that we're so-"

"Different from other couples?"

"Yeah," Marianne finished dreamily, tracing her fingers over his prickly jawline. Probably for the fiftieth time that day, she gazed into her husband's eyes and felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hey! You guys haven't even had your first dance yet and the party's almost over!" Sunny startled them when he came out of nowhere and hoisted himself onto a chair to be more eye level with them.

"Eep!" Marianne made a surprised sound before rolling her eyes. "No thanks, Sunny. I don't thi-"

"Everyone's been waiting for you guys to dance."

"And by _everyone_ , you mean Dawn," Bog said amused.

"Well...yeah actually. She really wants to dance with you guys. You didn't even dance at our wedding..."

Marianne and Bog both cringed. Of course they didn't dance then. Bog was still recovering from being stabbed (not that that stopped them from finding a dark corner to canoodle in...), and Marianne wasn't about to dance without him. Now Sunny was actually guilt tripping them...and it was working.

With gnashing teeth, both of them growled, "Fine!"

"Yes!" Sunny jumped down from the chair. "I'll go tell Dawn...she's uhh... Where is she?" Suddenly worried, he took off towards the entrance of the hall. Since discovering that his wife was carrying his child, Sunny became more protective of her. 

Marianne glanced at Bog. He didn't seem worried in the slightest...except for the way his eyebrows knit together.

"Do you want to go check on her?" He offered.

"Uhm...I'm sure she's fine. She wouldn't have left the party without saying good night to us." Marianne started to worry about her pregnant little sister. What if she danced too hard? What if she exerted herself and...and... Before she could finish that thought, Dawn walked slowly back into the room with Sunny. He had a relieved expression, which soothed Marianne.

"Sunny says you guys are gonna dance!" Dawn chirped happily.

"Well, we thought about it... Are you feeling alright?" The older fairy asked sternly, though not in anger.

"Sheesh! I'm _fine_ , Marianne!" Dawn rolled her eyes...and ran her hand gently over her still flat tummy. 

"Oh..." Such a soft and tender touch... Marianne wondered if her sister even realized she had done it.

"So come on! Let's dance!" Towing her sister--and brother-in-law--out to the dance floor, Dawn tried spinning them around, which didn't really work so well.

"Uh..." Bog stood there nervously, rubbing his free hand on the back of his neck. Marianne chewed the inside of her cheek.

_Okay...no need to worry. Dancing's not that difficult._

Before Marianne had a chance to move, Bog placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to place her free hand on his shoulder. She stared wide eyed as he began to push and pull her around the room. His strides were elegant and precise, just like when they sparred. Marianne noticed Dawn and Sunny watching them as they too spun slowly. Then she saw her father. He was sitting at a table with several nobles--all of them looked as if they've had a bit too much wine.

"What is it?" Bog whispered, concern in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh...I haven't said anything to my dad since the ceremony..." Ashamed at herself, she looked down. How could she ignore her own father like that?  
As if reading her gloomy thoughts, Bog lead them over to where the fairy king sat.

"Good evening, Dagda," Bog nodded his head towards his father-in-law. Oh boy, that'll take some getting used to.

"Ah! Good ev'ning!" The king nearly fell off his chair and sloshed his cup of wine.

"Your highness, Your Majesty, congratulations again on your marriage." The nobles at the table regarded Bog and Marianne with due respect, though some shied from his presence.

"Thank you," Bog nodded at them.

"So, dad, can we untie our hands now? I'd really like to dance with you," Marianne said hopefully; not that she wanted to be away from her new husband, but she knew her father would want to have a special dance with his little girl.

"Of course my dear, of course!" Dagda tried to untie them, but was having difficulties. Bog gently shoved his hand aside and sliced through the ribbon with a claw. "Ah, well that works too!"

"I'll go see if Sunny will relinquish Dawn for a dance," Bog bowed and kissed Marianne's hand before heading in the direction of the other married couple.   
Dagda stood from his chair and took his daughters hand, steering her to the dance floor. 

"Dad, I-- _we_ \--wanted to say thank you. I've never been so happy in my entire life." She reached around him in a hug. 

"I'm glad yer happy, my dear."

She pulled back slightly, keeping a hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to start the moves for the next dance. When he didn't, she cleared her throat and nudged him, making him start the dance. It was a rare occasion when he had more than two or three glasses of wine in one sitting.

"How does it feel having both of your daughters married? _And_ to be a soon to be grandpa?!" 

Her father bristled at that. Apparently he still wasn't comfortable with his baby having a baby of her own. "To tell you the truth, my dear, it feels...lonely. You girls grew up so fast... I know Dawn will be staying here during winter, but...I'll be missing you."

"Aw, dad... You know that I'll visit as often as I can."

They danced in silence for a time, not wanting to bring up politics or the kingdom or what was in store for the future. Marianne caught sight of Bog waltzing with Dawn, who seemed just as stunned as her at his dancing skills.

"Dad, are you happy for me?" She asked suddenly, not really noticing that she said it out loud.

"What? Of course my dear!" Dagda twirled them around a few times before continuing, "I...I know that I wasn't as supportive as I should have been, but I am happy for you. Bog is..." He glanced in the other king's direction, smiling at the funny picture the gangly Bog King painting as he twirled the fairy princess half his height. "He's a good man. I'm glad this marriage is more than political."

"Dad..." Marianne said softly. She knew he would never admit that if he was sober. Ever since Bog was stabbed protecting her, Dagda had warmed up to him considerably and would sometimes refer to him as "son."

"Well, my dear, he is. It makes me realize how foolish I was to try and force you back with Roland."

"Ugh, dad please. Don't worry about that anymore. I do agree that you should have trusted me when it came to him. But...I'm glad things went the way they did. I love Bog with all my heart." She finished the last bit blushing, and her father noticed.

"I know. Now, my dear, go dance with your husband, and let this old man go dance with his baby girl." 

"I love you, dad. Thanks for everything." With that, the song ended, and Marianne gave her father a peck on the cheek. They made their way over to Bog and Dawn.

"Thanks for dancing with me Boggy!" There was a slight pink tint to the little fairy's cheeks.

"Ah, well...it was fun," Bog blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He perked up when he saw Marianne walking his way.

"Dawn, my little girl! Dance with your father!" Dagda gently wrapped an arm around his youngest and steered her into the next dance. She beamed happily as she glanced at Sunny, who gave a thumbs up.

"So, how was dancing with your father?" Bog asked as he pulled his wife close.

"It was very...nice actually. He's changed his view a lot about...us. You know what I mean?" They spun apart then back together, Marianne thumping closer to his chest.

"Hmm...yes I can certainly tell." He readjusted his palm to better fit the curve of her back, relishing the feel of the open backed dress.

"Mmm..." She hummed deeply, enjoying the feel of his warm hand. His fingers started making little circles on her back, tickling her in a... _provocative_ way. Little sparks of heat flowed down her stomach under his touch. The last time she felt like this had been when he marked her. Okay, that wasn't the _last_ time she felt turned on...because when she did she took matters into her own hands, so to speak. But oh, she was married now...and the things she wanted to do to him, and the things she wanted him to do to her...

Marianne's foot caught on the hem of her dress making her stumble. She fell against Bog's warm, hard chest.

"Falling asleep, tough girl?" He asked amused, clearly seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Well, no..." A delightfully naughty idea crept it's way into her mind. She moved her left hand down his chest painfully slow. "I was just thinking of certain...perks that come from being married."

"Oh? And what would those BE?!" He squeaked out the last word as his devious little wife racked her fingers around to his spine and caressed, not so gently, upwards. A pleased smirk spread over her face and laughter filled her eyes. Oh how she loved doing that to him!

Bending over so no one might hear, Bog whispered seductively, "Yer wicked, my Queen. I hope ye know there will be _consequences_ for being so bold with a king."

Instantly her legs turned to jelly. Oh God! It was so hard to come back with a snarky comment when his nose was tickling her ear in the best way possible.

"Hey guys, Sunny and I are gonna head to our room." Both Bog and Marianne nearly jumped a foot in the air when Dawn spoke.

"Fu- How long-? Um. Okay Dawn. Thanks for letting us know," Marianne fumbled for words. The younger fairy just laughed at the obviousness of what she had interrupted.

"Haha! Hey, Marianne," she gestured for her to lean in, and whispered, "This is gonna sound weird, but maybe you guys should take off too. Otherwise you might be too tired to...you know." In a louder voice, Dawn trilled, "Well, goodnight you two! Love you!" And with that she and Sunny walked hand in hand out of the hall to the bedroom they shared. Marianne's heart pounded at the implications her sister suggested. They were married now, but...holy hells!

"What'd she say?" Bog's voice shook her from her fuzzy thoughts.

"Oh, um, she just said it might not be a bad idea if we retired for the night as well." It was an honest answer, of course.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. So, are we staying here tonight, or would you like to fly to the dark forest?"

Where they would be staying the night of their wedding was something they hadn't even thought about. If they stayed at in the fairy kingdom, it would be extremely awkward to see her father in the morning...but if they flew to the dark forest she'd have more time to gather her wits and maybe pack a few things.

"Let's go to the dark forest. I know we'll get there late, but...it's my home now. And I want to be there," she reached up a hand to rub her thumb across Bog's jaw. "Let's say goodnight to my father and excuse ourselves."

"As my Queen wishes," he purred into her hand, pressing his lips lightly to her soft skin.


	13. Our First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night is a magical night for our beloved couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is downright porn. And damn! It took me forever to write! I give kudos to all those smut writers, cuz dude...it's hard writing smut!

The Dark Forest was brighter than usual with not as many leaves blocking the moon. The light filtered down casting strange shadows across the black bark of the castle.

"Welcome home, my queen," Bog swept her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way into the castle.

"Eep! Bog, you silly thing! What are you doing?" Marianne laughed loudly, clearly enjoying the contact with her husband. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling herself up a bit so she was eye level.

"Why, carrying my beautiful wife of course!" The way he said _wife_ sent the same sparks of pleasure as before into her core. She let out a quiet moan. Let him think it's because he called her beautiful.

"Flatterer," she reached up and tweaked his nose. 

"You like it."

Instead of sticking her tongue out at him, she wrinkled her nose playfully. She had seen Dawn use it on Sunny several times, and thought it was a pretty, flirty move.

Marianne hadn't been to the Dark Forest in several months, since Bog asked her father permission for her hand in marriage. The castle hadn't changed much in appearance; it was still black with luminescent mushrooms guiding the way to the entrance, and moss still clung to the sides of the tree, though it had turned a brown-green color. There was a large Boulder on the inside of the entrance, and all the windows were shuttered.

"Woah. So, are all the winter preparations done then?" Marianne asked as Bog set her down. 

"Most of them. There's still a few things that need to be done." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the stairs. "Come, let me show you what we've done since you were here last." 

The throne room appeared more or less the same: the backbone throne up on the dais and the balcony overlooking the throne room. However, the high window that used to be open was now shuttered, and there were doors that blocked the hallway; most likely for keeping heat in during the winter.

As much as Marianne loved seeing what the changes were, she was feeling rather tired, but also electric and fiery. They were married! And he's showing her the castle? The only room she was interested in was the bedchamber...

"Bog?"

"...and this door leads over to the dinning..." He swept his arms around to the left side of the throne room. It was a new addition, or at least entryway, to the dinning area. 

"Bog." She tried again, this time with a bit more authority.

"...we knocked down the wall so the fires could warm the throne room..."

"BOG!" Finally getting annoyed of being ignored, Marianne shouted and tugged on his arm. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-what is it?" 

Instead of explaining that she was tired and wanted to go to bed, she made a show of stretching--she raised her arms above her head and opened her mouth wide with a yawn. Then she proceeded to sway her hips against her husband.

"You never know when to stop talking..." she wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and traced small patterns on his chest plates with the other. 

"Well... I wanted to show you everything since you haven't been--" his explanation was stopped when two of Marianne's fingers pressed against his lips.

"Like I said, you never know when to stop talking." Obvious that he wasn't getting the hint, she trailed her hand lower on his chest and yanked his head down to hers. She kissed him hard. They were alone, like actually alone for the first time in months! It was way too late in the night for many goblins to be awake, and the throne room was empty.

Bog parted his mouth to allow his wife's soft tongue to slip between his teeth. He groaned into her, tasting the sweetness of her tongue. An idea half-formed in his mind, a rather... _naughty_ idea. Though reluctant to part from her, he pulled Marianne to the throne with him. He sat before pulling her down on top of him.

"Ooh, Bog..." She crooned, adjusting her legs to straddle him better. Spirits be praised for her wanting a long slit in the dress!

"Yes, my queen?" He panted hard and heavy against her throat, his teeth barely grazed her flushed skin. So close. He could easily sink his teeth in...make her his... One hand wound in her hair while the other trailed up her exposed leg and snaked around to grasp her ass.

"I--AH!--love you!" Already there was a strong heat radiating from her core. Certain Bog could feel it against his groin, she reached down, and sure enough she felt the bulging of his body armor. (During the week he had to stay in the fairy kingdom, they partook in several of these activities.)

"Ye Gods!" Bog exclaimed as he bucked against her hand. Both of his hands instantly came down to grip her waist. 

"Do you like that, my king?" The randy fairy purred in the most sultry voice she could manage, and continued to stroke the softer plates until she felt them give slightly at her touch. Still sitting on top of him, she began petting his erection, using the pad of her thumb on his tip. Bog growled deep in his throat. Her soft fingers did wonders to his anatomy. She began rocking her hips in time with her pumps, forcing more groans and whimpers to escape her husband, who was gripping the arms of the throne so hard he left ruts.

Meanwhile, Marianne leaned forward to bite his ear--softly at first, barely letting her teeth touch his skin.

"Ooh Bog," She panted in his ear, "you feel so good like this. I love touching you..." She began kissing down his neck, feeling his pulse jump and Adam's apple bob in his throat. Even though she was giving him pleasure right now, she enjoyed this--the wetness between her legs a great testament to that. She loved seeing the way he'd melt under her touch.

Coherent words escaped Bog. He was close--oh spirits he was so close--his wings started twitching and his member got even harder. Marianne slowed her strokes and slipped down his body, leaving kisses on the grooves of his body, making her husband look at her then. She kept eye contact as she slowly, but determinedly, lowered her mouth on him. 

"BLOODY--! FUCK!" Bog yelled and bucked his hips hard into her. The feel of her wet tongue teasing his tip, and her teeth slightly biting into him, nearly made him cum right then. He tried to hold back, he really did, but when he heard her own moans...

"M-Marianne... Ah'm gonna--I'm gon-GAH!"

She pulled her mouth off just as he released, using her hand to finish him. She was surprised at how much there was and at herself when she licked it off her fingers. The salty-sweet liquid wasn't entirely unpleasant, though the texture nearly made her gag. There definitely was nothing lacking about his reproductive organs!

When Marianne finally lifted her face from his lap, she noticed how relaxed Bog looked. His head lolled to the side and his shoulders slumped forward. His eyes though, were focused on her face.  
With a loss for words, he reached out tentatively to her, caressing her cheek. She blushed and leaned into his touch. Without saying anything, she climbed back onto his lap and began kissing his throat. Not gently either.

"That was incredible, my queen," Bog mumbled into her hair. He slid one hand down between her wings and the other up her thigh. He could feel her heat through her dress and leggings. Though he wasn't hard anymore, he was still extremely turned on.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," she let her teeth graze his skin, letting him know she was ready. Her body ached for him, to feel him touch her. All she would have to do is sink her teeth in and bite...

"Well, this is an interesting image to walk in on!" A gravelly voice broke through their fevered state.

Marianne nearly screamed she was so surprised. Bog just groaned and let his head thump back on the throne.

"Why don't you two head to bed? I'll make sure Stuff and Thang answer to me for..." Griselda examined her son's face and the indecent position Marianne sat, before finishing, "for the next few days."

A hot, fiery blush crept up Marianne's face. Even though she was grateful that Griselda would be willing to run things for a few days, she was embarrassed that they were caught being so... _promiscuous_.

Standing up, Bog managed to say "Ah, er, right." He held onto his wife as he flew up to the balcony. They heard the old goblin tutting and noticed her shake her head.

"Well...that was a mood killer..." Bog grumbled as he set Marianne down to open the bedroom door.

"Oh?" Marianne raised an eyebrow as she shut the door. Her husband had already made his way to the bed and fell face first into the moss. She made her way over to him. "What would help you get back in the mood, my king?" She pulled her boots off and settled herself on his back.

Bog halfway twisted to see what she was about. "What are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Can't I massage my husband?" Moving her hands between his wings produced a guttural moan from Bog. Nothing would feel as good to him as Marianne's soft little hands touching him. As she kneaded and pressed her fingers into the grooves of his armor, Bog could feel the primal part of his brain gnawing at him. _Bite her. She is yours_...

Bog growled when she hit the base of one of his wings, causing him to turn over rapidly and pin her down. She gave a small eeep of surprise. 

"Bog! What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly. 

"What would you like me to do?" He near about purred in her ear, making a spark of want coarse straight to her already sopping core.

"Touch me," the breathy words came out barely above a whisper. "Bite me. Love m--oh GOD!"

It didn't take him long to obey. Bog sucked hard on her pulse and brought one hand up between her thighs. Finally, he was touching her where she wanted it the most. Of course, there was still her leggings to deal with.

Bog gently thumbed over her concealed clit. "My, my, you certainly are wet."

"Ah! Nnh!" Marianne couldn't contain herself any more. She bucked her hips into his touch and grasped his shoulder for something to hang on to. Her body was physically aching for him. 

"May I?" Indicating with his claws pointed at her leggings, he playfully picked at a seam.

"Oh God, yes!" Marianne writhed as his claws ever so gently teased over her skin but tore through the fabric of her leggings with sheer determination. Her panties were utterly ruined, but she did not care one bit.

"Mmm... You know..." There was a dark glint to his blue eyes that had heat spike in her core again. This time, Bog played with the seam of her thoroughly soaked undergarments, making her gasp and nearly moan out his name. "I have to pay you back for what you did on the throne." With that he slithered down her body, leaving wet kisses and tiny bites on her clavicles. 

"Oh Bog...oh Bog..." Marianne moaned his name as he hiked up her skirt and pulled her underwear off with his teeth. The cool air of the room tickled her wet curls. This was a big step for her. She had never been this exposed to anyone in her life. Sure, Bog had touched her there before, but it was always above her clothes. Nervousness caused her to cross her legs slightly...but the look of want and love in Bog's eyes stopped her.

"Is...is this okay?" He asked with sudden concern. He would never do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"Yes, Bog." Her legs slowly unfolded for him. 

Very carefully, he traced a claw over her damp petals, making his wife buck and squirm under his touch. He bent forward to kiss her, teeth stinging her lips, while his fingers traced and explored her lady parts. He used his other hand to cup her peaked breasts. Slowly, he rubbed his thumb on her bud and prodded her entrance with the tip of his finger. 

The times when she's had to take care of herself could never have prepared her for the pleasure she felt from the administrations of her husband. As he inserted his finger all the way in, he felt her inner walls tighten and clench. Bog groaned, heat once again flooding his groin.

"Nnnah! Oh Bog! Yes! Yes!" Marianne cried out and grasped the bedding with tight fists. Wetness gushed through her body and tingles of heat shot up her spine. Tears pricked at her eyes and spilled over. This was so much more than she had ever imagined.

"Ah!!" Bog immediately removed his hands from her and brought them up to cup her face. He kissed the tears from her cheeks. "Marianne, did I hurt you? Please tell me if I did..." 

Of course his first thought would be he had hurt her!

"No no no! Oh Bog, how could you think that?" She sat up to wrap her arms around his neck. "That was wonderful."

"Then why are you crying?" 

"Because that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Seeing no other way to make her point, she began to kiss him aggressively, letting her teeth bite wherever they landed. Surprised, but happy, Bog returned her kisses eagerly. 

Marianne started moving her mouth down his jaw, the stubble stabbing into her lips, and continued down his throat. She then started sucking on his neck hard enough that when she stopped there was a dark purple mark.

"Help me with my dress?" She panted against his throat, her teeth pressed into the soft flesh. 

Without any delay, Bog wound his hands behind her back to undo the buttons. As soon as he got the last few done, Marianne slipped her arms through the sleeves and let the dress fall around her hips. Even though Bog had seen her breasts before, he was stunned to see so much more of her soft creamy skin. Her skin had a slight sheen which called to him. 

Bog trailed his tongue down her neck to her clavicles, and brought one hand back around to palm her breast. The other hand tugged the bulky dress the rest of the way off, with Marianne's help.

"Yer so bloody beautiful." For the first time Bog realized that his wife sat before him in all her naked glory. Never before had he seen a creature so beautiful. Her breasts were perfect, sitting below her freshly marked slender neck. Her waist slanted inwards before curving out over her round hips. The small patch of dewy curls between her legs made Bog's erection all the more harder.

Blushing, Marianne scooted to a more comfortable position on the bed, fanning her wings behind her. She spread her legs as Bog settled over her. Not entirely sure what to do, Bog gulped. He _knew_ what to do, but...he wasn't done worshipping his bride.

Bog leaned down to kiss her. Not hard or rough, but passionately. He pressed his hard scales against her tiny frame causing her to gasp. The contact between her naked skin and his body sent tingles and warmth throughout Marianne. Bog was touching her all over, wanting her to make those noises just for him. He slid his right hand up her arm, down her chest, and over the curve of her waist, finally resting on her hip. His left was twined in her honey locks. 

Bog broke contact with her mouth to suck and lightly bite at Marianne's neck--his small way of telling her he was ready. He continued lavishing her with kisses and nips as he trailed down her body. When he reached her navel he licked upwards, leaving a wet trail.

"Mm! Nah! Oh Bog!" Marianne squirmed, throwing her fists into the moss. Oh _God_ , she was so ready. So ready to be all his and give him everything. 

"Patience my queen," Bog purred into her soft curls. He brought his hand down and teased her entrance again with a finger. At the same time, he let his tongue slide languidly over her glistening bud. Marianne cried out and arched her back. And she thought his hands were amazing!

Bog continued to lick and suck on her clit while his fingers worked to find the spot he hit before. It didn't take long.

"Oh! Yes! _Yes_!" Marianne moaned and dug her fingers into his scalp. "Oh God, yes! Oh Bog, I _need_ you!" She pulled his face up to hers, not caring that her juices dripped from his lips. She ran her hands hungrily over his body. Wanting to feel every part of him against her, she wound her legs around his pulling him flush with her. 

They were still kissing heavily as Marianne reached down between Bog's legs.

"M-Marainne," Bog grabbed her hand, startling both of them. He wanted this so badly, he was physically in pain, but he wanted to make sure she wanted him just as much, and not just because it was their wedding night.

"I'm ready, my love." She pulled him into another kiss, this one soft and tender, as she guided him to her entrance. "We'll... go slow."

The slick heat of her made Bog groan. He was restraining himself with every fiber of his being. Ever so slowly, he started to press into her, making her gasp loudly and squeeze her eyes shut. 

"Are you okay?" Bog stopped, feeling her tense beneath him.

"Yes!" Marianne blurted, then added with a bit of shyness, "Just...let me adjust to you."

"Slowly then." He kissed her gently as he slid the rest of the way in her, feeling her walls tighten and expand as she adjusted to him. Then ever so slowly Bog began thrusting back and forth, making sure that he was being careful. He moved his mouth to the groove between her throat and shoulder, kissing hard and biting with his fangs. The metallic taste of her blood tickled his tongue. 

"Oh _Bog_! Ah! AH!" Marianne pushed her hips up against his, hoping to encourage him to go faster. She could feel the sting of his teeth on her, but it only added to her desire. "Oh, faster! Faster!" She was so close. She could feel a tightening in her stomach and a tingling in her scalp. 

"I love you!" Bog managed to groan out between thrusts as he sat up for better leverage, grasping her hips. He could feel her walls becoming tighter, holding him in. He certainly wasn't going to last, especially if she were to--

"Oh _BOG_! I--ah!--love yo _U TOO_!" Marianne cried out as her orgasm flooded her body.

"Oh _Marianne_!" Bog joined her as he too orgasmed. 

He fell forward on his elbows, completely and utterly spent. They lay together panting for air, and as Bog turned his face to stare into Marianne's eyes, he noticed she was crying again.

"My love, what is it?" He wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I just love you so much," she choked out, her voice sore from screaming. She brought her hands up to rub his sharp cheeks. "And, we're married! I'm married. To _you_!" She started laughing then. She couldn't help it. She felt so full of love and happiness she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I--huh. Yeah. We are married!" Bog seemed to catch onto her good humor because he started laughing as well. "I never thought I would ever fall in love, let alone get married! I love you so bloody much, Marianne." He stared into her honey depths and touched foreheads with her, sighing happily.

"I love you most, almighty Bog King," she purred as she pulled him into a kiss.

Everything else seemed to fade away as they became engulfed in each other once more.

 

***

 

The changeling tapped her long fingers in annoyance on the table. "My children were supposed to take out the Bog King during summer, but failed miserably in that regard..."

She glanced in the direction of the webs on the opposite side of the room.

"Damnit! It's too late in the year to try using them... Useless creatures."

"Milady, if I may suggest--"

"Shut your gob, assassin! I told you! _You_ will not be killing the Bog King!" She slammed a fist on the table and hissed, before skittering over to him and leaned into his ear, her sultry voice dark with control, "I've worked for over 20 years to put this plan into motion. I will not have it ruined by you acting out of impulse, my dear."

"Yes, milady," the assassin bowed and turned, cloak billowing out behind him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the latest chapter that I have written on my phone. I'll have the next one up probably next week, so you won't have to wait for long.  
>  I want to incorporate the changeling and assassin in more, so there will be a few time jumps. Mostly because there's not much to write during the winter months except smut (and I kind of want to take a break from that lol) and foraging, which I'll probably write about.   
> Anyhoo, the next chapter will be up within a week or so!


	14. Bog

The young Bog Prince woke up in the middle of the night, frightened by the loud thunder rolling. He hid under his blankets as the next round of lightning lit up the sky.

"D-daddy?" He whimpered, wanting his father to come to the rescue and make the loud scary noises go away.

 _ **BOOM**_!

Bog scrambled out of his bed and ran down the hall to his parents room.

"Daddy!" He climbed onto the bed, disturbing his snoring parents.

"Huh... Boggy, what're you doing?" His father's voice rumbled with sleep.

"Daddy, there's monsters outside and they want to eat me!" The young prince started sniffling.

"Hey now, what's this?" The Bracken King sat up and put an arm around his son. "You're not scared are you?"

"M-me? No way!" Bog puffed out his chest and set a determined scowl on his face.

"Oh, well if you are not scared of the monsters, then why did you come to our room?" His father asked in a placating way. When Bog didn't say anything, Bracken asked, "Do you want me to show you how to fight them?"

"Oh boy! Yes!" Bog jumped up and down with excitement, rousing his mother.

"Bracken...? Boggy, what are you doing darling?" Griselda rolled over to face her husband and son.

"Daddy's gonna show me how to fight the loud monsters!" Her son crowed happily.

"What monsters?" Just then a loud thunder boom shook the tree castle, causing the little prince to shriek and cling to his father.

"Ah. Those monsters. Well, now that we're all up, why don't you boys come with me to the kitchen." She flung her feet off the bed and stood up on the cold floor. "I hear the kitchen is the best place to fight off monsters."

Bog looked at his father to see if his mother was really telling the truth. Bracken nodded with a serious expression, then picked his son up and rested him on his hip.

"Your mother knows best, boy. Let's see what we can fight them with."

There was a fire going in the kitchen and a tea kettle boiling camomile tea.

"Blech. I hate camel-mile tea..." Bog grimaced as his mother poured him a cup.

"CamOmile, dear. And this is the best way to fight the monsters. They hate camomile as well, and if you drink it, you'll smell like it, and they won't want to eat you." Griselda poured herself and her husband each a cup as well.

"Oh..." The little prince stared at the cup, not exactly sure if he really wanted to drink it. However, when the next thunder clap boomed he picked up his cup and blew fiercely to cool the hot liquid. After he finished his cup, he yawned widely and stretched.

"So, when can I fight the monsters?" He asked sleepily.

"When we finish our tea, love," Bracken swirled his cup around, letting it cool. He also disliked camomile.

"Oh. Well, can I sit on your lap till your done, daddy?"

"Of course!" Bracken hefted his son onto his lap so he could lay somewhat comfortably on his hard chest. He was sitting in a rocking chair by the hearth and started pushing on the floor to rock gently. At the same time he started humming a lullaby to soothe his son to sleep.

" _Goodnight, demon slayer, goodnight_  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There's devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide  
Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer  
Goodnight..."

Bracken stopped his singing when he heard his sons breaths slow and tiny snores of sleep.

"Yer crafty, my love. Camomile always puts him to sleep." Bracken stood up, careful not to wake the slumbering child.

"Well I figured it'd be easier for him to fight the _monsters_ during sleep," Griselda chuckled and placed her hand on her husbands arm. She loved the way he was so gentle and loving with their child. In her eyes, he was the best father in the world and Bog just adored him.

They crept up to their son's room and placed him gently in the bed. Somehow he managed to stick his thumb in his mouth. Griselda tutted and went to pull his hand away from his face, but Bracken stopped her by placing his large hand gently on her much smaller one. He gently shook his head at his wife, making her smile and roll her eyes at him.

The king and Queen of the dark forest left the room of their sleeping child, feeling very blessed to have this funny and smart boy to call their own.

 

Bog crouched behind the throne waiting for his father to return. Ever since he'd turned 11, Bracken had been teaching Bog how to use a staff, but he was late for the next lesson.

"Ugh, why must father always go out when it's time for my lessons...?" Bog grumbled to himself.

After several more minutes of waiting, Bog finally got impatient and moved out of his hiding spot. He was about to walk out of the throne room when he noticed his father walking towards him.

"Dad! What took you so long? I've been waiting for you. Can we start sparring now?" Bog was happy and excited to see his father, but there was something off. Bracken wasn't normally this broody. And he was holding his head...

"Not...not now, son. I don't feel well." Bracken patted Bog's shoulder as he passed him, eager to sit.

"What's wrong, dad? Can I help?" Ever since Bog could walk, he'd follow his father around like a shadow. Now was no exception.

"Nothing, son, nothing. Please, I have a headache. Go see if your mother needs anything..."

Bog was hurt. His father _always_ made time for him no matter what. He wandered throughout the castle not really looking for his mom, but he found her anyway.

"Mom, why's dad acting weird?" He asked her.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" She cocked at eyebrow at her son and set her tea down.

"Well... He didn't want to spar with me, and...I just want to know why," he looked down at his hands; his claws just starting to become sharp.

"Aw, sweet pea, I'm sure he's just tired. Once he gets a good night sleep he'll want to spar with you." Griselda knew something was wrong her husband. For the past week he was getting terrible head aches and acting out--not that he was always the most patient person, but he was never rash.

Later that night as Griselda lay in bed with her husband, she thought about what Bog was saying about how his father didn't want to spar with him. It troubled her slightly.

"My dear, why must you sigh like that?" Bracken whispered and ran a hand through her wiry hair.

"Well, I was thinking. Our son said you didn't want to spar with him today... Care to explain." It wasn't really a question.

Bracken let out a deep sigh, not sure how to explain himself. "Griselda, love, things have been happening in the forest, terrible things..."

"And? That gives you an excuse not to spend time with your son?" She demanded, clearly unperturbed.

"Ugh! No! I just--"

"Your raising your voice at me, Bracken."  
Bracken took a deep breath and counted to ten before exhaling. "I've noticed more and more spider webs appearing. And, they aren't like normal ones. They're thicker and stickier... It's like...when I'm near them my brain goes in a fog. And I'm not me..."

"So what should I tell our son? Bracken, I know he's young, but he is very smart. Explain to him the goings on of this kingdom. See if Dagda could help with anything." Griselda turned to look her husband in the eye.

"Pah! Dagda's too busy running his own kingdom and creating heirs for his throne." Bracken got up from the bed and walked over to the window. He knew there was no one who could help. He's seen these webs before and knew what they meant. She was back. There was no doubt about it. "No, I'll have to take care of this myself."

 

It was the night before he disappeared that Bracken bashed his son across the face with his staff, leaving several cuts that would turn into scars.

 

"It doesn't feel right," Bog said to his mom as he sat upon the back bone throne, where not eve a full week ago his father had been.

"I know, dear, but you are the heir to the throne and must take over." Griselda patted her sons hand.

"Why can't _you_ rule?" Bog turned sharply to face his mother. He was looking more and more like his father everyday. "Why do I _have_ to? I don't even know _how_!"

"I'm here to guide you, to help with anything you need--"

"I need my father back! Before he did _this_ to me!" The young Bog King gestured to the healing scars on his face before growling and taking off out of the throne room.

 _Why did dad leave? Where did he go? Was I not a good son? Did he not love me?_ These questions plagued Bog as his wings finally faltered and he fell face first into the hard bark of a branch of the tree.

He did not try to move, did not want to go back and face his mother or subjects. He brought his arms above his head and cried.

 

"Please, sir, if you'd just listen--"

"I will not listen to _you, boy_!" King Dagda interrupted the young goblin king. Earlier that week, Bog had heard that the fairy king was expecting another child very soon, and had hoped to make peace with them before the birth.

"But why? Why don't you want to make peace with us?" The young king retaliated. He knew he and his father were once close, and hoped that would be enough to mend what ever rift was forged between them.

"There is no such thing as peace with your kind. Your father proved that."

The words stung like he'd been stabbed in the chest. Nevertheless, Bog continued, "I know you feel that way, King Dagda, but--"

"Sire! Come quickly!" A guard had burst into the throne room and ran up to the fairy king. "Her majesty has gone into labor sir!"

"Already? Bring me to my wife."

With that, Bog was left alone with a few fairy guards and his mother.

"You did well, sweetheart," she said patting his arm.

"But it wasn't enough!" The young king growled. "He still won't have anything to do with us. What did da--" he cleared his throat, "Ahem, what did your _husband_ say to him to provoke this kind of reaction?"

Griselda looked down, almost shamefaced. She tugged on her son's arm, letting him know it was time to leave. As they walked out of the throne room, she whispered, "Its been two years, Boggy... Can't you forgive him?"

Bog looked at his mother like she'd slapped him.

" _What_? How can I? He left us!" _He left me._ Betrayal and anger welled up inside in. He hated his father. Hated him with every fiber of his being...

"He probably left so he wouldn't--"

"I don't care! He--"

"Bog, enough!" His mother finally had her last straw with his tempter and put her foot down. "We are visitors to another kingdom and you will behave yourself."

"I-I'm sorry, mom..."

They walked the rest of the way to the dragonflies in silence. Several goblins waited for them and handed Griselda the reins of one. Bog took to the air, feeling the freedom of having his own wings.

 

Bog couldn't take living in his father's castle any longer. He needed to find his own, one where happy memories tainted by cruelty didn't linger. He searched for days until he came across a hollowed out tree stump near a small marsh. It was perfect.

 

He was eighteen when he met her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. With smooth skin, bright pink cheeks, long legs...  
_What a lovely queen she'd make..._

 

The Sugar Plum Fairy lived on the northern boarder between the kingdoms, where the primroses grew the thickest. Bog heard rumors of her being able to create a potion that would make another fall in love with you no matter what. This was the key. All he'd need is a little bit of the potion for Kea to love him like he loved her.

 

But it hadn't worked. She screamed. Saw the hideousness that was his face. She pushed away from him and ran in the opposite direction of this castle. He never saw her again.

 

It took him a few years to find the Sugar Plum. After his potion failed he tried to confront her, but she had gone into hiding. All he wanted was an explanation, but she hid! Adding fuel to his fire. The Bog King searched the dark forest for the lying witch, finally finding her and trapping her in a magical web--web left over from when his father went missing.

 

Never again shall love plague his forest or his subjects. They will never have to know the cruel sting of love or the chaotic feelings it brings.

 

" _I'll deal with it_!" Bog growled, annoyed with Stuff and Thang for always messing up the translations from the mushrooms. He flew out of the castle, knocking out anyone in his path.

As he neared the cowering mushroom, he ripped it from the ground and brought it up to his ear. The poor fungi whimpered out its message.

"A small elf is in the dark forest!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take me longer to get the next chapter posted... my...aunt passed away last night...  
> I'll try to get it up within a week or so.  
> Thanks for sticking with me this long. It means a lot to me.


	15. Winter Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some winter fun going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter and the next chapter are gonna be full of fluff and baby stuff. Just a heads up.

Snow covered the Dark Forest, making the sunlight reflect off the harsh white blanket. The goblins were bundled up in furs and were tracking a rabbit to its hole. The stores of food weren't running so low that they had to resort to hunting just yet, but The Bog King had wanted to make sure the kitchens were well stocked for the rest of the winter, and maybe into early spring as well.

Using hand signals, Stuff motioned for Leaf and Brutus to circle around to the back of the rabbits den. She, Thang, and Phineas trudged through the heavy snow to the front entrance of the den. The plan was for Brutus and Leaf to flush the rabbit out and the rest of the group attack.

A rumbling from within had the goblins ready their weapons--

"Steady..." Stuff commanded, raising her spear high.

\--when suddenly the whole ground shook--

"Now!!"

\--and the white head of the rabbit emerged.

The three goblins leapt from the sides of the burrow, piercing the soft flesh of the rabbits neck. Red soon stained the rabbit and the surrounding snow.

She screamed--loud and garbled--as blood filled her windpipe, suffocating her. Stuff was the first to take pity on the poor creature. She removed her spear and brought it up to the rabbits skull, shoving it in with a loud _crunch_.

"Go raibh maith agat...Thank you," Stuff whispered, bending down to pull the bloodied weapon out. She took the fingers of her right hand and dipped them in the blood pooling from the skull, and brought them up to paint her face. Two lines across her cheeks symbolizing a swift kill. "Cadal a-nis ann an sìth. Sleep now in peace."

The rest of the hunting party whooped in victory. This was one of the easiest hunts they've had during the winter months. Stuff proved just how good of a huntress she was a while ago, but this was one of her firsts that she led.

"That was incredible, Stuff!" Thang jumped up beside her and patted her on the shoulder, knocking her scarf off.

"I know." She tried catching the scarf, but it ended up fluttering down into Thang's hands. Without thinking he reached around her head and tied it securely.

"There! Now you'll stay warm!" He didn't even notice the slight pink tint on her green cheeks...and it wasn't from the cold.

 

All was quiet at the fairy castle except for an expectant mother and her husband. She was sitting at a table just outside the kitchens waiting for Sunny to emerge. He had just come back from gathering firewood.

"Sunny! Sunny come quickly!" Dawn was sitting on a cushioned chair making a blanket when she felt a strong fluttering in her tummy.

Sunny came crashing through the door, cups and dishes spilling after him.

"Dawn! Are you alright?"

"Yes, you goof!" The blonde rolled her eyes at her overbearing husband. "The baby's kicking!" She pulled on his arm, placing his hand on her slightly swollen belly. She wasn't due for at least another three months, but this was the first time their baby was so active during the day. Normally it was only active at night while Sunny was sleeping.

"Woah..." he whispered in awe. This was the first time he'd felt his unborn child move and kick. "Does it hurt when they do that?" He asked with a bit of concern and wonder.

"Not really...except when they press on my bladder..." Dawn shifted in the chair and grimaced. "Ugh, being pregnant was so much easier when I didn't have a huge belly..."

"Aw, Dawn, you barely have a belly at all. And besides, you look beautiful," Sunny kissed her hand, hoping his comment wouldn't set off her wild emotions.

"Pffft. Yeah right. I look like my dad..." she ran a hand down the round surface of her dress and smiled.

"Well...at least you don't have a beard?" Her husband offered with an uncertain smirk.

"Sunny!" She smacked him with a corner of bundled up blanket. "That...that was so mean!" Her blue eyes got even bluer as they filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, don't cry!" Sunny climbed onto another chair to kiss his wife. "I am sorry, Dawn..."

"You--" she sniffed loudly and rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, "you shouldn't say stuff like that to me. I know it was a joke, but... I guess I'm just feeling very _poofy_ these days."

"But..." Sunny searched for the right words to use. He had to tread carefully or face another bout of tears. "But this is the best kind of poofy. You are doing something that no one else can do." When she stared at him with a confused but loving expression, he continued: "You're carrying our child."

She tackled him then, planting numerous kisses to his face and neck, wherever she could. This was the best reaction Sunny could've hoped for!

 

Marianne rolled over and stretched her arm across the bed, expecting there to be the warm body of her husband. He wasn't there. She sat up, slightly disoriented. How late was it? Bog normally waited till she woke up before getting out of bed. He wasn't sitting at his desk either.

"Hmm..." she yawned and stretched her arms above her head and fluttered her wings, fanning them out behind her. As she ran her fingers through her tangled hair she looked around the bedroom for her clothing. Her leggings were unceremoniously discarded on the floor by the bed and her warm cotton dress was hanging off the arm of a chair by the fireplace.

Marianne was loathe to leave the warm confines of the bed, but she needed to find her husband and see what he was up to. She reached down to pick up her leggings, pulling them on under the blankets. She most certainly did _not_ want to walk all the way across the room for her warmest dress! She rolled over to her side of the bed and reached down for a different discarded article of clothing--a thin, long sleeved grey tunic that hung to her knees. Now where were her boots...? Ah, right. One was at the foot of the bed and the other was on Bog's side on the floor.

As she pulled on her second boot, she tried recalling the events of the night before. She knew she drank at least two tankards of goblin ale with dinner, much to Bog's protests, telling her she could probably only handle one. At least she didn't wake up hungover, even if she did feel a bit dazed still.

However, as she neared the door, the scent of cooking rabbit filled her nostrils nearly making her gag. For the past several days she's been plagued by the stench. The only good thing that came from the goblins most recent hunt (in Marianne's opinion,) was the beautiful cape Bog had gifted her after they skinned the poor creature.

Marianne made her way down the hall to the kitchens where she found Griselda hovering over the cooks.

"Good morning, Griselda," Marianne greeted her mother-in-law with a pat on her shoulder.

"Oh! Good morning dear! How are you feeling this morning?" The older woman grabbed a tray of dehydrated berries and brought them over to the table for the fairy.

"I'm feeling fine, except that I have no idea where Bog is..." she frowned as she regarded the dried strawberry slices.

"He wasn't in the throne room?"

"Well, no. And he wasn't in bed when I woke up either. Do you know where he could be?"

Griselda pursed her lips just as her eyes flicked away from the fairy. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, sweet pea. I think he may have gone for a walk." Oh, she knew where he was alright, but she was most definitely not telling.

"Hmm..." Marianne regarded her mother in law with squinted eyes. Something was up. "Well, if you say so... I'll, um, I guess I'll go wait for him in the throne room then."

"Yes, why don't you do that? Take some fruit with you and find a nice scroll to read!" Griselda handed her a bundle of the dried fruit and turned her around, forcing her to walk out the door.

 

It was near dark and Marianne was beginning to worry. Bog never went anywhere without at least letting her know what he was up to... She paced back and forth in the throne room, making quick glances at each entrance hoping to see her husband. Just as she turned back around to the kitchen door, she felt large hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm looking for my wife," Bog's breath tickled her ear, making all her worry and tension dissipate. Only to have annoyance take its place.

"Where were you!?" She spun around in his arms and placed tight fists on his shoulders. Her husband just shrugged with a playful smile and bent to kiss her.

"Oh no you don't," Marianne clapped a hand over his mouth, "I was worried sick! You could've left a note or something telling me you wouldn't be back until late!"

Bog looked dumbfounded. "D-didn't you see it on the desk?"

"...what?"

"I did leave you a note before I left. It was on my desk."

"Oh..." Marianne felt suddenly foolish. Of all the places she should have looked, his desk was the last place she considered.

Bog kissed her then, knowing full well that her guard was down and she wasn't annoyed with him any longer. She completely melted into his mouth, letting her tongue lightly trace his lips.

"Well, I'm happy your home, my King," she pulled back and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, my queen," Bog returned her hug, wrapping his cloak around them both. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Marianne's eyes shone with curiosity and a bit of wifely mischief. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she traced up and down his spine, causing Bog to groan and his eyes roll back.

"Ah, M-Marianne, maybe we can pick this up later?"

She was confused. Surely he meant--

"Marianne!"

Marianne whipped her head around so fast she'd have a crink later. Dawn stood right behind her with Sunny.

"Dawn!!" Marianne released her husband to hug her sister. She hadn't seen her since before the first snow a bit longer than three months ago. "You look so cute!" She pulled back to regard her sister's growing baby bump. "Oh my goodness, what are you two doing here?!"

"It was Boggy's idea!"

Marianne whirled around and practically tackled him, "How--?"

"Oof! Well, I know you've been missing them, sooo..." He gave her a sideways smile, showing his fangs.

"You. Are. The. Best. Husband. Ever!" She flung herself around his neck and kissed him greedily, feeling the sharp sting of his teeth on her lips. She felt the rumble of his words in her throat that sounded like "I know."

"Ah good! You made it back by nightfall!" Griselda appeared from the kitchen door, wiping her hands on a towel.

Marianne landed back on the ground and glared playfully at the older woman, making her laugh.

"Hello Sunny! Dawn, sweetheart it's such a pleasure to see you!" Griselda moved over to the young princess and squeezed her hand, then said with a wink, "It will be so nice to finally have a little one running around soon!"

Marianne and Bog tensed. It'd been weeks since she last _hinted_ about wanting grandchildren...

"Aw, thank you so much Griselda! Sunny and I are very excited!"

"Alright, dinner will be done soon, so why don't you two show Dawn and Sunny to their room so they can wash up." The queen mother suggested.

"Ah right. Sunny, let me take a bag." Bog bent down and picked up one of the bags, relieving the small elf of the heavy burden.

"Hey thanks, Bog!"

As the four of them walked down the hall, Marianne and Dawn chatted happily.

"So, enough about me and baby business," Dawn said running a hand down her front, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know. Mostly sparring and sleeping." The older sister said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Uh-huh. Right. _Sleeping_." Dawn made little air quotes and rolled her eyes. Marianne groaned and playfully shoved her sister.

Sunny and Bog were far enough ahead of the women that Dawn felt comfortable asking, "So, when will _**I**_ be getting a little niece or nephew?"

"Ah! D-Dawn!" Marianne's face lit up like a beacon. Of course her sister would be thinking about that! Not that she wasn't but...

"Well, I'm just asking. I want my baby growing up with cousins their age, you know." The pretty blonde pouted cutely as she ran her hands over her belly.

"Hey, we grew up pretty close despite me being 7 years older than you!"

"Well, that's different! We're sisters."

"Hey! What are you two arguing about?" Bog called over his shoulder as they neared the room for the extended family.

"Babies of course!" Dawn betrayed her older sister with her happy chirp, causing her to glare daggers at the pregnant blonde.

Sunny laughed while Bog grunted.

"Okay, well here is your room. It's two doors down from ours, so if you need anything, let us know." Marianne grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him from the room. "See you at dinner!"

As Marianne opened the door to their bedroom Bog watched her from the corner of his eye. She seemed perturbed about something. He continued to watch her as she pulled her light tunic off in exchange for a warmer one.

"I swear I forget how much energy Dawn siphons out of me when she's around..." she began buttoning the front of her dress when two large hands stopped her.

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so upset, my queen?" Bog bent forward to stare into her eyes, and brought a hand up to run through her hair. She was so damn sexy with her mussed hair and unbutton dress, he couldn't help himself as he trailed his other hand up her body to rest on her breast.

"Mmm..." A warmth blossomed in her core down to her toes. "Maybe later." She reached one hand up to move his face so she could kiss him and trailed her other hand down his narrow waist to between his legs.

Her husband moaned, clearly distracted from his thoughts. "Please? What's on your mind?" Okay, perhaps he wasn't as distracted as she'd hoped.

She let out a deep sigh, moving her hands to his chest to trace little patterns.

"It's...nothing really. Dawn was just...being Dawn."

If there was anything Bog had learned about being married to her, it was to read between the lines of when she didn't want to say what was really bothering her. This one wasn't so hard to guess.

"Ah. Was she teasing you? You react pretty much the same when my mother brings up grandchildren." A small chuckle escaped him.

Marianne's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip. She didn't want to bring up wanting children right now--mostly because her sister was visiting, but also she didn't want to feel like she was pushing that on him. They had never even talked about it before...

Sighing, Bog pulled her onto his lap as he sat in one of the chairs by the crackling fireplace. They sat, sharing light kisses and tender touches when Bog cleared his throat.

"We should probably head down for dinner."

"Mm... How about we have dinner up here?" Marianne trailed her hands down the familiar path of his broad shoulders past the grooves of his chest down to his groin.

Bog chuckled darkly as he flipped Marianne over onto the chair. He knelt on the floor between her legs and licked up her exposed navel.

"I could always have _you_ for dinner." The stubble on his chin tickled the invisible hairs on her stomach.

"Oh Bog, you're terrible!" She threw her head back and laughed, even though a searing heat made its way throughout her body.

"Oh really?" He slinked up the chair planting kisses on the exposed skin of his wife, stopping at her collar bones. "Want me to show you how _terrible_ I can be?"

"Ah, oh yes!" Marianne panted, digging her nails into Bog's scalp as his teeth bit into her neck. He licked and sucked and bit, enjoying every little squeal and moan that escaped her lips.

"Mmm, my my, these pants sure do get in the way a lot," he started tracing his claws along the inside of her thighs, just barely moving so his thumb hit her just right.

"Oh God!" Marianne squirmed, forcing herself to rub against his hand. She was already so wet and so wanting. Her body physically ached for him, to feel him inside her...

A very loud knock made the King and Queen jump.

"Boggy! Marianne! Hurry up! Griselda sent Thang up to tell us dinner is ready!" Dawn banged on the door once more. "I'm _starving_!"

"Be down in a moment, Dawn!" Bog yelled to her before turning his attention back to the whimpering fairy beneath him. "Come now, my wife. Let's have a lovely dinner with your sister and brother in law. Then afterwards--" he licked her ear, "we can pick up right where we left off."

"I-I stand corrected," Marianne moaned as he pulled his hand away from her body, "you are not terrible. You're completely evil!"

 

Over the course of dinner both couples talked about the goings on of the differing kingdoms. The Dark Forest was quiet as usual, but this year there were more couples being announced, some even expecting. They've only hunted twice this winter and haven't had to forage thanks to the fairy kingdoms trading. The fairy kingdom had been relatively quiet as well, except for the preparations for the first royal baby.

"It's not that I _mind_ dad hovering or whatever you want to call it! It's just... I don't know. Like I can't go anywhere by myself anymore." Dawn was picking at her dessert and complaining about how she couldn't do anything by herself.

Marianne rolled her eyes slightly. While she did understand where Dawn was coming from, she also didn't like the thought of the little princess exerting herself. "Dad loves you and he just wants to make sure your taking care of yourself."

"Pfff, I know. I guess it's just...now that he's accepted that Sunny and I are having a baby, he won't leave me alone!" Dawn's eyes filled with tears of frustration.

"Aw, Dawn, don't worry about it. Only two more months till he stops hovering so much," Sunny reached over and took his wife's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Dawn sighed, clearly talked out.

Meanwhile, Marianne glanced over at Bog. He was sitting with his hand under his chin tapping his claws against his cheek, while his other hand picked at his plate. A naughty idea crept into her mind. She couldn't get their earlier activities out of her head; so she stretched her foot under the table, gently caressing her husband's inner thigh.  
Bog jumped, nearly knocking over his glass of ale.

"Bog, you okay?" Sunny asked as he grabbed the cup before it fell.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm, uh..." he glanced at Marianne who had an innocent yet smoldering expression on her face. "I just got a leg cramp."

"Well, why don't you go stretch those legs of yours, dear?" Griselda piped up from the opposite end of the table. "You can show Sunny and Dawn the frost gardens!"

"Actually, we'd like to head to our room to rest for a bit," Sunny said, then glanced at Bog and added, "I-I mean, if that's alright."

Bog waved his hand dismissively, "Of course! I'm sure your both tired from the trip here. Why don't we call it a night and we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"I think that's a good idea," Marianne nodded. It wasn't that late, but she could tell Dawn was getting super tired and probably wanted to lay down.

"Sorry for being a spoil sport, sis..." the younger sister pouted as she stood.

"Pfft, no worries. We'll see you guys in the morning." She gave her little sister and Sunny both a hug good night before helping to bring the dinner plates to the kitchen.

 

Later that night as Bog and Marianne laid in bed together, both equally spent from their previous activities, Bog let his mind wander.

He thought about the way Sunny looked at Dawn and how protective he was of her. There was something about her that just seemed different, almost like a glow. He hadn't had much experience with pregnant women in his life, and to have his sister in law be it, to be involved in this experience... He almost wished--

"What're you thinking about, my love?" Marianne broke though Bog's thoughts with a gentle stroke across his cheek. She stared up at him with her beautiful honey eyes and an inquisitive smile on her lips. His heart almost broke with how much he loved her.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my wife," he said as he ran a hand through her tangled locks. Her expression softened and her eyes shone brightly.

"I love you, husband." She stretched her face up to kiss him, cupping his jaw. When she pulled back she said, "Thank you for bringing Dawn and Sunny here. It really means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, love."

"But...how did you know I wanted to see them?" She scooted farther up his body, adjusting herself by crossing her arms and resting her chin on them.

"You, uh...talk in your sleep," Bog admitted to her bashfully. He enjoyed that hidden little secret about her that no one else knew.

"Oh." Her eyes grew wide. She thought she'd outgrown that by now.

"It's cute. Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not. But...what do I say?"

"Mm... Nothing." Bog trailed his claws ever so lightly down her sides making her arch into him.

"Well, if I say nothing then how do I talk in my sleep?" Marianne propped herself up on her hands and moved so she straddled her husband better.

"How about I keep that to myself?" Bog could feel heat starting to pool in his groin again.

"I think you should tell me." Marianne started rocking her hips against him, allowing her still wet core to rub along his length. She could feel him becoming harder beneath her.

"And what if I don't, my pretty fairy princess?" He thrust his hips upward, his member just barely touching her entrance.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna make you so hard it hurts. Your gonna _beg_ for me to make you cum." She lowered herself just enough that his tip entered her slick heat, making Bog groan and nearly whimper at the same time. Inside, Marianne was laughing at the face he made. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Suddenly his expression changed to a mix of challenging and determination as he brought his hands up to her waist and pulled her down on him. She came instantly.

"Oh Bog! Oh! _Ooooooooh_!" Her inner walls clenched him tight as he bounced her up and down with his hands and thrust deeper into her. She rocked in time with his movements in a long non-stop orgasm.

"Oh yes! _Yes_! _Bog_! Harder! _Harder_!"  
Bog flipped her over so she laid on her back and pulled her feet up over his shoulders. He was pounding so hard into her that she came again just as hard. He let her legs slide down to hook behind his back as he leaned down to suck on her neck.

"Oh Bog! Cum for me! _Ooooh_!" Marianne's foot accidentally slipped, her heal digging into the lower part of his back.

" _Marianne_!" Bog let out a roar, muffled only by his teeth sinking deep into her shoulder. Like an electric zap, she came again. She loved the way his teeth felt on her; like he was reminding her that he was a dangerous predator despite being gentle in all other aspects concerning her.  
They lay panting together, when Bog finally dislodged his teeth from his wife's bloodied skin, making her gasp and wince.

"I'm sorry. Are--"

"Shhh." Marianne kissed him, tasting the metallic sting of her blood. "That was amazing." She kissed him again and stroked his cheek.

"I love you. Yer absolutely, bloody incredible, Marianne." Bog leaned his forehead against hers and ran a hand through her hair.

 

The fairy sisters made their way down to the underground springs to bathe. Steam wound its way over the water and partway up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! It's so _warm_ down here!" Dawn skipped--well, waddled fast--over to the edge of the first pool.

"Careful, sis. The rocks can be slippery closer to the water," the older sister chided. She was carrying a basket with fresh towels for them to use. There was already a hamper with dirty linens near the stairs and a basket full of soaps and bathing oils near a pool surrounded by rocks. Since goblins didn't have to worry about clothes and indecency, they mostly used the other pools, while the royals used the more private baths.

"Ugh, I'll be _fine_!" Dawn rolled her eyes and fanned her wings. The glowing mushrooms and lanterns made them cast strange hues throughout the cavern.

"I know, I just..." Marianne set the basket down and started stripping her boots off. "I just worry about you, you know. And I can't help but hover."

"Blarg! You totally get that from dad. Just be glad your not the one in this condition and living at home." Dawn was already halfway undressed; she was so excited to take a hot bath.

Marianne rolled her eyes and sighed. She'd love to be in Dawn's condition and was honestly a bit concerned that she _hadn't_ gotten pregnant yet.

"Oh...oh Marianne I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..." Realizing what she said, Dawn's eyes filled with tears. How could she be so insensitive to her sister?

"It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it. I know what you meant." Completely naked, Marianne stepped into the steaming water and sighed as she sank up to her shoulders. It didn't matter that her wings got wet; she could dry them off quickly with the towels. All her tension and pent up frustrations seemed to melt away with the warmth of the water. Dawn was quick to join her, though she only went in as far as her knees.

"I...I don't know if I can take a bath in such warm water, sis."

"Hm? Why not?" Marianne tilted her head.

"Well, I heard that bathing in super warm water can hurt the baby, or make them come early. I...I don't want that."

"Oh. I didn't know that." She looked around the area and noticed a pool that wasn't steaming as much and pointed to it. "Go see if that one is a better temperature for you."

Dawn climbed out of the pool and made her way over to the one Marianne pointed out and dipped her foot in.

"Oh it's perfect! Toss me some soap."

The girls bathed and talked about random things, both just enjoying their respective pools. Marianne leaned on the edge of her pool, her wings splayed out behind her like a cape, loving the feel of the heated rocks on her arms. She could fall asleep like this.

"Hey Marianne?" Dawn was trying to lean on the edge of her pool but her belly was getting in the way. She settled for perching on the side with her feet in the water instead.

"Hm?"

"Sooooo...I know I asked you this last night, but when _am_ I gonna get a niece or nephew?" Dawn said with a wink and a smile.

"I...I don't know, Dawn. I really want kids, but I have no idea how Bog feels about it. What do I do?" Marianne slunk farther into the water, just so it came to below her nose. She wished she could dissolve into the water and not have to face reality for a while.

"Have you talked to him?" Dawn asked as if that was the most obvious thing her sister overlooked. Her silence gave her her answer. "Marianne, you'll never know unless you actually _talk_ to him! He's your _husband_ , you goon! You need to communicate stuff like this."

"I-I know! But..."

"But nothing. Just tell him. Why do you keep putting it off?"

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to have kids! Okay!" Marianne shouted. She wasn't mad at her sister, not really. She just hated that no matter what there was always that one question that would plague her: would they even be able to conceive?

"Well, I'm sure goblins and fairies have mated in the past. Why don't you talk to Griselda about it?"

"My mother in law? Oh god...I can just hear her shrieks of glee right now!" Marianne coughed then began imitating Griselda. " _Oooh! I knew this day would come! How far along are you dear? Are you feeling anything? You know, I carried Bog for 23 months!"_

Dawn was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the side of the spring. "Oh my god, Sis that's terrible!"

Soon both fairies were laughing and splashing water at each other. It had been too long since they were able to talk and joke around like this.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the tail end of April when a messenger brought word to Marianne that her sister had gone into labor. Now, several hours later, Bog sat next to Sunny on the bench outside of the hospital room at the fairy castle. Well, he sat while the elf paced anxiously in front of the door.

"Sunny, sit. Dawn will be fi--" a muffled scream cut Bog off in the middle of his sentence. He wasn't too good at consoling people, but he was trying really hard in this case. There was no way he was going to admit that he was worried about the petite ray of sunshine.

Sunny grimaced before rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. "I just wish I knew how it was going. I mean, if Marianne could tell me..."

"Well...if uh, something was wrong she'd come tell you. And she hasn't, so that's a good thing," Bog offered with an uncertain shrug.

"Yeah...you're right." Sunny finally sat, but continued to wring his hands.

Just then Marianne opened the door. She had the brightest smile and tears in her eyes. Sunny jumped back up, his face full of hope.

"Come meet your daughter."

"D-daughter...?" He looked like he was about to either past out, throw up, or cry. Maybe all three.

"Get in there, daddy! Go meet her!" Marianne pulled on his arm and shoved him into the room. She shut the door behind him to give the new family a few moments alone, then turned around to face her husband.

"She's beautiful," The new aunt whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Bog she's so beautiful. She has Sunny's skin tone and lots of dark curly hair. Her nose is so tiny! And her toes! Bog, she's just perfect!"

Bog kissed her then. He loved the way she was excited about this new little life. She hadn't looked this happy since their wedding day.

Inside the room, Sunny walked slowly over to his wife. Dawn laid on the bed in a blue hospital gown, her wings draped on either side of the bed. She looked thoroughly rumpled and exhausted, yet at the same time more alive and awake than she had been in months. She held the baby in her arms wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket.

"Oh Sunny... Look at her. She's more than anything I could've imagined," Dawn gazed down at their child with the most tender expression.

"Hey! She looks like me!" The new father whispered excitedly. "Can I hold her?"  
"Of course she looks like you, Sunshine! Here, hold your arms like this..."

The new little bundle only fussed once and was quiet again.

"Hello honey. I'm your dad." She opened her eyes and stared up at Sunny, making a quiet happy noise. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he gazed at his daughter. Every inch of her was perfect. Her eyes were a very light brown with flecks of green and blue. "I'm so proud of you, Dawn."

Dawn laughed, wiping her own eyes. "I love you so much Sunny."

"I love you too," he moved over to kiss her, still holding his baby. "What should we name her?"

"I don't know. I've been having such a hard time picking..." Dawn stared down at her daughter in her husband's arms. She was like a happy little sun in their already bright life, and needed a name to relay that. "What do you think of Elaine?"

"Are you an Elaine?" Sunny murmured.

The baby stretched her little arms and legs.

"Haha, I think she likes it, Dawn. Our little Elaine." Sunny handed Elaine back to her mother and said, "I'm gonna go get Marianne and Bog."

Sunny opened the door, looking quite the father. The elf practically beamed.

"Come inside guys! We want you to hold her." Sunny grabbed Marianne's arm and towed her in the room.

"Bog, are you coming?" She looked over her shoulder at his hesitation.

"I'm going to go rescue Dagda from his council meeting." Bog said before striding down the hall. The truth was, Bog was nervous about meeting this little child. Sure she was his niece, but what if she was scared of him? He didn't know if he could handle that...

As Bog neared the councils heavy doors, he could hear Dagda shouting. "I don't care! The guards need more training!"

"Oh aye, that they do." Bog leaned on the doorframe, amused that anyone would dare argue with their king. The new council members were decent enough, though they all enjoyed sharing their opinions.

"Oh, Bog! Is Dawn...?" The fairy king stood straight and adjusted his robe.

"C'mon _grandpa_." Bog rolled his eyes and gestured for Dagda to follow him.

"I-I think we're done for the day!" He fumbled with his stack of papers then quickly set after Bog. The council members shouted cheers of congratulations.

Back in the room, Marianne held her darling niece. She was so small, but that was partially from being part elf.

"Elaine, you are going to have the best, most protective auntie and uncle any little princess has ever had," she whispered, then said to Sunny, "She looks so much like you."

"Poor kid," he joked.

"Oh Sunshine, you stop that! She's absolutely perfect." Dawn swatted at her husband. The older sister chuckled and adjusted her weight from foot to foot in a rocking motion. Sunny just leaned into Dawn's shoulder and give it a kiss.

The door opened then as Dagda stepped in. "Where is my grandchild? I need to see this with my own eyes."

"I have her, dad," Marianne moved over to her father who held his arms out to take the small baby. She fussed the tiniest bit at the exchange of hands.

As Dagda held his first grandchild he felt something shift in his heart, like an extra room being made just for her.

"What's her name?" He managed to choke out.

"We named her Elaine, daddy. She's the most perfect ray of sunlight in our lives." The new mother dabbed her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Well, hello Elaine. I'm your grandfather. I know your grandmother is watching right now and she'd be so happy to meet you." He had to wipe his eyes.

"Oh daddy..." Dawn cooed and stretched her arms out to him for a hug. Dagda came over to the bed and set Elaine in Dawn's waiting arms.

"Hey, where's Bog?" Sunny asked, noticing that a member of the family was missing.

"I'll get him." Marianne rolled her eyes and marched to the door.

"Bog?" Marianne had opened the door and found him leaning against the wall with his hand resting on his face. She stood with her hand on one hip--not in an accusing or angry way, but in a confused way. He looked up at her. "Are you gonna come in?"

"I, uh..." he glanced at the floor. The grooves suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing to focus on.

"What are you so worried about?" Marianne had come to stand in front of her husband, hands still on her hips.

"N-nothing! It's just..." he took a deep breath through his nose.

Marianne knew her husband. She knew he worried that he'd hurt her, or she'd be afraid of him. The thing was, he never realized how gentle he was despite being a "dangerous goblin."

"Alright, listen here Almighty Bog King," his wife gripped his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. Her brown eyes burned with an emotion he wasn't sure he could name. "You will not scare her. She will only know you as her uncle, and will love you. Now get in there before you hurt Dawn's feelings and she thinks you don't like her anymore."

"Y-yes ma'am." He took her hand gently from his face and kissed her knuckles. He knew she was right and that he was just feeling foolish.

"That's better." The couple opened the door and entered. Sunny sat on one side of the bed with Dawn while Dagda stood at the foot of the bed, wiping his damp eyes with a cloth.

"Boggy!" Dawn chirped happily. "I thought you didn't want to see me..."

"I do! It's..." his eyes followed Marianne as she fluttered over to the bed and bent to pick up her sleeping niece. She turned to face him.

"It's your turn to hold her," she moved closer, adjusting the sleeping bundle in her arms so he could take her.

"Uh, n-no. Marianne, I-I..." his mouth stopped working by the time the tiny infant was nestled in his arms. She was only the size of one of his hands. To him it felt like time stood still. Here in his arms was this tiny elf-fairy with tanned skin and dark brown curls atop her head. She unfortunately ended up with Sunny's nose, but her lips were perfectly shaped. Her ears were actually quite big, but she'd grow into them. Carefully, Bog touched one of her little hands with the pad of his finger. He nearly cried when she grasped it; her fingers were too small to wrap around it, and only made it halfway around.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered to his niece. "Welcome to the world."

Marianne's heart did flip-flops. The sight of her husband holding a baby made her knees go weak. The tall " _scary_ " goblin king was holding a baby that barely fit in his arms, and speaking with a voice she'd never heard him use before.

 _If he looks that way at Elaine, what would his expression be for his_ own _children?_

Marianne's eyes met with Bog's at the same time as she had that thought, and blushed a deep cherry red.

After a moment, little Elaine started fussing. Marianne could tell that Bog wasn't sure if it was him or because she was hungry, so she decided to relieve him of uncle duty. She took the baby from him, much to his mixed feeling of relief and sadness.

"There there, sweetness. Auntie's got you." She kissed her forehead before handing her back to Dawn.

Now it was Bog's turn to feel a stirring in his gut. It was in that moment that he decided that he would love to have children with his wife. Not because of duty or for the sake of creating heirs, but to actually raise a child that they created, together.

 

Instead of flying back to the Dark Forest that night, Bog and Marianne decided to stay in the fairy kingdom in her old bedroom. Fresh linens had been brought up to the room earlier that day as well as a fresh rose bed. Marianne yawned hugely as she shut the door behind her. Bog bit his lips, trying to think of a way to bring up what he wanted to talk about.

"I can't believe Elaine is finally here! Don't you just love her?" Marianne twirled around lazily and placed her hands on Bog's chest.

"I do. She's the most precious thing. You know--" Before he could say another word, Marianne reached up and yanked his mouth to hers. Bog completely forgot what he was going to say when her tongue made its way into his mouth. Letting his instincts take over, he trailed his claws down her body to her ass, giving a light squeeze.

"Mmm.... I think I'm too tired tonight, my king," she moaned.

"I can do all the work. I just want you to enjoy it," Bog was grinding up against her and pulled her flush with him as he nibbled at her throat. Soon she was moaning with each grind.

"Mm... Bog, I really am too tired," she yawned again as she leaned against him.

He was disappointed, but he understood. There had been several times when he'd been just too tired from the day to pleasure his wife. It was only fair that she was tired now.

"Okay my queen. Let's sleep then," he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was asleep by the time he pulled the covers over her. It never stopped amazing him how quickly she could fall asleep. As he climbed in and pulled her closer he began to say, "I was gonna tell you earlier that I--"

"Bog, imma seep. Do watcha gotta... mh... don't eat the...daisies...." And with that her snoring began. It was all Bog could do to contain his laughter.


	17. The Changeling and Her King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first paragraph takes place approximately 37 years before my current timeline. This whole chapter is a flashback and will probably raise more questions than answers. -evil laughter-  
> This was a fun chapter to write >:3

The Changeling followed Bracken through the Dark Forest. Her many long, thin legs carried her swiftly across the ground while he flew. He'd been ignoring her for the past several weeks.

"Bracken, darling, why must you be so cold?" The changeling purred with her dark, sultry voice when they finally stopped. She ran a long pointed finger down his sharp face.

"Just stop it!" Bracken shouted and pushed away from her. He didn't miss the anger and hurt that distorted her lovely features. His blue eyes bore into her red eyes. "I'm not your darling; I'm not your love; I'm not your anything! The things you've done... How can you think I'd love you?" His voice was harsh and cold. They were never lovers. He had met her about a year ago and she'd helped him become a fighter--someone with respect, but now...after the things he'd seen her do... He'd met the woman he loved weeks ago, but couldn't be with her due to her father.

A cold fury iced over the changeling's body. She straightened up and pushed her long black hair out of her face. Her humanoid body began morphing into the stout, horned woman who seemed to catch the half-breeds eye.

"Is this what you like?" She snarled, her voice still her own; she hadn't heard this specific woman's voice so she couldn't change that. "This short, obnoxious creature?"

"Griselda is the most amazing woman I have ever met! She is kind and loving and _actually_ cares about _me_!" Bracken shouted at the changeling. "How dare you take her form you murderous coward! Leave and never come near me again!"

Her visage began changing back to her true form. Her upper half was that of a gorgeous woman with long black hair, long arms with larger than normal hands, red eyes, sharp cheekbones. All together a striking image. It was her lower half that was less than appealing--a black, spidery abdomen with eight legs and a bright red mark on the top.

"Well," her voice vibrated with betrayal, "Bracken dear," she bent her face towards him, the venom of her words practically dripped from her black lips, "I will return. And when I do, things will not go well for those around you. I always get what I want."

Bracken produced a dagger from his belt and tried stabbing her but was stopped by some sort of force field she placed around herself. A magic force grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air, the dagger fell point first into the dirt.

"Did you just try to kill me, Bracken?" She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh that's grand! I'm over 200 years old, you fool. You don't live this long just to be taken down by an upset child." She commanded the magic to squeeze harder around his neck, causing a blood vessel to pop in one eye. "I will leave. You can play your little games with that goblin woman, but mark me: You will be mine one day."

"N-never..." He managed to choke out.

"Humph. Good bye, Bracken darling. Until next time." With that she let him drop to the ground and disappeared in a puff of green smoke, leaving the half-breed gasping for air.

 

Twenty years had passed since that day. The changeling watched from a distance as the King played outside with his son. Funny how they looked so much alike. She was disgusted when she saw the woman who stole her Bracken away. Well, she'd just have to return the favor.

Later that night when the royal family was asleep, she spun her magic webs, weaving spells of hatred and forgetfulness. Now all she'd have to do is wait...

 

It had only taken her two years for her plot to work.

After the final night of spinning spells and webs, Bracken came to her. He was distraught and beside himself. He had harmed the boy. His son? His boy..? his... Who? There was a woman...? Right? There had to have been...

"Your family would never forgive you for the atrocious behavior you've displayed. Striking the prince?" The changeling tutted as she circled around the broken king.

"Please! Can you help me?!" Bracken crawled in the dirt towards the changeling. Snot and tears covered the King's face. He felt utterly lost and confused.

"Why come to me? Surely there are others who would help you." She ran her fingers through her hair as she continued to walk around him. One of the main spells she wove was that of disembodiment. The person afflicted would act out and not remember their actions. This was a special curse for her beloved Bracken, though. He was trapped in a body he no longer controlled.

"There is no one...I am alone... The only place that I could remember was here."

The changeling pretended to think, tapping a long fingernail on her pointed chin.

"If you kiss me you shall have peace of mind and no longer wonder or worry." She extended a hand to pull him up, her venom readied in her lips. "I shall always be here for you." This was the final step in her plan, for if he kissed her he would forget his family entirely and be hers.

"Yes! I'll do whatever it takes!"

As soon as the kiss happened she knew something was wrong. He didn't make any advances on her nor fall into her arms like a lover should. No...he stood there stiff backed and dead eyed, as if someone had taken something precious from him.

"Milady," he said with a bow. "If I may ask, but who am I? How can I be of service to you?"

 At first the changeling filled with rage and almost struck the man down. But then...she shrieked with glee. Oh, she could _use_ him! Sure the spell hadn't worked like she thought, but she could certainly use him to her advantage. He was the king of the dark forest...well, not anymore. But maybe one day he could be again...with her as it's Queen. Oh what a wonderful idea! She could be queen and rule this land!

"Your name is Bracken. And you are to do _whatever_ I tell you."

 

One of the messenger spiders sat waiting near the mushrooms that littered the forest floor.

"The Bog King got engaged to the fairy princess," the mushroom whispered. Ah, how the gossip chain was so useful when there was a moody king about. The little spider scampered away, bringing the news to its mistress.

"Hello, darling," she purred when she saw the spider. She placed her large hand on the floor for it to climb upon. "What news do you have for me today?"

The spider made some noises that only the changeling seemed to understand, for when it was finished she sat there for a moment before an evil smile danced upon her bloodied lips. The corpse of her latest meal forgotten on the floor.

"Oh this is grand! Bracken! The Bog King has found love! Isn't that splendid!"

"I'm not sure, milady. Why would that be a good thing?" He asked, looking up from sharpening his daggers.

"Because, if he marries this fairy--this fairy princess--then both kingdoms will be up for grabs!" She cackled then, like a witch discovering a new poison.

"Ah. But how can that be when the kings of both kingdoms still live?"

"Hmm... We can take care of that." She sauntered over to a piece of parchment that had a missing knight's wanted photo. She smiled maliciously as an idea began to form.

 

Roland wasn't too hard to find. He'd been wandering the dark forest for weeks since Fleece left him. He didn't understand why. All he did was suggest he still marry Marianne so he could be king. It would mean nothing! Strictly political.

"You there. Fairy man." An authoritative voice cut through Roland's thoughts.

"Wh-who's there?" He cowered. Spending weeks alone in the dark forest had warped his mind.

"No one you need to concern yourself with. I have a question for you."

"I ain't gotta answer to nobody, ya hear?" The ex-knight bent down to pick up a stick to use as a weapon if he had to. "Show yourself, coward!"

There was a shimmering in the shadows, like a ghostly appreciation of a very tall, thin man with dull blue eyes.

"I am no coward. If you speak to me so rudely again, I will not hesitate to slit your throat." The figure moved closer, his robes billowing out behind him making him appear like a wraith.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Roland cowered on the ground, shielding his face from the wraithlike man.

"You are pathetic. Why my mistress has any interest in you is beyond me." He bent to bind and gag the stupid man. If he had to listen to his voice any longer he'd stuff his ears with mud. Either that or kill the man, but that would make the changeling upset and he didn't want that.

When Bracken arrived back to the lair, the changeling quickly made her way over to them. Roland screamed through his gag when he took in the sight of the tall, humanoid-spider lady.

"Tut-tut Bracken, dear. This man is our guest. Why is he bound?" She asked with a slight purr to her voice.

"My apologies, milady. Shall I remove the gag for you?" Bracken bowed and removed his dagger halfway from its sheath.

"Of course, for how else would I get what I need from him?"

Roland's eyes widened with fear as the shadowy figure stepped closer, this time armed with a very sharp looking dagger. He fell on his rear and started struggling to get away from the blade.

"If you do not sit still, I can't promise that you won't loose an eye or your nose." Bracken crouched in front of the whimpering fairy and grabbed his golden locks, tugging his face closer. The blade cut easily through the fine fabric of the gag.

"W-who are you people? What do you want with me?" The deranged fairy babbled.

"This here is Bracken. He is my assassin, steward, companion. Whatever I need him to be. You do not get the pleasure of knowing my name," the changeling bent nearly in half to peer into his eyes. "Stand up, fairy. I need information from you. What is your name?"

"My name is R-Roland. What do you want with me?" He scrambled backwards on his hands, trying to put more distance between himself and the changeling.

"Ugh, come now. I said _stand_." With a snap of her fingers, Roland flung upright and hovered just above the ground, then she waved her hand and he was launched to the side into a chair. He gripped the seat with tight fists, fearing for his life.

"Now," the changeling walked behind the chair and placed her large hands on Roland's shaking shoulders, "you are going to tell me all you know about the council of the fairy kingdom."


	18. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You @Endorathewitch for helping me out with the beginning of this chapter!
> 
> I also did a lot of fricken research while writing this chapter. Now my google search history pretty much resembles a witches textbook.

Marianne went to visit her sister the day before the summer solstice festival. Bog was busy writing up drafts for new tunnels to be made for the ore they found near the castle, so he wasn't able to come with. The sisters sat outside near the stage in the elf village and played with Elaine. 

"--and Sunny just _adores_ the dress Griselda made for Elaine!" Dawn chirped happily as her sister held the baby.

"Oh that's great! I'll make sure to tell her when I get home," the older sister said, adjusting her arms to hold the infant better. 

Dawn sighed watching her sister.

"What is it?" Marianne inquired with an eye roll. If she knew her sister--and by golly she did--this was a sigh of wanting something. 

"It's the summer solstice festival tomorrow, and I really want to go... But since I have Elaine now, I don't think I'll be able to," the blonde bit her lip.

A lovely idea popped into Marianne's head. "Do you want me and Bog to babysit for you?" Because that way she wouldn't have to go, and Bog wouldn't go without her there. It's a win-win situation!

"Oh, Sis! Would you? That would be-- Wait! You'd have to baby proof the castle and make sure _none_ of the goblins eat her!" Dawn jumped up, leaning on the table for support.

"Dawn. Elaine can't walk. And who'd eat her?!" The older sister rolled her eyes.

"I don't know; Brutus maybe!"

"Oi," Marianne made a rude scoffing sound, "Seriously Dawn?"

"Well... Fine. But I wouldn't mind if you guys at least made an attempt to baby-proof the castle." Dawn walked around the side of the table to pick up her little daughter. 

"Since when did you become so responsible?" 

"I've always been responsible, sis. Elaine just brings it out more." The blonde harrumphed while patting her baby on the back.

"Uh-huh. Right? Says the girl who snuck out of the castle when she was grounded to--"

"We don't speak of this!" Dawn bristled.   
It had been a long time since Marianne had teased her sister like this. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked. 

"Peh, whatever. So, when do you want us to pick up Elaine?"

"Uhm...how about around noon? At Boggy's old castle?" 

"Sure that works. Bog's gonna be happy. He loves Elaine so much, and he's great with her," Marianne said excitedly. She may not say it to him, but she loved the way he acted around children, especially their niece.

 

The royals met at noon at the old castle. Dawn had a small bag packed for Elaine with several bottles and plenty of extra napkins as well.

"Okay, so if she starts fussing, I usually try burping her or rocking. You'll know when to feed her cuz her cries become more high-pitched. When she's sleepy she'll start sucking on her hand." The new mother paused to take a breath. This was the first time since Elaine was born that Dawn would be leaving her. It was especially hard since it would be over night. 

"Okay, is there anything else we should know?" Marianne propped her little niece up on her shoulder, holding her bottom with one hand and her head with the other.

"No...I don't think so. You pretty much know everything else... Oh, Bog!" Dawn chirped at her brother in law.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"If she starts crying, like a lot, and won't stop, try singing to her. She loves hearing Sunny sing, so if you do then...yeah. Whew, okay. I think I'm ready to go..." she looked at her daughter with a pained expression. She hated leaving her and almost considered staying and just letting Sunny go by himself. But then again...they hadn't had a single moment alone since before she was born.

"Dawn. She'll be fine. Go have a good time tonight, okay?" The older sister adjusted the baby in her arms to give her sister a hug.

"O-okay. You're right." Dawn bent to kiss Elaine, "I'll be back tomorrow, sweetness. Be good for your auntie and uncle. I love you." With that, Dawn quickly turned and flew out of the dark forest to the elf village.

When Dawn was no longer in sight, the royal couple made their way back home. Before she left, she tried teaching Marianne how to tie Elaine around her in a sling so she'd be safer and easier to fly with.

"Bog, will you help me?" Marianne grumbled as she twisted the cloth around her waist.

"Of course love." Bog had been paying more attention than his wife to the instructions of the wrap. He finished tying the infant in no time.

"Humph. Why are you so good at that?" She harrumphed playfully. Elaine giggled at the silliness of her aunt's voice. "Oh? Am I funny, Ellie? Yeah?" The baby giggled louder making Marianne and Bog both laugh.

"Come along my silly wife," Bog leapt into the air doing a fantastic twirl, "We have a lot to do today!"

As Marianne took to the air to join her husband, she felt a sharp stab in her abdomen. She cried out and fell to the ground, barely throwing an arm out it front of her in time. Elaine ended up whimpering anyways.

"Marianne!" Bog sped towards her, full of alarm. He landed at her side and placed a large hand on her back. "Marianne what's wrong?"

"N-nothing... I must have pulled a muscle on our way here," she hissed as she rose from the ground. Bog's blue eyes shone with concern for his wife. She'd been feeling sick for the past few days and now he was worried that it might be something serious.

"Really, I'm fine. It's just a pulled muscle. Or cramps. I shouldn't have tried taking off that fast," she said rubbing at her right side. She could tell her words did little to soothe her husband, so she reached up and kissed him. "I promise I'm fine, my king. You go on ahead and start overseeing the new mining tunnels, okay?"

"Hmmm..." Bog growled deep in his throat, not willing to leave her side.

"Bog, please. The goblins can't start without you telling them what you want done. I'll meet you there once my side stops hurting, okay?"

He was silent for a moment before relenting and sighed, "Fine. But when you get back home, please relax. Have my mother make you some tea. I can handle the tunnel project myself for the day."

"I promise I will, my king." With that they kissed and Bog took off back to the castle. 

Marianne sighed and looked down at the confused baby tied to her chest.

"Ready for an adventure, Ellie?"

Elaine burbled and drooled on her aunt's spring tunic.

"Thanks kid..." Marianne grabbed a leaf and wiped what she could off.

After walking for a while, Marianne could see the black, twisted tree castle. She sat down near a toadstool to rest and feed Elaine. She listened to the toadstool as it whispered the gossip it heard. Nothing but random little tidbits of the goings on of the Forest.

When the baby was finally finished, Marianne set her down on the soft moss next to her and stood. She stretched her wings out and raised her arms high above her head, feeling her shoulders pop in multiple places. As she bent down to pick up her cooing niece, she felt the strange stabbing in her stomach again, making her drop to one knee. 

"A-auntie's okay, Elaine..." she gasped, then glared at the mushroom next to her and hissed, "Not a word."

The terrified shroom pursed its lips together.

Marianne knew she was due for her monthlies, but she never had cramps this bad before. Griselda usually had some sort of remedy for everything, so she'd be the first one she'd go to. Gritting her teeth, Marianne picked up her niece and the bag Dawn had packed, and set off for the castle.

 

Marianne made her way to the kitchens after Thang told her where to find her mother in law. 

"Hey Griselda," she whispered as she set the sleeping Elaine in a basket with dried grasses, then took a seat at the long table.

"Hello de-- Marianne, are you feeling alright? You look positively green!" Griselda moved quickly to the fairy, feeling her forehead to check for a fever. "You feel rather warm..."

"I...I'm due for my monthlies, so that's probably why..." she bit her lip.

"What else is it, dear?" Griselda sat in the chair opposite of her, her black eyes focused on her face.

"Do you have anything for...really bad cramps?" The fairy groaned and doubled over clutching her abdomen. Why were they hurting so bad?

"Of course... You just sit here and I'll make you a tonic." The older woman made her way to a small section of the kitchen that housed a plethora of dried herbs, murky bottles, and vials of potent concoctions.

She set some raspberry leaves, crushed coriander seeds, comfrey leaves, and cinnamon to steep in hot water. Then she mixed together some molasses, red raspberry juice, and cayenne spice in a mortar and pestle. As the leaves and spices steeped, Griselda put together a cold compress made from mint, juniper, yarrow pulp, and fresh water that had been chilled. 

"This tonic has to steep for a while, dear. Why don't you go lay down for a bit? I'll bring it up to you when it's ready," Griselda handed Marianne the compress in a very insistent way.

"But, what about Elaine?" 

"She can nap right along with you, you know," the goblin raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

Marianne opened her mouth to protest, but her stomach squeezed again making her nearly fall off the chair.

"M-maybe you're right..." she relented and stood shakily, grasping the edge of the table for support. She was about to pick up the basket that held the baby, but Griselda swatted her hand away. 

"I can bring her up when I bring you the medicine," she said firmly and sent the fairy out of the kitchen.

 

It seemed like an eternity before Griselda finally arrived with the tonic. She found Marianne curled up in a ball on the bed, the cold compress squished against her abdomen. 

"How are you feeling, dear?" Griselda asked softly as she set Elaine down near the bed and placed the mug of the strange tonic on the bedside table. 

"Hhng..." the fairy groaned and tried to sit up. She saw the mug and reached for it. "I don't understand Griselda... I've never had cramps this bad in my life..." she swished the thick substance around before bringing it to her mouth. The smell wasn't horrible, but neither was it pleasant. It slithered down her throat like a slimy slug. 

"O-oh god! This is awful!" Marianne clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing it back up.

"Well, I never said it would taste good," the mother in law chuckled. "Why don't you try to sleep till Bog gets back?"

"I suppose I should. I don't feel like doing anything else right now anyways..." Marianne took another swig of the foul concoction before pulling the covers over herself.

"Elaine is right next to the bed, so she'll wake you if she starts crying. Sleep well, sweet pea."

As Griselda turned to leave, Marianne reached out a hand to her.

"You...don't think I'm going to die do you...?" She whispered, suddenly frightened.

"Oh, Marianne honey, no!" It took a lot of self control for Griselda not to laugh. "This is just a bad moon for you. You'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"Okay..." with that, Marianne closed her eyes and fell asleep rather quickly. Griselda brushed a lock of hair from her face before turning to head out the door.

 

Late that night, after Bog had returned, Marianne made her way back from the privy to find him sitting on the bed feeding Elaine. He looked up to see his wife walking over to him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as she sat and placed her head on his shoulder. 

"I actually feel a lot better," she leaned around to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for feeding her... I'm a terrible aunt."

"What?" Bog's voice jumped an octave causing Elaine to whimper through the bottle in her mouth. "Shh, wee one. But, seriously, how can you say that?"

"I totally ignored her all day! I feel awful..."

"Marianne, you are an _amazing_ aunt. You weren't feeling well. And last time I checked, _we_ are babysitting." Bog wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

"Oh Bog..." she sniffed and nuzzled closer to him. She felt so safe in his presence, like nothing could ever happen to her. He hummed happily as Elaine finished her bottle. When she had enough she pushed it out of her mouth and stretched, giving a little content grunt in the process.

"Here, do you want me to burp her?" Marianne held her arms out to take the baby, but Bog just shrugged and said, "Nah, I got it." 

Dumbfounded, she stared at him.

"What?" He asked with a slight smirk as he began patting Elaine on the back gently. 

"You'll make a great dad." 

The words slipped off her tongue before she could stop them. Now, she stared in horror as the thought she'd been keeping to herself for months escaped.

A soft blush colored Bog's cheeks and a small smile danced upon his lips. "You'll make a great mother, too."

The couple sat in silence for a moment until Elaine finally burped and was ready for another nap.

"Do you want children, my queen?" Bog asked quietly as he set the baby back in her basket. After spending as much time as possible with the little newt, he became much more comfortable with babies and the idea that maybe one day he and Marianne could have their own.

Marianne's heart pounded fiercely against her ribs. She'd been wanting to have this conversation with him, but could never find the right time. Maybe there _was_ no right time?

With a sudden burst of confidence, Bog turned to his wife and took her hand. He looked into her golden eyes, "Because, I want children. Not just for the sake of having heirs, but also because I want them with _you_. Now," he brushed his claws though her hair, "do you?"

Marianne laughed, feeling more than relieved and almost dizzy.

"A million times yes!" She threw her arms around his neck, planting numerous kisses to the smooth skin there. "I want that more than anything, my king!"

"Good. Because I want that, too," Bog beamed. He had a feeling that she wouldn't _mind_ having children, but the fact that she actually _wanted_ them was something he had only hoped for. Growing up, he had always wanted siblings--and eventually a family--but was never granted such wishes. (And then everything happened with the love potion and banning love...) Now though, he had a family with Marianne, Dawn and Sunny, and now little Elaine, but he actually wanted more--dared to hope for more. He was actually quite happy--

"Bog...?" Marianne whispered softly. She moved so her legs were pulled up and rested her chin on her knees. "Either my monthly came early...or very late. And I...don't remember getting it last month..." tears filled her eyes at what she just said. After telling him she wanted children, this horrible realization crept into her mind. 

Bog immediately scooped her up in his lap. He understood exactly what she was implying, but had to wrap his mind around it. 

"Are...are you sure?" He murmured in her hair.

"I don't know..." 

Then she started sobbing.

"Hey, shhh, it's alright," Bog whispered softly as he held her shaking frame. "Marianne, love, it's alright. Why are you upset?"

She sniffled loudly before responding, "I d-don't know. Maybe it's the possibility that I could've been... And I wanted to-- But if I wasn't--" she had a hard time getting her words out. 

"Listen, tough girl. Nothing is wrong," Bog held her face and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "You were just late. It's normal for that to happen...Right?"

She stared into his eyes--so full of love and understanding they were. She could get lost staring into them. It was almost like the blue of them washed over her in the most calming way possible. She knew he was speaking logically and just trying to help, but her monthlies always came on time and were never late. Perhaps this time it was just a fluke and she really was just late...? 

"Yeah, you're right..." she finally said and sagged against him, inhaling his rustic scent. He smelled like wet earth from being down in the tunnels all day. Bog turned her face up with a gentle claw under her chin to stare into her honey eyes. He wanted to make sure she was definitely alright and not just pushing her feelings down.

"Are you sure yer okay?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

She was silent for a moment. Her cramps went away, despite leaving a hollow feeling inside, and she felt more emotional than usual. And she didn't know if she actually _was_ late or...

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay," Marianne finally said and wrapped her arms tighter around her loving husband. She nuzzled tighter between his head and shoulder plates. She kissed his sharp cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment.

"May I have another?" He turned her face towards his and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He began by twining one hand into her hair and the other trail down her back. He let his tongue slowly taste her lips before giving a slight nip.

Marianne's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Oh how she loved when he kissed her like this! She ran one hand down his chest, feeling each bump and groove, before moving to his back to tease his lower spine. The response she got was fantastic!

Bog growled, making her throat rumble with the vibration of it. He continued to moan and growl as he kissed her harder--his teeth biting a little too hard, bit neither cared. Then Marianne brought her other hand down to her husband's thigh, trailing her soft fingers on the inside, causing him to pull her flush against his hard scales. 

" _Waahh_!" Elaine's cry cut through their passionate moment, making them both nearly fall off the bed.

"Oh Ellie, sweetie," Marianne cooed softly, reaching a hand in the basket. 

"I forgot she was here..." Bog muttered, his face flushed. 

"Haha, we tend to do that when we kiss," she laughed, picking up the crying baby. She held her against her heart and rocked back and forth. 

"Oh dear. Now I know why she's crying..." Marianne cringed. Elaine's bottom was wet and smelly. "Whelp, time to change this stinky girl..."

Bog laughed, throwing himself down on the bed, fanning his wings out. He folded an arm underneath his head and watched his wife tend to their niece. Despite Marianne not feeling well earlier, today had been a good day. He was finally able to tell her that he did indeed want children. His eyes fluttered shut and a smile bloomed on his face as he slowly drifted off to sleep hearing a sweet lullaby drift throughout the room.


	19. Let the Hunt Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a year of no sightings from the large spiders, the residents get a very unwelcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took so long to get up! (Like nearly 2 months...)  
> I'm finally married (Yay!) so now I don't have to worry about dedicating all of my time to that*, which leaves more time for me to write! (Yay again!)  
> *I spend as much time as possible with my husband. Just throwing that out there lol  
> Anywhoo! Hopefully the next one will be out much sooner than this one was!
> 
> The opening scene with Marianne and Bog was inspired by a similar scene in "The Mask of Zorro." Great movie by the way. Check it out~
> 
> **There is violence in this chapter. Just a heads up.
> 
> Enjoy Strangers!

The Dark Forest was eerily quiet as Marianne flew home from the midsummer council meeting that seemed to never end. Though most of the members were in agreement over whether or not they should build another mill to produce more grains, they had to decide when and where and how much materials it would cost. Marianne shook her head to clear the noise from the day. She was feeling restless and all she wanted to do was spend time with her husband. As she neared the castle, she thought of a _fun_ way to spend her evening...

Marianne flew up to the branch that had the window entrance to the throne room. Peering in, she saw Bog sitting back in his throne reading a scroll. There was a small pile of more scrolls and tomes next to him that he seemed to be going through. She watched his expression change from boredom to slight interest with a raised eyebrow, then back to boredom.

Silently, Marianne crawled through the window and angled herself to land behind the throne. She took note of Bog's staff leaning on the right side of his throne as she slowly unsheathed her sword. She crept up behind him and placed her blade near his neck, close enough to startle him, but far enough away that she wouldn't cut him if he jumped.

"Don't you know," she whispered with a seductive voice in his ear, "that a king should always be prepared for an attack?"

Bog reached for his staff and swung it backwards under Marianne's arm, causing her to pull back her sword. Laughing, he pushed off the throne, twisted and landed light-footed, staff held in both hands, wings outstretched and pauldrons flared up.

"Bring it on, _Fairy_ ," he said with a challenging, but flirty, sneer.

Marianne launched herself at him with a cry and swung her sword at his left side, which was easily parried. She spun and swiped her sword upwards on his right.

Using his staff, Bog pushed Marianne's sword back and thrust the amber end up towards her face. She blocked the hit with her forearm.

"Ooh, getting better," Bog said with a throaty taunt.

"Hah!" Marianne twisted her sword around Bog's staff, sliding down the polished metal causing tiny sparks.

"So, I take it the council meeting was as boring as ever?" Bog asked easily as he twirled his staff from one hand to the other.

"Oh, you know: my father says one thing, they say another," she shrugged as she dodged a swing from her husband's staff.

They spun and blocked and parried, blood coursing through veins. The sound of metal clashing on metal was almost as arousing for them as kissing and heavy petting.

"Tell me, princess," Bog said casually as he swung his staff at Marianne's knees, "what are your terms for this fight?" He only ever called her that when they sparred, or when he wanted to rile her up.

"Ohh, how about the winner gets to do _whatever_ they want to the loser?" She said jumping up, and thrust her weapon down at an angle at his side. He sashayed out of the way. "Graceful twig..." She mumbled. No matter how often they sparred, she was always captivated by Bog's gracefulness. He was so tall and lanky, it was a surprise how he could keep balance or use his staff like an extension of his body.

"The King approves of these terms!" He twirled his staff around his hand again and directed it to smack away her next blow to his middle, making her scream in frustration. All she wanted to do at that moment was land a winning blow on her agile, gangly, sexy man!

They danced around for several minutes, then Bog hit Marianne lightly on her leg causing her to lose balance and stumble onto his throne, dropping her sword. Before she had a chance to recover and stand up, he pounced on her, trapping her arms against her body with his staff.

"Clumsy Fairy," he panted. His lips curled into a snarl, "I think I win this round..." He slid his tongue over his fangs and growled in his throat, inching closer to her face. Starting with the lightest kisses, Bog began at her left jawline and kissed to her right ear. He traced his tongue down her neck to her collar bone, eliciting a moan and arching of her back. Marianne's nipples hardened in anticipation of whatever he was going to do.

"You taste delicious," he purred, and grazed his teeth up to her ear. A slow burning heat made its way through Marianne as he breathed against her skin.

"No fair..." She moaned, wings convulsing beneath her. If she could just get out from underneath him, she could grab her sword to pin _him_ down...maybe against a wall...

Bog chuckled against her throat, "These were your terms, tough girl."

"GRAH!" Marianne pulled her feet up to Bog's middle and pushed him off of her.

"Oof!" He let out a rush of air.

"The Queen of the Dark Forest will not be taken down so easily, almighty Bog King!" She said reaching for her sword, but Bog beat her to it.

"And the Queen should know better than to lose control of her own weapon," Bog said with a smug smile, pointing the tip at her.

"Give it back. Now!" Marianne tried to sound stern, but ended up more flustered.

"No. It's mine now," he raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you have no weapon. What are you gonna do now, _Princess_?" Bog flicked the tip of her sword so it barely grazed the side of her tunic, exposing creamy skin beneath.

"Ah! Bog!" Marianne grabbed at her clothing and growled, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm..." His voice became husky as he said, "Making improvements."

Thinking about how to get her sword back, Marianne's eyes darted to the staff in Bog's left hand. She knew his left wasn't his dominant side, and if she could somehow get his staff...

"Don't move," he said as if he read her mind. He took a small step forward, and traced the seams of her tunic with the sword. They both knew he won this fight.

"You're such a pest..." Marianne grumbled, but held still. The way Bog used her sword to cut her clothing off made heat pool in her groin. The act was so erotic, she had trouble standing.

"What's the matter, my pretty fairy?" He teased, cutting the straps on her collar.

"Ugh, you know very well what!" She batted the sword away and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. They landed in a heap of limbs and wings, weapons forgotten as they kissed feverishly. Marianne sat on top of her husband, pinning his legs down with hers, and placed her hands forcefully on his shoulders.

After several moments, and a few sections of clothing discarded, their kissing had cooled down into gentle pecks. Bog ran a hand through Marianne's hair and hummed contently.

"I love you, tough girl," he said, pulling her down into another tender kiss.

"As I love you, my king."

"So, since I won this match, let's say that I--"

Bog was interrupted by the sound of scampering feet approaching them. The goblin was of the beaked variety, but was taller than the kinds Marianne had seen.

"Sire--!" The green goblin stopped dead as he took in the sight of his king being pinned down by the queen. The poor creature averted his gaze from Marianne's body to the floor. "N-news from the east. There's been sightings of large spiders again!"

"What!?" Bog was instantly on alert, jumping to his feet and holding his wife close. Her dismembered tunic started falling off, just barely covering her delicate breasts. It'd been less than a year since he had seen the large spiders. Why did they always show up between late spring and early fall? He hated to be reminded of his father, but couldn't think of anything else when the spiders returned.

"Bog, what do you want to do?" Marianne half turned into his chest and looked up at him. His eyes were dark with thought.

Bog turned to the goblin who brought the news. "How many did you see?"

"Not too many, Sire. Their number was around ten or so."

Bog sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Only ten? That was an easy enough group for him to take care of himself, and probably nothing to worry so much about...but it would be better to nip it in the bud before things escalated.

"Gather 3 warriors and wait for me at the east side of the castle." With that the goblin ran out of the throne room. Then Bog looked at his wife, "Marianne, love, would you join us?"

"I'll be there as quick as I can." She jumped up and kissed him before grabbing her sword from the floor and flying up to their bedroom to change.

 

***

  
Darkness crept through the Forest as Roland sat in his waiting spot. For the past several days he'd been in charge of the spiders that wove non-magical webs, and had been directing them to weave webs that a particular fairy or King could get trapped in...

This was the first task the Changeling was willing to give him. Sure he had nearly begged her for it--something he was unaccustomed to doing, being as handsome as he was. Roland assured her that he would not mess up.

He swished the vile of Torpidity around, careful not to undo the stopper just yet.

  
***

 

The three warrior goblins and the one who delivered the message of the spiders, split up in search of them. Bog had ordered them to take out at many as they could. Giles and Furrig went off after one spider that was headed in a southeast direction, while Eram and Salt followed one east then north. They agreed to meet near the stream when they were done.

"Giles, why do you think his majesty has such a problem with spiders?" Furrig asked his companion from the bush they were lurking in. He was a young goblin, and a good fighter, but never knew when to keep quiet. They had stalked the spider to a small clearing not far from the main path of the forest. It had stopped and was spinning a web.

Giles, the taller beaked goblin who delivered the message to Bog, elbowed Furrig in the arm to shush him. Furrig pursed his lips and turned his attention back to the spider. It was nearly done with its web, when a sound from behind them caused both goblins to turn around.

As quick as either of them could blink, a sword slashed Giles across the face, blinding him in one eye. The poor goblin screamed and grabbed at his face, blood pouring down to the dewy earth. Furrig lunged at the miscreant with a battle cry, only to be knocked out from behind. The spider had come over to their hiding spot and shot a hard ball of web at the goblin. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Giles recovered enough to focus his attention at his attacker.

There stood a blond man in a dingy shirt that was once white, green gauntlets, and a sword belt that hung loose at his left hip. He had the look of a mad-man.

"Who are you?" Giles breathed, blood dripping off his beak.

"I am Roland, your future king!" The man--Roland--lunged forward with his sword pointed directly at Giles' chest. Luckily, the goblin was able to scamper out of the way. He dove toward Roland, slashing with his claws anywhere he could on the man. He left a deep gash on Roland's right thigh, only to be knocked backwards with a punch to the face.

"You pathetic little worm! How dare you cut my precious body!" Roland swung his sword down hard, right between Giles' neck and shoulder. Blood spurted like a fountain from the wound. A sick grimace of a smile formed on the face of the twisted fairy.

"Dòcha sibh bàs e goirt bàs..." Giles managed to choke out before being taken into the sweet release of death.

 

"Help me!" Came the cry of Furrig. He appeared to be trapped in a thick white spider web covered with evening dew.  
Bog swooped down to him, careful not to get tangled himself. The other warrior goblins were scouting the area nearby, but there seemed to be no sign of immediate danger.

"Here, grab hold of my staff," the king commanded his subject.

"O-okay, sire!"

Slowly the web released the goblin, making a _sproing_ sound as he left the sticky trap. They crashed into a pile under a thorn bush.

"Hnnnnnng," Bog groaned. He landed on a rock that knocked the wind out of him.

"Thank you, sire! Thank you!" The small green goblin bounced with joy. Bog waved his hand as if to dismiss the gesture.

"How did you even get in there?" Bog demanded as he stood.

"I...I was patrolling the area with Giles," Furrig started, "when we heard a noise...but when I turned around something hit me and I went flying... I woke up in that web..."

Bog looked up at the spider web. He'd seen plenty of webs in his life, but few looked quite like this. This one was more sticky than regular webs, and had a sweet smell to it. Something stirred in Bog's memory, like an old scroll being dusted...

"Did you see anyone nearby? Or anything to hint this could be a trap?"

The much smaller goblin scratched his chin and looked around for a moment, then turned back to his king.

"N-no sire... I'm afraid...I don't remember."

That made Bog grip his staff tighter. Whatever was happening now, happened before. And he would be damned before he'd let the same thing that happened to his father happen to his subjects.

"Return to the castle immediately. Seek out my mother and tell her what happened," Bog commanded, and in a much darker voice said, "I need to take care of things here..."

"Right. I will, Sire," Furrig groveled then bounded in the opposite direction of the web towards the castle.

Bog watched the goblin leave, and then turned to survey the web. There was no spider in sight, and the web was somewhat fresh… He'd need to be careful now that night had fallen through the forest, making everything in this area appear dark and black. There was just enough moonlight filtering down that movement to his right caught his eye. There was a large spider skittering from side to side, almost taunting him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Bog shouted and readied his weapon, gripping it with both hands.

The spider stretched one of its long legs out in an attempt to hit Bog across his middle. Bog parried the blow, swinging his staff and striking the creature in the face. It hissed loudly and turned to run away, but Bog was faster, catching its mandibles in the amber part of his staff. He gave a hard yank, ripping and tearing the flesh off the creature's face. This time the creature screamed and took off into the darker reaches of the forest. Bog growled, cursing the beast, and ran after it.

 

Marianne soared down to a giant white web and noticed signs of a small struggle. She thought she could hear Bog in the distance with his snarls and growls. After living in the Dark Forest for almost a year, she still was unfamiliar with this territory and a bit on edge. She strained her ears to see what other noises she might hear in the dark. She surveyed the area, hand on her sword hilt.

Marianne was curious as to what kind of web this was, for it looked different from others she had seen. Maybe if there was something she could use to test out the stickiness...? Ah. There was a small stick laying on the ground, and when she reached to pick it up, she noticed a tiny pool of shimmering dark blue dust on the ground.

"What is this...?" She didn't want to touch it, for obvious reasons. She had had enough of weird shimmery dust to last her a lifetime. With the stick she picked up, Marianne poked the dust and swirled it around, prodding it for answers. It revealed none.

_Humph, whatever. It's probably nothing..._ She felt her knees pop as she stood.

"Oooh, ouch." She hissed. They hadn't done that in quite some time. Usually the only time her joints ever did that was when she hadn't slept for a while, or when she had practiced sword play.

Marianne yawned a deep breath, her wings fluttered with her stretch. Her next thought made her smile; cuddling deep under the covers of her bed with her husband...

Why did she get so tired all of a sudden?

Her smiled faded as she felt a chill creep up her spine. She was beginning to feel very alone, surrounded by thorns and sticky webs and strange dust... Her heart raced, and she heard thunder in her ears.

There was another noise...almost humming, like the wings of a dragonfly, getting louder. Marianne searched frantically for the source, her breathing becoming rapid. She pressed her fists to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut, on the brink of tears.

As quickly as it came, the noise cleared and the only thing she heard was the beat of her heart and the wind rustling through the trees.

_What...was that..._? Whatever it was, she did not want to be alone anymore. She unsheathed her sword and was about to take off in the direction she'd last heard Bog from, but she couldn't fly. Her wings grew heavy as if she had been sleeping. A great weariness washed over her as she fell to her knees.

"Hello, Buttercup."

Ice cooled Marianne's thoughts quick enough to recognize that voice.

She had trouble forming the words in her mouth, "Go away scumba--"

"Now, Buttercup, that's no way for a princess to talk." Roland had circled around her, kicking her sword out of her grip. She felt so lethargic--it took nearly all her strength to keep upright.

" _Queen_..." She hissed through gritted teeth. She _hated_ being magicked. Hated lethargy spells the most.

"Oh that's right! You did marry the cock-a-roach." The fiend barely had time to move when Marianne flung herself at him. Instead of hitting him, she face planted in the wet earth. Whelp, there went her motor skills...

"What's the matter, Marianne? You don't like this spell?" Roland produced a small pouch from his belt and bounced it in his hand. "Milady is very skilled when it comes to mixing potions. She promised me that I'll rule the light fields. That I'll be _King_! All I'd have to do is bring you to her."

Marianne growled. She could feel her body loosing strength as the unseen magic took hold. Roland circled her again as he undid the ties to the pouch.

"I suppose, in order for me to rule the light fields--"

Marianne thrashed on the ground and tried screaming but her voice wouldn't work.

"--a certain _goblin_ would need taking care of..."

The last thing she remembered before completely blacking out was Roland sprinkling the pouch on her and saying, "You'll be the perfect bait to lure him to us..."


	20. You Have Angered the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter gets dark at the end. And maybe a tad gory. Just a heads up**
> 
> Holy moly!! Chapter 20 already! Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me this long! All your support, comments, and kudus are really appreciated and inspire me to keep writing. 
> 
> I've stated before, but please feel free to comment with anything you'd like to see or have any suggestions or questions :)
> 
> Enjoy, Strangers!

Salt and Eram had just finished slaying their third spider, the lightning magic still visible on Salt's fingers. She was a warlock goblin as well as a veteran warrior. She was the same type of goblin as Griselda, with long horns curled back over her frizzy red hair. She wore a dark purple robe and a skull cap over half her face.

As she neared the corpse of the spider, she said to Eram, "I'm going to harvest the venom from these beasts."

"That's fine. I wonder why they lead us this far north..." Eram, a medium sized toad-like goblin, poked at the carcass of a spider.

Salt took out her small harvesting dagger, found the spider's web sack and cut it out. Eram gagged as he watched her.

"Well, no one said you had to look," she said dryly. Next she located the venom sacks and carefully cut them out. Spider venom was extremely hard to come by so she wanted to make sure the sacks stayed intact.

As she slipped them into her pack she said, "I'm done here. We should head to the river and meet up with Giles and Furrig."

Eram followed her until they came upon a small clearing. They heard voices and thought perhaps the queen might have caught up to his majesty, and were about to walk past the brush only to realize that it was just the queen. And the blonde fairy man who destroyed their old home.

He sprinkled some sort of dust on her.

"Eram, what should we do?" Salt whispered in his ear.

"Go find his majesty. I'll keep him occupied..." Eram growled low then charged out from behind his hiding place with a battle cry.

Roland gave a startled scream as the big goblin rammed into him, throwing him away from Marianne.

Salt watched from behind a rock as Eram bit down on Roland's unprotected bicep, but in retaliation he was hit in the face with the pommel of his sword. The goblin let go immediately and hissed.

"My arm!" Roland screamed, blood staining his dingy shirt. The wound on his thigh was starting to fester, causing him to be off balance, and now he could barely hang onto his sword.

"What do you want with her majesty!" Eram crouched low, ready to move.

"Her _Majesty_?! Pah! She is nothing more than a princess!" The deranged fairy lunged at Eram, but tripped over Marianne's body leaving a gash on her from his boot.

Eram launched himself out of the way and managed to snag his claws in where he had bitten the man. Letting out a roar of pain, Roland back handed the goblin with his bracers until he let go with a whimper. Poor Eram's mouth was beyond bloodied, and not just from the fairy's sweet blood.

"She is our Queen! You will show respect you loathsome toad!" Eram snarled, spittle and blood flying from his face.

" _Toad_!? I was supposed to be _king_! She was supposed to marry _me_!" It seemed as though the fairy had finally snapped. He lunged at his opponent in poor form, swinging his sword wherever. Even though he wasn't intentionally aiming at her, he ended up slicing Marianne down her arm and kicking her in the face. She gave no reaction as the spell she was under kept her from awakening or reacting.

Salt shook behind her rock. If she joined the fight, no one would be able to tell the king what was happening. He most certainly didn't need this on his plate as well as the spiders... She gave one more glance at Eram--Roland had just scored a number of cuts on his arms and torso--before steeling herself and dashing off into the forest to find her king.

 

 

Bog had just slain the fourth spider and was wiping his hands on some dewy moss, when he realized that Marianne should have caught up to him by now. She knew what direction he was headed, so why hadn't she shown up or any of his goblins sought him out...? He needed to get back to that spider web in the clearing. It was the only one-- 

"Sire! Sire!" Salt was running fast towards him, falling over her robes. She landed, sobbing, before him.

"Salt? What is it? What's wrong?" Bog demanded, though not in an angry way.

"Its-s Eram, Sire! T-the blonde man! He's k-killing him! And the queen is--"

"Marianne? What happened to my wife?" Bog crouched down and grabbed Salt by the arm and pulled her up. Her dark brown eyes were pouring tears.

"I d-don't know! She's just laying there on the ground!"

" _Where_?"

Salt pointed in the direction she came from, "That w-way!" But Bog was off before she could get the words out.

 _Please be okay_... Bog zipped through the trees and brush of the forest as fast as his wings could take him. His wife was in danger and that's all he cared about.

As he approached the clearing, he heard the squelching of wet earth beneath boots and a voice that sent needles straight to his ear drums. A hot anger seared throughout his body.

"--disgusting creature. I can't believe they'd attack someone like--"

Bog charged through the trees, swinging his staff wildly. It collided with Roland's face, splitting his lip.

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE!_ " The King bellowed and swung again at the already maimed man. There were many claw marks on Roland's exposed skin where his shirt was ripped.

Roland began chuckling and laughing maniacally. He was dripping with blood and had the look of someone who had lost their mind completely. Bog chanced a glance around the clearing and spotted vibrant purple wings.

Finally the laughter stopped and Roland managed to speak at last, "Its hilarious to me that she actually would marry someone as hideous as you!" He tightened his slippery grip on his sword and charged at Bog.

Bog managed to get his staff up in time to block the blow, but was knocked over by the strength of it. Roland landed on top of him and spit in his face. The king retaliated by letting go of his staff and punching the fairy square in the jaw.

Roland's body went slack on top of Bog, giving him the chance to throw him off and dash over to the wilted Marianne. The body of Eram lay nearby her. Bog's heart gave a squeeze seeing his subject torn apart the way it was.

Marianne was laying slightly on her side on top of her arms with her face in the dirt. One wing was nearly crumpled up beside her, and the other draped over her body.

"Oh Marianne..." Bog's hands shook--though from fear or anger he couldn't tell--as he turned his wife over.

She had a split lip and blood caked all over her face and hair; there was a laceration on her inner shoulder to the back of her wrist; and a wound on her abdomen.

A boiling rage filled Bog until he saw only red. And Roland was his prey.

Staff forgotten, Bog lunged with claws and fangs ready to tear the mans throat out. Roland had managed to crawl a short distance but wasn't far enough away.

When Bog finally got his hands on him he sank his claws in and tore apart what flesh he could. Roland screamed and begged for his life as the enraged goblin snapped and growled and tore his flesh off.

By the time Bog's temper had cooled, Roland barely resembled a fairy--or much of anything. Out of breath, Bog sat on top of him.

"K-kill me..." the man coughed past the blood on his lips.

That there caught Bog's attention. Kill him? Surely it's what he deserved with what he had done to the Queen of this forest. A noise from behind a tree tickled Bog's ear. The spiders. _Lovely_.

Oh.

What a lovely idea...

"No," Bog said coldly. He pulled himself up and grabbed Roland by what was left of his shirt, yanking his face mere millimeters from his own, "You do not deserve an easy death."

With that he shoved the man back down to the blood soaked earth and turned his attention to his wife. Salt had come back to the area and was weeping over Eram.

Blood dripped down from Bog's face as he looked at Marianne and his subjects. He needed to get them back to the castle. Now.

"Salt. Come. We'll send Brutus and a few others to gather his remains..." Bog said as he bent down and gently picked up his wounded wife. A fresh wave of anger came over him when he saw her cuts open and blood seep from the light scabs.

"And what about that... _olc diabhal_?" Salt spat in Roland's direction.

"We leave him. Let his corpse rot or the spiders feast on his flesh."

 

***

 

Night was heavy in the forest when Bracken finally came across Roland. His body was torn and cut nearly everywhere and his face was marred with gashes.  
Bracken sighed. He did not want to deal with this.

"Get up," he commanded and lightly nudged Roland with his foot.

The man groaned. Somehow he was still alive.

"I said: Get up!" This time Bracken near about kicked him. He had no intention of waiting around for the louse to wake on his own.

"W-wh...?" Croaked Roland.

"Milady wishes to speak with you on your complete failure of this little venture of yours."

Roland rolled over and heaved.

"That...vile _beast_ \--" he began coughing violently. Bracken rolled his eyes and exhaled with an irritated sigh.

"Get up _Fairy_!"

Roland whimpered and tried standing, but was taking too long for Bracken's already thin patience. The wraithlike goblin reached out a long fingered hand and grabbed Roland by the hair, yanking him off the ground. He stared at him with dead cold eyes.

"You were a knight in the fairy king's army. Act like it!"

"B-but... Look what he--"

"Shut up!" Bracken roared. "If you insist on whining like a bitch, I will drag you to her myself!" And he proceeded to do just that. He held onto the scruff of Roland's torn shirt and steered him to the Changeling.

 

Once the men had returned back to the lair, Bracken released Roland, giving a not-so-gentle shove making him fall into the ground. The Changeling stared at him.

Roland looked up at her with pleading eyes and begged, "Please! Gimme 'nother chance to capture 'er! I-I'll... I can do it!"

"Be silent, worm." The Changeling stood straight and stared down her pretty nose at him. Her red eyes glowed with disgust...and hunger. "You begged me for this task. A chance to capture the fairy--Marianne, yes? To lure the king to us. You have failed me, Roland." She leaned forward, he breath wafting through Roland's dampened hair, now stained red with blood. "Do you know what happens to those who do not deliver and who are no more use to me?"

Roland gargled a scream and tried scooting away from her. His wounds making it difficult.

She struck at him with a long leg and knocked him across the room. He rolled several times before slamming against the stone table. "You think you don't deserve this. You think because you are considered _handsome_ by _your_ culture that your life should be spared." These were statements rather than questions.

"Did you honestly believe I'd let you rule a kingdom? Ha! You couldn't even keep command of my precious spiders for more than a day!"

Roland knew his life would soon be ending.

"Sh-Shade, please! Don't--"

"So, you've discovered my name, have you?" The Changeling, Shade, lifted Roland high off the floor by his throat, her fingers wrapped easily around his neck. Her mouth watered as she felt his pulse throb beneath her hand. It had been weeks since she'd last fed... "We can't have you galavanting about with that knowledge, can we?"

At the opposite side of the hall, Bracken crouched on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He never enjoyed when Shade fed. In face, he hated it. Ever since the first time they hunted together. She was vicious and liked _playing_ with her food--enjoyed tormenting them before consuming them. She mentioned one time to him that fear makes the blood taste stronger...

Bracken tried to ignore Roland's scream as it was cut short. He heard his flesh rip open and the disturbing slurping sound of Shade feeding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! So...this is probably the most gruesome chapter I've written...
> 
> I see all these Roland redemption ideas on Tumblr and I'm sitting here like "oh...uhh..."


	21. Stress and spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!!! They should be coming out more steadily now in the future as life has settled down now and became less busy. Please let me know what you think in the comments!

The events of the day played over in Bog's mind as he flew home with Marianne in his arms. He lost two of his warriors to that blonde prick and...almost his wife. What did he even  _do_  to her?  _Why_  was Roland even there?

There were a bunch of scenarios running through Bog's mind and only one made sense to him: Roland was wandering the forest for the past year and it was a coincidence that he happened to be there at the same time as the spiders. But even that didn’t sit quite right...

Bog had just touched down in his throne room when Griselda came barreling into the room.

“Bog!” She hollered, alarmed and worried.

He looked up at her with a strange look on his face. A look of regret and anguish and inner turmoil.

The small gobliness paled as she took in her daughter in law, limp and unconscious in her son’s arms.

“Is she...?

“She’s alive. I...I don’t know the extent of her injuries...” he indicated to her blood soaked tunic and matted hair and her fat, bloodied lip.

Griselda pondered for a moment, a hand over her mouth and the other crossed over her stomach. If there was spider venom in any of those cuts she would have a heck of a time curing it from Marianne’s body.

“Take her to your room, Boggy. I have to gather some things. I’ll tend to her as best I can till the healer arrives.”

Bog looked down at his mother then to his wife. How had this happened? Just a few hours ago they were bantering in this very room, sparring after her return from a council meeting in the fairy kingdom.

“M-mother, I—“

“I promise she will be alright.” Griselda put a comforting hand on her sons arm as she walked past to the kitchens to gather her herbs.

Feeling slightly hopeful, Bog kicked off the floor and flew up to the open balcony where the bedrooms were. His feet touched the cool bark of the floor, sending chills up his spine. What if she didn’t wake up...? He pushed the thought away almost as intensely as it came. He did NOT want to think of that.

There was a small comfort though, when he opened their bedroom door a hinge creaked, causing Marianne to stir slightly and groan. 

 

 

Marianne’s heart beat fast, pumping adrenaline through her veins. She opened her blurry eyes and tried to focus them.

"Marianne!" Bog cupped her cheek making her meet his eyes. "Love, it's alright, yer safe." 

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't on the ground in the clearing anymore.

"Bog? What--? Ow!"She winced, her side hurting.

There were no words Bog could form as he looked at his wife, in pain but alert. He couldn't help the long, quivering sigh of relief and the dampness in his eyes. He held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Oh, my tough girl.... My Queen. I'm so sorry," he mumbled in her hair. He never should have let her come.

“Bog, what...what happened?" She asked through gritted teeth. She felt like she was trampled by a heard of squirrels.

"Salt found me and brought me to you,” he took three long strides to the bed.

“What happened to Roland?" She asked as she wrapped her good arm around his neck. She felt like she already knew the answer, but needed to hear it.

He looked down at his blood stained torso and grimaced. "I couldn't control myself. I...I snapped. All I wanted was for him to pay for hurting you. I saw you laying there and all I saw was red.”

"Shh. It's alright. I would've loved to see him on trial, but it's alright," she nuzzled her face gently in the crook of his neck, thankful that he was there.

“What did he do to you, my love?" Bog adjusted the way he held her so he could stroke his fingers through her matted hair.

"I—I don't know. I just remember feeling really tired..." Marianne felt useless. She was magicked and couldn't remember anything beyond that.

"It's okay; there's nothing to worry about anymore," relieved, he set her down on the soft mossy bed. "We need to get you to a healer."

"Bog, I'm fine," she scoffed, even though she knew she was indeed not fine. Her arm throbbed where she had been cut and her ribs ached, but that's not what worried her the most. She knew Bog would never forgive himself for this--even though it was not his fault. No one could have known Roland was going to be there; he had been missing for over a year.

“Then...humor me and let my mother tend to you," Bog pleaded softly though urgently.

Marianne grumbled but agreed. She was prideful, not stupid. The cut would fester if not taken care of and that was something she did not want to deal with. 

 

 

Marianne laid propped up in bed while Griselda mixed a poultice for her cut. Bog was hovering and getting in the way, so his mother finally put her foot down and sent him away to bathe.

“Goodness, that boy is such a worrywart," Griselda lightly chuckled to herself.

"Pfft, tell me about it," Marianne rolled her eyes. Quietly, she muttered, "Bog's gonna blame himself for this."

Griselda sighed in response and shook her head. "My dear, how did this happen?" She asked her daughter in law as she smeared the pasty mixture on her wound.

"I truly don't know, Griselda," Marianne winced when she reached a rather tender spot near her elbow. "Bog said Salt came and got him, so maybe she knows?"

“Perhaps tomorrow you can ask her for the details if you'd like. What's the last thing you remember?" 

The younger woman sighed and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the words and memories that seemed to slip from her grasp like sand. 

"There was...a pool of dust. Like...like a love potion but dark blue. I remember feeling really tired and I wasn't able to move..." she shook remembering the feeling of total helplessness. "And then Roland showed up."

"Did he say anything?"

"He... N-no... I don’t know,” Marianne looked down and watched as Griselda started bandaging her arm from her wrist up to her shoulder. She knew he must have said something to her, but for some reason when she tried to think about it, there was nothing there. 

"Ah, well, no worries. I’m sure it’ll come to you.” Griselda finished the bandages and walked across the room to the fireplace. There was a small fire going, just large enough to heat a kettle of water for tea. 

Marianne tilted her head back on the the pillows propping her up. Now that her arm was taken care of she just wanted her husband. She threw the blankets off and just as she was about to stand up, Griselda walked back over with tea in hand and a stern expression on her face. 

"Oh, no you don't, missy. You’ve taken quite a beating! You need to stay in bed and relax." the old goblin handed Marianne the cup of tea and indicated that she should drink it. 

"I was just going to go get Bog and bring him to bed," she muttered, wrinkling her nose as she brought the mug up to her face. There was definitely camomile and lavender in it as well as something else that she couldn't name. It had to have been some sort of healing herb though.

“I can do that. You just lay back down and get some rest. He'll be up shortly." With that, the mother goblin turned around to the doorway that lead down to the hot springs below the castle. 

Marianne grumbled to herself. She disliked being doted on—even though she was royalty—but knew that sometimes she still had to accept it. After finishing her tea in one huge gulp, she yawned widely and decided that she should heed her mother in laws advice. As she settled back into bed, she thought that tomorrow she'd prove to Bog that she was perfectly fine and there was nothing to worry about. 

 

 

Bog sunk deep into the water of the hot spring. Most of the filth from his body was already washed off, turning the water a murky brown. His mother was tending to Marianne, and it was all they could do to make him leave the room so she could get to work.

Bog sighed and slumped further in the water, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, but no matter what, he couldn't get the image of Marianne laying on the ground like that out of his head...

A gentle shake woke him from his sleepy stupor. Bog nearly jolted awake, but relaxed once he realized it was only his mother. 

"I must say, her wounds looked a lot worse than they actually are," Griselda sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in.

"What do you mean?" Bog looked up sharply at his mother, though more in a shocked way than upset.

"The cut isn’t deep. I cleaned it and used one of my salves. Her wings are fine and her lip will heal within a few days. But we won’t know for sure until the fairy healer arrives tomorrow.”

Bog was so relieved that he let out a shaky breath. He didn't realize how tense he was.  

Griselda placed her hand on his shoulder, "Boggy, why don't you go get some sleep?"

"But--"

"No buts. I gave Marianne some soothing tea, so she should be asleep by the time you get to bed. You need sleep as well."

He was silent for moment. He most certainly did not want to sleep, but his mother had a point. 

"Yer...right..." he sat for a minute longer, then stood up and shook the water from his scales. 

"Of course I am. Now, there's still a kettle of tea in your room. You should have a cup before climbing into bed." Griselda stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Marianne will be just fine, son. You have nothing to worry about."

"Ah, well..." Bog fumbled. He hated himself for not being there to protect Marianne—even though she could handle herself—but hated that he didn't know what happened even more. It concerned him that even she couldn't remember. 

Griselda studied her son's face. His eyes looked tired, like that of an old man, and his jaw was set tight. 

"Shoo," she waved her hands at him in a dismissive way, "Go get some sleep."

 

The early morning light peeked through the bedroom window as Bog finally stumbled to bed. As he pulled the covers over himself, he looked at his wife. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully--despite the split lip. Gently, he kissed her forehead. He ran his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes, sleep finally taking him. 

 

***

Bracken closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he sat near the entrance of the lair. After the night before, he needed a moment to himself. Almost always after feeding, Shade would spend the next day sleeping, and he used this opportunity to gather his thoughts. 

There was no logical reason why  _he_  couldn't go and lure The Bog King here. Every time he even suggested it to Shade, she would dismiss him or get angry. What was her deal with that? He was the most capable person for the job. Or so he thought anyway.

Over the past 2 decades, Bracken became aware of several things. He noticed how his body had changed from that of a "normal" creature to that of one like a lich. Being with her had changed him, made him lesser of who he used to be. Yes, she trained him in the art of disappearance, but that did not mean  _he_  had to disappear. Perhaps for the thousandth time he wondered at his past. He always felt like something was missing, and as far as he knew, he was always with Shade.

He let out a deep sigh and brought a thin hand up to his sharp face. He examined his knuckles and the way they popped when he tighten his fist. He was not a changeling like her, nor was he a fairy, and he wasn’t entirely goblin either.

No matter. 

Bracken looked down at his other hand. In his palm was the hilt of a thin, iridescent sword. 

 


End file.
